


Good & Bittersweets Times in Galar

by Freesoul



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Camping, Dungeon, F/F, Flashbacks, Futanari, Half-Sibling Incest, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Human/Pokemon Sex, Impregnation, Legendary Pokemon, Making Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Sexy Times, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/Other, Wild Area (Pokemon), Young Love, futanari/female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freesoul/pseuds/Freesoul
Summary: Ellie moves to Galar region, she will start a new brand of adventure there, she will meet new pokemon and new people, she will find new loves and start a different bond with pokemon that is very unique unlike what she used to know as well she will go through many changes; some are good, some are sad and some are bittersweet.
Relationships: Eievui | Eevee/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), Zeraora (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter One: The New beginning at Galar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, i am back again with new story for Ellie which will be in the Galar region. i hope you like the first one and i hope you will like this one as well. enjoy reading and have fun.

Ellie was a teenager girl with silver hair with blue eyes, she has pale skin, she was dressed in a hooded shirt and blue jeans pants, black sneakers, she wore a new style of the pack bag. She walked into the Pokémon center, she stepped to the front desk as she looked at nurse Joy and smiled.

“Hi, Nurse Joy,” Ellie said as she looked at the nurse.

“oh, hello Ellie, what I can do for you?” the nurse asked.

Ellie pulled out three poke balls “I want to heal them.” She said as she looked at the nurse.

Nurse Joy nodded as she took Ellie’s three poke balls to put them in the healing machine awhile the poke balls were in the healing machine. Nurse Joy looked at Ellie “so how are you doing, Ellie?” she asked.

“I am doing well,” Ellie said as she smiled.

“that’s good, you are ready to go for the Galar championship?” Nurse Joy asked.

Ellie nodded “yep.” She said as she looked at the nurse Joy who then went to get Ellie’s three poke ball out of the healing machine and gave them back to Ellie.  
“it will start in three days.” Nurse Joy said as she looked at the silver-haired teenager.  
Ellie nodded “indeed I am looking forward to it.” She said as she took her poke balls and put them on her belt.  
“well that good then.” Nurse Joy said, “normally people who go for championship challenges will be nervous knowing they will go against Leon our champion.” She added.  
“maybe some do that but not me,” Ellie said as she smiled.

Ellie then said goodbyes to nurse Joy before she went to the store next to buy items she needed as well a new set of clothes and some poke balls that she may need once she has done, she returned to Emily’s home, Ellie been staying there since Emily offered for Ellie to stay till the championship challenges start.

\---------------------------------------------

Ellie giggled at something that Emily said as she listened to her, the two spent sometimes before Emily headed out for some business to deal with. Ellie sat in her bedroom as she was playing on Nintendo switch as she was relaxing before the championship challenges start which will start in three days.

Ellie got bored of the console, she saved the game then switched the console off, she picked up a book to read. She read for two hours before she marked the pages and closed the book, she put the book on the nightstand before she went to bed after she turned off the lamp that was on the nightstand.

The next morning; Ellie was taking a walk heading to the café nearby, she has her shiny Eevee out of his poke ball and walked next to her. Ellie was humming a tune of a song called Stardust dreams awhile heading to the café. However one of the young trainers decided to challenge her seeing she has a Pokémon walking next to her.

“hey, can we have a Pokémon match?” the young boy asked as he approached her.

Ellie stopped and looked at her “sure if you want.” She said as she walked to the small arena with Aki; her shiny Eevee.

The young boy smiled and nodded “ok, one vs one.” He said.

Ellie nodded as she took her place across “very well, let's start.” She said.

The young boy nodded as he called out her Pokémon which a butterfree “butterfree come out.” He said.

Ellie looked at Aki and nodded to him “Let's go, Aki.” She said as Aki stood before his trainer facing the boy’s butterfree.

“butterfree use swift.” The young boy called out as his butterfree attacked Ellie’s Eevee.

“Aki... move out the way then jump and use Iron Tail,” Ellie said as her Pokémon did what she told him to do.

Aki moved out of the way of the attack, then he jumped and aimed an iron tail right at the butterfree which it was clearly knocked out and the young boy lost. Aki went to Ellie who kneeled and pet him on his head.  
The young boy looked upset for losing a match thinking he could easily win it because Ellie’s Eevee was the normal type. The young boy came to give Ellie his poke money, but Ellie refused to take the poke money instead she told him to train more and captured new Pokémon.  
The young boy nodded and then he smiled before he thanked her and said goodbye before he ran off to somewhere else. 

Ellie smiled “come on Aki, let’s go.” She said and started to walk to the café along with her Pokémon.  
Ellie didn’t know that Leon the champion of the Galar region did saw this match but was not the only one he saw of Ellie and her Pokémon, he already aware that Ellie was a former champion of the Alola region and the Alolan tidal wave.

\-------------------------------------

Ellie has enjoyed a piece of cake and a cup of tea while her shiny Eevee was eating the Pokémon treat that the café made it especially for Pokémon, Ellie was looking at her rotom phone about news all over Galar as well the news that share from trainers. She didn’t notice the champion of Galar came in and a small group of people that were in the café greeted him. Leon made his way to Ellie’s table as soon as he was close to the table, he spoke to her.

“Hello, mind if sit here?” Leon asked.  
Ellie looked from her rotom phone “not at all.” She said as she smiled as she put her rotom phone down.  
Leon sat down and looked at Ellie “my name is Leon.” He introduced himself to Ellie “what is your name?” he asked.  
“Nice to meet you, it’s an honor to meet the champion of Galar region.” Ellie said, “my name is Ellie.” She added.  
“Nice to meet you, Ellie.” Leon said as he smiled “I must say I was interested since I saw at beginning battling different trainers.” He added, “you have unique ways in Pokémon matches.” He added.

“oh, thank you.” Ellie said, “that just small training I gave for a trainer.” She added, “I am doing that when I used to be champion of Alola region.” She added as she looked away for a moment.

“I see,” Leon said as he looked at her.

They talked some more about different topics before Leon asked Ellie if she was going for the championship. Ellie nodded and smiled. Leon smiled as he gave a letter to Ellie “give this letter once she went to Motostoke stadium at Motostoke before the opening ceremony.” Leon said as he stood up “I will sponsor you.” He told her.

Ellie took the letter and thanked him, Leon smiled and told her he will see her at the opening ceremony and wished her good luck, Ellie nodded and waved him goodbye before he left.

\-------------------------------------------

The day before the opening ceremony at Motostoke; Ellie was dropped off by Emily to Motostoke and Ellie headed to the stadium there, she went inside the building and headed to the front desk, she spoke to the man and handed him the letter along with her ID to register for Galar championship. The man was surprised that the champion of Galar did sponsor Ellie.

The man apologized before he asked Ellie what number Ellie did choose and the title that she already has chosen to be introduced by the gym battles.  
“my number is 00 and my title will be The Alolan Tidal Wave,” Ellie said as she looked at the man.

The man typed on the keyboards then he smiled “well Miss Ellie, you are now registered as a challenger of the championship.” She said.  
The man nodded “also your challenger uniform is ready.” He said as he gave Ellie her challenger uniform and try it.” Ellie did as she came out and told the man, the uniform fit. The man nodded and told when the ceremony will start then he told her to rest at the inn in the city.

Ellie thanked the man and exited the building, she headed to the Pokémon centered first to make sure her Pokémon fully healed and on top shape then she headed to the shop corner that was in the Pokémon center and brought the items and the champing gears that she will need for her journey she will go through for the championship. When she done, she to the inn and checked in for her room then she went to her room to rest.

Next Chapter……


	2. Chapter Two: The Opening Ceremony and The First Step to New Journey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie will start her jounary toward the Pokemon championship as well she attends the opening cermony.

Ellie woke up two hours early before the ceremony time, she got out the bed and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day when she has done, she went downstairs to have light breakfast after that she headed to the stadium building and entered it, she found out lots of people who are challengers were there. Ellie went to the changing room and wore her uniform and she came out of the changing room and went to the front desk, she talked to the man who nodded to her and told her they will enter the arena in a bit.

When the time of the opening ceremony; every challenger entered before waiting inside the tunnel awhile waiting to be introduced one by one. Ellie found out there were a good number of challenges, but she was not worried about them she waited as she watched every challenger went out once they were called out.

When Ellie’s name was called, she walked out the tunnel to the arena, she saw audiences cheered as she was introduced, she saw that she was well known. Once the introduction of challengers gone and few announcements was made by Rose. The challengers left the stadiums and headed to their way after they changed back into their normal clothes. 

Ellie walked out of the stadium but stopped when someone called her name, the voice is familiar to her when she turned to the person that called her, she smiled.

“Ellie.” A female voice called out which belong to Emily  
Ellie looked to see it was Emily, she smiled “Hi, Miss Ellie.” She said.  
The woman smiled at Ellie “you were amazing sweetie.” She said.  
Ellie beamed “thank you.” She said as she talked to Emily for sometimes before she departed for the journey but did promise that she will call Emily once she reached the first gym. Emily nodded and wished Ellie good luck, she smiled at the girl before she left herself.

Ellie existed to route 3, she was challenged the trainers she found on the way, she defeated each one of them, earned more battles experiences, poke money, and enjoyed the weather. Ellie moved forward as she defeated more trainer, she did capture two fire type Pokémon a vulpix and growlithe both were males.

Ellie gave both vulpix and growlithe nicknames; she called the vulpix Homura, and Ellie called the growlithe Argos, she used them in the team since she has two spots open in her team as she went through the end of route 3. She stopped to see a girl standing outside, Ellie approached the older girl who smiled at Ellie.

“Hi, would you like to heal your Pokémon?” the older girl asked.  
Ellie nodded as she handed her Pokémon to the older girl who healed them then she told Ellie to be careful inside Galar mine. Ellie nodded and thanked her before she got in the mine. 

Inside the mine; Ellie saw both rock and ground Pokémon but thanks to Fluffy went through it easily and as well as defeating the other trainers who are mineworkers in there one by one. She existed the mine as she saw a girl younger than the girl before she entered the mine.  
The younger girl smiled “Hi, would you like to heal your Pokémon?” she asked, “my older sister and I help the trainers and heal their Pokémon.” She added.

Ellie smiled “sure, you can heal them.” She said as she handed her poke ball to the girl who healed them, Ellie learned from the girl that she and her sisters are healing the Pokémon of other trainers.

After Ellie’s Pokémon fully healed; Ellie went on her way as she went to route 4 where she faced some trainers and well wild Pokémon; Ellie already has some electric Pokémon however so she caught a male yamper and he nicknamed it by Thor since she has full team, the new Pokémon she caught was sent to Galar Pokémon professor, she knew she will have sometimes later to train new Pokémon and retrained her old ones but currently she will need fire type Pokémon for grass gym and lucky for her, she has few with her, two of them were expert ones and the two new ones she caught.

Ellie after defeated the last trainer, she could see Turffield, she started to walk till she found herself in front of the Turffield stadium, she went inside and headed to the front desk, she registered to be the first one to challenge gym leader Milo tomorrow morning at 11 am. 

Since Turffield was small, Ellie decided to camp for the night before she will be going through the first gym challenge to get her first badge. Ellie cooked food for herself and her Pokémon, they ate it and went to sleep after Ellie cleaned the aftermath of cooking with help of her Pokémon. After that Ellie went to sleep in her tent to rest for the night so tomorrow, she will go through her first challenge as she looked forward to it.

The next morning; Ellie woke up early, she fixed her hair then she washed her face after she has done that; she packed her things after she broke down the tent then she headed to Turffield stadium and entered the building, there she found some trainers there but since she was first one, she will go first into the challenge.

Ellie went to the changing room and wore her uniform, she tied her clothes put them inside the locker along with her pack bag. She closed the locker and locked it before she left the changing room, she stood there waiting, she noticed the other trainers were nervous as they were waiting for the challenge to start. Ellie sighed as she looked at the clock, she saw that a few minutes before the first challenge start.

“Miss Ellie.” The man at the front desk called for Ellie.

Ellie went to him and stood a few steps from the desk “yes sir.” She said.

The man looked at her “please go first through that door.” He said, “and good luck.” He added.  
Ellie nodded “thank you.” She said as she went through the doors as the gym trainer let her pass through first and told her to go first. Ellie walked to the first challenge that awaits her.

Ellie looked to see that she stepped to see what looks like a field, a gym trainer came to her “Miss Ellie, welcome to your first mission.” The lady said, “I will explain to you what you need to do.” she added as he explained that they were four different sections that she must lead wooloo herd that was 20 of them into the blue goal to open till the end of each however she must be careful of yampers who will make the flock fled to different directions.  
Ellie listened to the gym trainer explained till he was done, Ellie thanked her and stepped to start her mission, she made a quick scan to what she will do. When the whistle sounded, she started her challenge.

Next Chapter……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note one: English is the second language for me so I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.
> 
> Note Two: all NPC in pokemon games and the Pokemon belong to the creator of Pokemon, I am just a fan of the pokemon games.
> 
> Note Three: Good & Bittersweet Times in Galar story has two parts; one is Ellie going for Championship of Galar region and the second part will be after it.
> 
> if you like to comment, please do i would like to read what you think, If you want to talk or have suggestions for Ellie's story you can join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link to it: https://discord.gg/MTv5j4z


	3. Chapter Three: Turffield Gym challenge and Ellie’s First gym badge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie will face the chellenge at Grass Gym as well she will battle against Milo the leader of grass gym.

As soon as the mission started; Ellie pushed the 20 wooloo in the first section which was an easy one, there were no obstacles, she walked slowly so she pushed them all toward the first blue goal which they made them broke the hay bells barrier. 

The second area was next which there was a yamper moving back and forward across the field, to the left side there was a gym trainer. Ellie saw how to the yamper move ‘this will be easy.’ She thought as she pushed the 20 wooloo forward as she made sure that yamper back was toward her and the herd of wooloo but she kept them close to the wall as she kept leading them till the 20 wooloo gathered to the second blue goal.

The third area of the mission will be tricky because this time there will be yamper as well gym trainer. Ellie looked to see the area has two dividers in the middle. She waited for the first yamper to pass through the middle, then push the Wooloo herd through. This way was easier, she pushed the 20 Wooloo to the left.

Ellie kept watching before she waited for the yamper to pass and has its back turned to her and the herd which was perfect, Ellie took the chance and she pushed the 20 wooloo along the wall all the way to the blue goal.

The 20 wooloo broke the hay bell barrier before they stayed there on a blue goal, Ellie walked closer and stopped. She looked to see two yampers and a gym trainer ‘this will be tricky but it’s not hard.’ She thought as she looked at the fourth and last section.

The four sections of mission has four dividers with pathways that were narrower. And two yampers instead of one as well a gym trainer who stood in middle. Ellie will use the same strategy she used before, she will wait for two yampers before she moved the herd.

Ellie waited for the yamper on the right to turn the corner and she ran against the wall as she pushed all the 20 Wooloo against the right wall, then she pushed the 20 wooloo again along the wall until Ellie hit the last blue goal.

The herd of the wooloo split into two groups of 10 and moved to two fence areas and the fences gates closed once the wooloo in. Ellie walked and passed the fence areas.

Ellie looked at the stairs and went up ‘now it’s time for a real challenge.’ She thought as she smiled before she walked up the steps and entered the real stadium where Milo the grass gym leader awaited and Ellie was excited to battle him, Ellie aware he was specialized in grass Pokémon.

As Ellie walked in, the people in the stadium cheered as she was introduced to her number, name, and title. The gym leader smiled as he looked to see Ellie, he walked to her before he took hands with her before he took his spot, Ellie done the same opposite to him.  
Ellie found out Milo has only two Pokémon that he will battle against her and both his Pokémon were grass type. Ellie smiled and knew she will do quick work on both.

Milo held out his first poke ball and called out his first pokemon “come out Grossifleur.” He looked at Ellie and waited for her.

Ellie held out a poke ball that has Eevee's face sticker on it “come out Aki.” She called out as her shiny Eevee came out.

“Eevee.” The shiny Eevee took a battle stance.

Milo looked at Ellie “interesting, you are going for the normal type.” He said ‘this girl will lose.’ He thought as he smiled “Grossifleuer, use round on the Eevee.” He told his Pokémon. The grossifleur obeyed his trainer and used the round move on Ellie’s Eevee. 

Ellie kept calm “Aki moved out the way then jump and use Iron tail on Grossifleur.” She called out “and follow it with Sizzly Sild.” She added. Aki moved fast and away from the attack, he jumped and then hit Milo’s Pokémon with iron tail move this cause the grass Pokémon to hit the ground before Aki glowed in red and then disappear into flame as he moved and hit grass Pokémon who got roasted and fainted.

Milo was shocked to see his first Pokémon fainted as he looked at Ellie and her Pokémon “how it can use a fire type move?” he asked.

Ellie looked at Milo “Aki is a special Eevee and he can learn different moves from other types.” She answered, “right Aki?” she asked her shiny Eevee who made an agreement noise to his trainer.

Milo rubbed his back of his head “you two amazing.” He said, “but I won’t make it easy for both of you.” He added as he called out his fainted Pokémon back to its poke ball. He then took out the second poke ball.

Ellie heard the music changed which meant one thing “Aki, we will Dynamax.” She said as Aki nodded, Ellie called Aki back to its poke ball as her band around her wrist glow before Aki’s poke ball become big, Ellie threw it at back as Aki came out and grew huge.

Milo smiled and his band glow and made his poke ball big before throwing it at the back “come out Eldegross.” He called out; Milo told his pokemon.  
Ellie looked at pokemon and Milo “Aki, let's end this.” She called out as she called Aki to use a fire move which ends the match fast and quick.  
Milo’s pokemon then exploded before it shrink down to normal size and returned to its poke ball. 

Ellie nodded “good work Aki, we won.” She said as she looked at Aki who returned to his normal height before he ran to his trainer and jumped on her opened arms as she hugged him.  
Milo smiled as he watched the trainer and her pokemon before he walked to them “well done Miss Ellie.” He said, “you won and I will present you, the grass badge.” He handed it to Ellie “also I will give you my card.” He said as he handed his card that his image, the number he has as well the grass icon, and his signature on it.

Aki jumped down and stood next to Ellie, Ellie took the grass badge from the grass gym leader and put it in the golden ring thing.  
Milo nodded “good luck with your journey.” He smiled.

Ellie beamed “thank you.” With that she returned Aki to his poke ball and left the stadium and returned to the lobby; there a man called Ellie and gave her TM 10 magical leaf as well a grass gym uniform and Ellie took them then she was told that new items will be sold at the poke mart. 

Ellie went to the changing room and changed into her normal clothes and took her pack bag and put the new items she got inside, she left the changing room and headed to the lobby. Ellie saw some people were waiting for her as they cheered for her, they waved at her and told her that her match was amazing. Ellie smiled and waved back, she thanked them before headed out.

\--------------------------------------------

Ellie went to the poke mart and purchased new items that the shop offered once they saw she has the grass badge. Ellie went to the Pokémon center to heal her Pokémon once her Pokémon fully healed and restored, Ellie went to the pc and got to her Pokémon box, she put both growlithe and the vuplix in the box before she logged out and closed it.  
Ellie left the Pokémon center and she looked around before she saw it was time to head to the next gym, she walked to the right path as she was heading to route 5 unaware of the surprises she will find there as well she learned that things in Galar region were way too different to what she knew.

Next chapter…….


	4. Chapter Four: The secret of Pokémon Nursey and the all sex orgy on Route 5.

Ellie walked the path as she headed to route 5 on the way, she ended up facing two trainers at once; she used both fire Pokémon against the trainers who had Klink and Helioptile and defeated both the trainers.

After that; Ellie went on her way as she came across many Pokémon as well trainers who also get defeated by Ellie and her Pokémon team as soon, she was close, she could see a building nearby and a young man was in deep thought. Ellie came closer, she found the building was a Pokémon nursey  
the man snapped out of his thought, he looked to see Ellie, he noticed she has poke ball, he smiled “hello trainer, would you to take a toxel?” he asked Ellie.

Ellie nodded “sure.” She said.

The man smiled “please follow me.” He said as he walked inside the Pokémon nursey. Ellie followed him. Inside the building, the man walked to the lady behind the desk and spoke to her, the lady nodded as she went to back door.

The man looked at Ellie “she will bring it here and it will yours.” He said.

Ellie nodded as she walked to the booklet stand and a booklet up, she started to look through it, the man looked at Ellie “are you interested in Pokémon breeding?” he asked her.

Ellie nodded “yes.” She answered, “I would like to learn more about Pokémon breeding.” she added.

“Oh, well there are different methods to breed a Pokémon.” The man said, “one of them, you will need two Pokémon of the same kind and type; a female and male.” He added as he explained to Ellie as he told her the amount of poke money paid for that.  
Ellie listened as she was aware of what the man said as Ellie did work in Pokémon nursey and did help around but she saw Pokémon breeding once or twice which get her to feel hot seeing Pokémon having sex. She blushed at that memory. 

“and the second one is a Pokémon and ditto this is easier to breed a Pokémon no matter what gender the Pokémon will be, the ditto will be perfect for breeding.” The man said as he went on explaining more.

Ellie sighed as she nodded to what the man explained for her however he went to the third method this what made Ellie become interested as she looked at the man “wait for a second, could you repeat that again, please?” she asked.

“Alright.” The man said as he told that the third method will need a lady who able to carry a Pokémon egg inside her and the lady will be injected by ditto Extract or PokéBaby before the lady breed with a Pokémon however the man said that this method will be charged for the high price.

Ellie nodded before the lady came back with Toxel and gave it to Ellie, Ellie took toxel, she found it, the toxel was a female. Ellie told the man and the lady, she will take care it, she did also noticed the lady’s belly was big but the shape looks like if an egg was inside, she shook her head lightly to clear her mind, she thanked the man and left Pokémon nursey.

Ellie hummed as she went on her way toward the next gym which was at Hulbury and from what Ellie read, the gym is water one and it was led under Nessa who specialized in water Pokémon ‘I guess I will use Fluffy and Lightning.’ She thought as she made her plan which Pokémon she will use as soon as she reached Hulbury, she will heal her Pokémon team at Pokémon center.

Suddenly; a noise came this made Ellie stopped and looked around “what was that?” she muttered to herself, she waited and listened till she heard it again this time she heard a groan followed by a moan, there was also a small grunt ‘oh my.’ She blinked ‘it could be someone hurt.’ She thought as she heard the noises, Ellie decided to follow thinking a person could be heard.

Ellie walked inside the small woodland and stopped as she saw something; Ellie hidden behind the tree as she saw a lady in her 20s was being pounded by her Pokémon that was machoke, the lady was on four, her butt was on the air as her Pokémon mounted her from behind, the lady cried out as her machoke lifted her up as he kept pounded in her pussy.

‘by arceus.’ Ellie blushed darkly as she watched what happened, the Pokémon was really pounded the lady’s pussy again and again buried his rod deep inside the lady ‘I am dreaming this is a pokephilia. ’she thought ‘is not this forbidden, I know it was one of the things that if the trainer found having sex with Pokémon, the Pokémon will be taken and the trainer will be jailed.’ She thought as she couldn’t keep her eyes away from the view, it didn’t take long before the lady and her Pokémon came together both crying in pleasure.

Ellie decided it was time for her to leave fast and without the lady and her Pokémon noticing her or else it will be bad for her. Ellie made her way away from the place as she went to the road and started to walk again, Ellie blushed as she watched the thing happen in her mind.

Ellie snapped out of her thoughts to see something that she didn’t know nor aware she will ever see. She blushed darkly to see a young woman who was in clutches for her two Pokémon; one was hatterene and the other one was a male pangoro. The hatterene was licking the young woman’s pussy awhile the pangoro was pounding into the lady’s butt clearly the three didn’t care that they have sex right on open.  
Ellie blushed darkly before she passed them as fast she could as she walked further than the lady and her two Pokémon only to find a young man was licking his Pokémon’s pussy. Ellie’s face was red as a berry ‘is a pokephilia thing here or those people are just doing that.’ She thought as she remembered back in Alola that a woman was arrested because of pokephilia which was against the laws, the woman put in jail awhile her Pokémon was taken to Pokémon caring to taken care and later be given to another trainer or someone wants to have a pokemon.

Ellie kept walking till she saw Hulbury, she sighed in relief as she was close to the town which the gym will be. Ellie shook her head as she kicked the thoughts of what she saw earlier and on the way toward Hulbury, she needed to stay focus as well get ready for her next challenge.  
Little did Ellie knew that the pokephilia was a normal thing here in Galar as well its way to bond well with Pokémon unlike other places and other regions. Ellie was also unaware of the pokephilia championship challenge which will start after the normal Pokémon champion challenge. 

\----------------------------------------

Somewhere else and in a fancy office; Emily was having fun with one of her Pokémon after she done that, she pulled her Pokémon back on the poke ball before she fixed her clothes, her hair, and her makeup. Her phone rang before she picked up “hello.” She said, “yes this is Emily Silver.” She said to the person on the phone “yes, Silver Groups is the sponsor for Ellie…. Yes, I am sure of that. Yes, I will provide her with what she will need, yes… yes… so her new challenger uniform is ready… thank you, Mr. Roy.” Emily ended the call and put the phone down, she smiled “this will be a surprise for her.” She said as she then pressed the intercom “miss Lily make sure I don’t have meetings tomorrow morning.” She said.

The other woman answered, “yes Ms. Emily, you will be free all morning.” She said.

“good, thank you miss Lily,” Emily said as she closed the intercom before she worked on some paperwork as well signing some things and business deals after she read them carefully.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie finally reached Hulbury, she walked and walked around to found out that Hulbury was a port town. By the look at it and seeing the docks as well the lighthouse ‘well I am in right place, it’s time to find the stadium but first I need to go to Pokémon center to heal my team as well swapping my team.’ She thought as she went to the Pokémon center. She entered the Pokémon centered building.

Ellie headed to the desk where Nurse Joy was standing, she smiled “hello, I need to heal my Pokémon.” She said as she handed her poke balls to nurse Joy.

“sure thing miss.” Nurse Joy smiled and took Ellie’s poke balls and put them on a healing machine.

While Ellie waited for her team to fully heal and restore back to top shape. Ellie asked nurse Joy where the gym stadium was, nurse Joy answered Ellie and gave her directions then she went to take Ellie’s poke balls out of the healing machine and gave them back to Ellie who took them. Ellie thanked nurse Joy and stepped away from the desk as she put her poke balls of her team on her belt. Ellie went to the pc and logged in to her Pokémon boxes and swapped some of her Pokémon before she logged out and left the Pokémon center.

Ellie went to poke mart and she purchased potions since she used them before reaching Hulbury. Ellie left the poke mart after she done with her purchases and headed to the water gym stadium. She entered the lobby and headed to the desk, a girl was there; she looked to see Ellie and smiled.

“Hello Miss, what I can do for you?” the girl appeared to older than Ellie asked.  
“Hi.” Ellie said as she took out her ID and her badges ring to show that she already has the grass badge “I am here to register for tomorrow's challenge.” She added.

The girl nodded as she took Ellie’s ID and type on the keyboard then she looked at the screen “Miss Ellie you will challenge will start first thing in the morning, it will be at 10:30 am.” She said as she handed the ID back to Ellie.

Ellie took her ID and put back in place bag along with her badges ring “thank you, I will be there tomorrow morning.” She said as she was about to turn around and leave.

“Miss Ellie, wait please.” The girl called out.  
Ellie stopped and looked at the girl “what is it?” she asked.  
“There is some changes on your statues as well you have now two sponsors instead of one.” The girl said then she took out something from under the desk, two packages one was smaller than the other one “there those for you, it’s for you from your new sponsor, I was asked to give this for you.” She added.

Ellie took the package from the girl as she looked at it “what are those?” she asked.  
“The package on the top is your new challenger uniform, you can try at the changing room, please follow me.” The girl said as she led Ellie to the changing room so she can try her new uniform challenger.

Next Chapter…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note one: English is the second language for me so I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.
> 
> Note Two: all NPC in pokemon games and the Pokemon belong to the creator of Pokemon, I am just a fan of the pokemon games.
> 
> Note Three: Good & Bittersweet Times in Galar story has two parts; one is Ellie going for Championship of Galar region and the second part will be after it.
> 
> If you want to talk or have suggestions for Ellie's story or want your character in story, you can comment on the story and you can join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link to it: https://discord.gg/UEJ6xeSNUv


	5. Chapter Five: Ellie’s Second Gym Match and Ellie’s sponsor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is going for her second Gym and she will have sponsor to support her during the championship chellenge and after it.

“Miss Ellie, wait please.” The girl called out.  
Ellie stopped and looked at the girl “what is it?” she asked.  
“There are some changes on your statues as well you have now two sponsors instead of one.” The girl said then she took out something from under the desk, two packages one was smaller than the other one “there those for you, it’s for you from your new sponsor, I was asked to give this for you.” She added.

Ellie took the package from the girl as she looked at it “what are those?” she asked.  
“The package on the top is your new challenger uniform, you can try at the changing room, please follow me.” The girl said as she led Ellie to the changing room so she can try her new uniform challenger.

Ellie entered the changing room, she placed the other package and her pack bag on the bench, she opened the smaller package as she took out her new challenger uniform, she saw SG logo on it as well name, title and her number was at the back of her shirt. Ellie started to change into her new challenger once she has done, she found it a perfect fit for her, she smiled as she found a letter, she opened up and read it ‘so the packages are from Miss Emily as well she is my second sponsor.’ She said as she thought about calling miss Emily to thank her but she decided to wait, she then checked the second package to find it new camping gears, according to what it was written, the tent was bigger than her old one as well it fits more people to five and some Pokémon.

Ellie looked at the letter and read more, she found from the letter that Miss Emily did get Ellie's new camping gears that were made of stronger material than her old one this was a part of Emily being Ellie’s sponsor as it was explained in the letter. 

Ellie folded the letter and put it inside her pack bag before she changed back to her normal clothes, she neatly tied her new uniform and put in her pack bag before she took her pack bag and carried, she then picked up the other package before she exited the changing room.

Ellie was back to the lobby and saw the girl on the desk, she told the girl that the new uniform was her size, the girl nodded before she went back to her work. Ellie left the gym stadium and went to an inn that was nearby and she took a room there.

Ellie sat on the bed as she was texting Emily and thanked her for sponsorship as well the things that she got from Emily. After that she started to unpack her pack bag before she tied it again as she kept, she removed her old camping gears fully and replaced it with it one. Ellie didn’t know what she will do with the old camping gears except sell them to a shop. She kept both the challenger uniforms she has.

Ellie’s rotom phone rang, Ellie went to bed stand and picked it up, she looked at the caller address to see it was Emily. Ellie answered the call right away.  
“Hi Miss Emily,” Ellie said as she answered the phone.  
“Hello Ellie.” Emily’s voice came from the rotom phone “how are you?” she asked.  
“I am ok.” Ellie said, “how are you?” she asked.  
“I am fine.” Emily answered as she smiled “I am sorry for not calling you, I been busy with work.” She added.  
“that’s ok.” Ellie said as she smiled “also I want to thank you for the new uniform and the camping gears.” She added, “as well for sponsoring me.” She added as she walked to the bed and sat on it

“you are welcome, Ellie.” Emily’s voice said, “I am glad you like your new challenger uniform.” She added.

They talked for sometimes; Emily told Ellie not to hesitate to call Emily if she needed anything. Ellie looked at the clock to see it was her bedtime since she must wake up early to get herself ready for tomorrow challenge. Emily told Ellie to rest and tomorrow she will come and watch Ellie at the stadium. Ellie smiled and told her she will do her best with that call ended. 

Ellie brush her teeth, she washed her clothes and let them dry and she dressed in top and shorts before she went to bed, she set her alarm clock as she let her Rotom phone charging.

The next morning; Ellie woke up early as she took shower, she dressed in clean clothes before she took her pack bag and her belt that she has her Pokémon poke balls, and she made sure she has both Lighting and Fluffy in her team. Ellie took her fully charged blue rotom phone and put it in her pocket.

Ellie then left her room at the inn; she headed to the water gym stadium, she arrived 15 minutes earlier, she stepped into the lobby and went to the desk, she spoke to the lady who handed a locker key to Ellie. Ellie took it and thanked her before she started to walk to the ladies changing room, Ellie went to the locker and unlocked it, she looked to see other challengers started to come in as Ellie started to remove her clothes, she wore her new challenger uniform that Emily sent it for her. After she fully dressed in her uniform, she tied her clothes and put them in the locker along with her pack back, but 

Ellie made sure she has items she will need for battling gym trainers and the gym leader. Ellie closed the locker and locked it. Ellie was greeted by other trainers before she left the changing room as she headed to the lobby, she looked to see a group fan were waiting for her and cheered for her.  
Ellie smiled “Hi.” She said as she let the fans take her picture as well signed photo of herself to others who wanted that.  
One of her fans “we love you, Ellie.” She said.  
Another one cheered “go and win Ellie.” A man said.  
“We all with you.” Another added.  
“good luck Ellie.” one of the fans yelled loudly as the other cheered for her. Ellie nodded, she smiled and waved before she walked to the door that led to the challenge. The door behind her close as soon as she went through. The people in the lobby went to where the audiences sat and took their seats.  
Emily was already in the VIP box as she watched Ellie’s challenge on the telly there “come Ellie, you do your best.” She whispered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Ellie walked inside the challenge area; Ellie found a series of activation panels and pipes pouring out water pillars. She thought that Hitting one of the activation panels will turn on and off the water pillars, clearing and obstructing paths. The activation panels and the grates the water pillars push through are color-coded, so only those with the same color are affected which she was correct after she saw panels and what color of it, she needed to find the correct color codes for each one so she could stop the water that led to arena. Ellie made a quick scan before she grinned to herself as she figures it all out. 

‘ok, let’s see…. first one it will be the right side, defeat the gym trainer and then hit the panel.’ Ellie thought as she started to walk to the right, she faced the gym trainer.  
“I will not let you pass me.” The female gym trainer said.  
“We shall see.” Ellie said as she took out her poke ball “Let's go then.” She said as she called out her first Pokémon “Fluffy come out.” She called out her shiny whimsicott.

The girl held out her poke ball “Tympole, it’s time to battle” She said as her Pokémon came out.  
“Fluffy, use Rozar leaf on Tympole,” Ellie told her Pokémon to attack the water type Pokémon who didn’t have a chance.  
“oh no, I lost.” The gym trainer said as her Pokémon fainted, the gym trainer. Ellie called Fluffy back to her poke ball and smiled. 

After that easy battle, Ellie walked to the panel and she hit the red panel to free the obstructed path. Then Ellie walked over to the yellow panel and hit it too. She then went back and hit the red panel again and the path was cleared.

Ellie hummed a tune as she walked along the newly formed path and passed the next red panel. Ellie head over and fight the second Gym Trainer that her name was Heather and Heather used her Pokémon which was Krabby and told it to attack Ellie’s grass/fairy Pokémon however the water attack was useless against Ellie’s Pokémon. Ellie did use Fluffy and told her to use the Giga drain move and the Krabby fainted and the girl then used her second Pokémon that was Corphish and once again Ellie defeated the second gym trainer after the second water Pokémon did faint by Ellie’s Pokémon.

With Ellie’s second battle cleared, she walked to the yellow panel and it. The circle back, Ellie moved to the new path to the red panel that Ellie passed it, she went to the red panel and hit it before Ellie walked back through the way she just came and up the stairs. 

Ellie walked and followed the new path as it passes by three water pillars where the door that led to the arena ‘this is where I must go.’ She thought as she followed the path all the way to the next trainer. Ellie could see the red and blue panels, she thought for it before she shook her head ‘those will pass for now. What I need to do is go down the stairs to the south.’ She thought.  
Ellie saw a female gym trainer, but Ellie can easily skip the battle, but Ellie decided to battle her again the battle didn’t take long, and the gym trainer two water Pokémon fainted.

After that battle; Ellie climbed down the steps and she went and activated activate the yellow panel. Ellie then walked back and went to the red panel that she passed it before, she hit the red panel which opens the way to the blue panel, Ellie went to it and pressed the last panel, Ellie looked to see the way fully open toward the door that leads to the arena where she will face Nessa ‘it’s done and time to face off the gym leader.’ She thought as she went to the steps to the east and headed towards the doors up ahead. Ellie made sure she has enough items for the battle against the gym leader.  
Ellie took a deep breath and released it “it’s showtime.” She said to herself as she went through the door. Ellie the tunnel as she exited it to the arena as soon as she came out the tunnel; the audience cheered. Ellie saw Nessa the water gym leader was standing in the middle of the arena, Ellie walked to the middle and stood a few steps away from Nessa.

“Well, you really good to be able to finish the puzzle this fast, most trainer get lost on it and need to restart it.” The water gym leader said.  
Ellie smiled “thank you.” She said.  
Nessa smiled “well let’s start; I will have three Pokémon in our battle.” She said.  
Ellie nodded “ok then.” She said, “let’s start.” She added. Nessa nodded as she went and stood on her side.

Ellie went to the other side and stood on her spot where the challenger normally stood, Ellie aware that the gym leader has water Pokémon ‘Grass and Electric will work well.’ She thought. Ellie took out a poke ball “Lighting come out.” She called out. The male Pikachu came out of the poke ball as he stood before her trainer.

Nessa took out her poke ball “Goldeen, let's go.” She said as her Pokémon came out.  
And the battle started; Nessa looked at Ellie “you will learn the strength of the water Pokémon.” She said, “Goldeen, use horn attack.” She called out.  
“Lighting dodge then use Quick attack and headbutt goldeen,” Ellie called out.  
The yellow mouse Pokémon moved out of the way then he ran fast and hit the goldeen, the fish Pokémon flew back and hit the ground.  
“Goldeen get up and use water pulse,” Nessa called out, the goldeen got up and used a water pulse move.  
“Lightning, move out the way and use thunderbolt on goldeen,” Ellie told her Pokémon who obeyed her and moved out the way as his cheeks started to spark then Lightning used thunderbolt as it was a direct hit and the goldeen fainted.

Nessa called back goldeen to its poke ball, she took another one out as she called out her second Pokémon which was arrokuda.  
“Arrokuda, use bite.” Nessa ordered as her Pokémon moved fast and used bite move on Lightning.  
“move out Lightning,” Ellie called out but then she watched as Lightning took a hit from Nessa’s water Pokémon.  
“Fury attack, Arrokuda,” Nessa told her Pokémon to attack Ellie’s Pikachu which was a direct hit.  
Lighting winced in pain “Lightning.” She called out “jump up and use Electroweb and follow it by Volt switch.” She told her Pokémon.  
“Pika.” Lightning nodded as he jumped up, he used electro web move and then followed it with Volt switch both attacks hit Arrokuda.

Nessa watched as her second Pokémon fainted, she sighed as she called it back to its poke ball and put it back on her belt, she looked at Ellie “I was easy on but no more.” She said, “it’s time to finish this.” She added as she took out her Pokémon which was Drednaw  
Ellie decided to switched Lightning with grass/fairy Pokémon seeing Lightning needed some rest, she held out Lightning’s poke ball “Lightning return.” She called out as Lightning went back to his poke ball, Ellie looked at his poke ball “you done enough.” She told him as she knew her Pokémon could hear her.

Ellie put Lightning’s poke ball on her belt and took out Fluffy’s poke ball “Fluffy, let's go.” She said as her grass/fairy shiny Pokémon came out.  
“Drednaw uses Rozar shell on whimsicott,” Nessa told her Pokémon.  
“Fluffy dodge the attack,” Ellie called out as Fluffy moved out of the way.  
“you really good but playtime is over.” Nessa said as she called her Pokémon back “it’s time to Dynamax.” She said as her bracelet glowed, Drednaw’s poke ball grow bigger before she threw it at the back, her Pokémon came back as her Drednaw grow so big towering everyone in the arena.  
Ellie called out Fluffy “Fluffy it’s time to Dynamax.” She told her Pokémon who returned to her poke ball, Ellie’s bracelet glowed as the poke ball grew big, Ellie threw it behind her as Fluffy came out again, but she grew bigger and bigger and reached a height at Dynamax.  
Ellie smiled “Let's end this.” She said.

Nessa nodded as she smiled “sure thing.” She said.

Ellie looked at Fluffy “Fluffy use Seed bomb.” she told her Pokémon and with a single one attack Nessa’s Drednaw defeated as it exploded and shrunk back to normal height before it fainted and pulled back to its poke ball.  
Everyone cheered as Ellie won the battle again Nessa the water gym leader “and Winner is Ellie the Alolan tidal wave.” The man in a suit called out that Ellie was the winner.  
Nessa sighed as she stepped middle of the arena, Ellie done the same, Nessa looked at Ellie and smiled “that was an amazing battle Ellie, thank you.” She added as she held her hand for Ellie to shake.

Ellie nodded and beamed “you are welcome and also thank you for battle.” She said and she shook Nessa’s hand. Nessa let of Ellie’s hand, she then took out the water badge and gave Ellie, so Ellie put it in the badges ring as well her card which Ellie added to Cards Album.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie left the arena and went back to the lobby there the lady at the door gave Ellie TM36 Whirlpool and a Water Uniform, she also was informed that two new items will be available to her to buy from poke mart.  
Ellie thanked the lady before she headed to the ladies changing room and entered it, Ellie went to her locker and opened it after she unlocked it.  
Ellie changed from her challenger uniform to her normal clothes, Ellie fixed hair as she tided her challenger uniform neatly before putting it back in her pack bag along with items she took in case she needed him for the challenge in the gym as she always do and she put the badges ring inside her pocket inside her bag where she normally put it.

Ellie put on her poke balls belt before she took her backpack and closed the locker, she then went to the lobby and headed to the desk there, she handed the locker key to the lady and thanked her. Ellie then went to the front door to exit the gym.

As soon as Ellie left the gym stadium, she was greeted with a familiar face; Ellie smiled at Emily, she came closer. Emily pulled Ellie into a hug; Ellie hugged her back.  
“well done Ellie.” Emily said as she smiled “I watched you the moment you step into the challenge and then battled Nessa.” She added.  
Ellie beamed “thanks, Miss Emily.” She said as she been was pulled into another thing as Emily buried Ellie’s face between Emily’s breasts.  
Ellie blushed as she found her face buried between Emily’s soft breasts “Ummm.” She couldn’t speak but she didn’t resist to pushed away from Emily.  
Emily then gently pushed Ellie back, she placed her hands-on Ellie’s shoulders “since you win, we will celebrate in a restaurant there.” She said, “I already made us a private booth.” She added.

Ellie blushed and nodded, she then was led into the restaurant, the waiter welcomed them and let Emily and Ellie in, he led them to their private booth. Emily and Ellie sat down around the table; Ellie placed her bag down next to her.   
The waiter came with two menus for both Emily and Ellie then he excused himself so they can choose their food and drink.  
“order whatever you want Ellie,” Emily said as she looked at the girl and smiled gently.

Ellie nodded as she opened the menu and looked at it. Ellie decided what she will have, and Emily also decided, Emily looked at the waiter and made a sign for him to come over and ready to order.  
The waiter came and took their orders and let Emily and Ellie alone to talk after have a little chat between them as they talked about different things till their order arrived. Emily and Ellie ate in silence as they listened to music that been played in the restaurant.

After they had their meals; Emily paid the poke money in the restaurant before she and Ellie left and went to a shop that specializes in making Malasada buns. Emily was aware that Ellie was a sweet tooth. They sat at the shop after each ordered their malasada buns and started to chit chat again; Ellie told Emily what her adventure so far this made Emily giggled about the stories that Ellie was telling them to Emily.

Emily listened to Ellie before Ellie departed once again to head to the next gym and adventure and Emily did the same but before the two of them departed; Emily gifted Ellie another uniform that is like the uniform that Ellie wore it to do before she took Ellie’s old challenger uniform and Ellie’s old camping gears and kit since Ellie won’t need those.

\--------------------------------------------------

Ellie went back to the inn and went to her room so she repacked her bag again once she has done, she went to the Pokémon center to heal her Pokémon as well swapped her team members that she will be needing as she will head to next adventure.   
Ellie’s current team were; her shiny Eevee Aki, her shiny whimsicott Fluffy, her emboar Ganon, and her Pikachu Lightning, her Dragonite Draco, and her Buizel Rohan which were on her belt.

Ellie looked at the ultra-poke ball that has Korra the legendary Pokémon inside it, she touched the poke ball “don’t worry Korra, soon I will let you out as soon as we left the town.” She whispered before she hid the ultra-poke ball in her bag inside a secret pocket. Ellie made sure she has everything in her bag before she zipped it then she left the room as she closed the door, she went down to the inn lobby and went to the front desk, she checked out the inn and paid the amount she was charged by it. Ellie left the inn and walked on the sidewalk and headed for her next adventure and towards her next gym.

Next Chapter……..


	6. Chapter Six: Battling on the way.

Ellie did left Hulbury town, she saw entrance of the mine, she walked closer as she saw a sign that read Galar mine 2, she walked into mine as she found herself inside a cave that has glowing stones around it as well she could hear waterdrops hitting a water surface nearby.

Ellie walked deeper in the mine, Ellie did battle the trainer she found inside the mine and defeated each one of them, Ellie also fought wild Pokémon on the way to the exit of mine. Ellie looked at her rotom phone map to see herself at Motostoke Outskirts, she checked to see if there routes to reach Motostroke, but she only found out route that lead directly to Motostoke.

“hello young lady, shall we have a battle.” The lady said as she looked at Ellie who took out her poke ball. The lady called out her yamper.

Ellie nodded as she looked at the lady “lets go.” She said she took out her poke ball “Ganon come out.” She said as emboar Pokémon came out the poke ball “Ganon use fire thrower on the yamper” she ordered. 

The lady’s yamper didn’t have a chance against Ellie’s emboar and fainted, the lady called her yamper back before she sent out her second Pokémon was swoobat.

Ellie called out Ganon back then she took out another poke ball “come out Shadow.” She called out her Pokémon which was a female sableye “Shadow use Dark pulse on Swoobat.” She told her female Pokémon. 

The lady’s swoobat didn’t have a chance as the attack hit it directly, it fell on ground and fainted “oh no.” the lady called out her second Pokémon, she then paid Ellie her poke money from the lady. Ellie took the poke money; she thanked the lady. and put it in her wallet before she put it back in her pocket.   
Ellie then walked on dirt road for few steps only to be stopped by police officer who challenge Ellie. The police officer held out his poke ball and sent out a growlithe, he saw Ellie sent her own Pokemon out for the battle.

“Growlithe is ember on buizel.” The police officer ordered her Pokémon. 

Ellie accepted it; she took out her poke ball and set out her Pokémon “come out Rohan.” She called out, Rohan was a water type Pokémon and he was buizel “Rohan use a quick attack to move out the way then use water pulse on Growlithe.” She told Rohan who moved out the way before he hit the fire Pokémon with water pulse and the Growlithe fainted. The police officer paid his poke money to Ellie who took it and thanked him before she left.

Ellie kept walking till she found a bridge, the bridge led direct to Motostoke, she started to cross the long bridge, a breeze came across as Ellie walked on the long bridge, Ellie was humming a tune and she noticed few flying type Pokémon flew by awhile she walked on bridge.

Once Ellie crossed the bridge and walked through the gates and entered Motostoke, she passed the Motostoke Stadium where the opening ceremony of Pokémon championship challenge was held. Ellie headed back to the Budew Drop Inn to check in and to get a room to rest and tomorrow she will head to Motostoke stadium to sign up for fire gym challenge.

\---------------------------------------------

Ellie walked into inn lobby and walked to reception desk and told to the man there, she checked in and given a room to rest. Ellie went to her room, she unlocked the door and opened it, she entered room and closed the door behind her.  
Ellie put her pack bag in the room before she left the room and the inn, and she went to the Pokémon center to heal her Pokémon then she will head to poke mart to buy some items that she will need.

Once Ellie reached the Pokémon center, she entered the building and walked to desk where nurse Joy was “hello nurse Joy.” She greeted the nurse as she smiled.

“Hello miss.” The pink haired nurse greeted and smiled “would you like I heal your Pokémon?” she asked.  
Ellie nodded “yes please.” She said as she handed her poke balls of her team, so nurse Joy heals them.

Nurse Joy took six poke balls and put them on the healing machine awhile Ellie waited for them to heal, she went to PC and logged in and opened her Pokémon boxes as she checked on one of the Pokémon, she needed to herself as she found out she has the type she will need later. Ellie closed her Pokémon boxes before she logged out and stepped away from the PC.

“miss, your team is healed.” Nurse Joy called out.

Ellie came to desk and took her Pokémon team, she thanked nurse Joy before she left the Pokémon center. Ellie went to the poke mart, she walked in the shop and she was greeted by the clerk there, Ellie greeted back before she went to her task, she looked at the shelves and picked up what she needed once she done, she brought them to the counter then she paid for the item she purchased and left the poke mart.

Ellie headed back to the inn to drop the items before she headed out, she was walking on sidewalk checking the store, she entered the clothing shop as she brought a hat and sunglasses knowing she will need them soon as she was thinking to go to one of the hot spots that known as Max Raid battle holes; where trainers can battle Dynamax Pokémon and Gigantamax Pokémon even capture them and loot the items, there were times where the Dynamax Pokémon and Gigantamax Pokémon able to escape and hide somewhere else inside the den. Ellie read topics about Max Raid Battles and wanted to go to many as she could. She thought it will be interesting to do that as well gaining experiences in those battles.

After Ellie done shopping at clothes store, she headed to café to enjoy a cupcake and hot cocoa mug. There at café shop; Ellie ordered her treat and her mug of hot cocoa and sat down, she read some news on her rotom phone before she received a text message from Emily.  
Ellie smiled as she replied to Emily’s text message and sent her a photo where she was and what she was having. Emily sent back her reply with smiley face and heart emojis to Ellie.

\---------------------------------------------

An hour or so; Ellie left the café shop and headed back to inn, she was tried and sleepy, she needed to get up early to go to the gym stadium to sign up for the challenge. Ellie, she changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and set the alarm to wake up early as well putting her rotom phone on charge since the battery was only 1% only. As soon as Ellie laid on bed and undercover, she fell asleep.

Ellie however was not aware for what will happen tomorrow and what the day will hold for her as well meeting someone new, someone who will be joining her at her journey toward the championship challenge of Galar.

Next Chapter……


	7. Chapter Seven: Finding a friend in the dark alley of Motostoke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie finding a friend.

Ellie was sleeping on bed at the inn room, she stirred as the alarm clock in her rotom phone, Ellie sat on bed as she reached and switched off the alarm clock, she put her rotom phone on night stand next to the bed, she rubbed her eye then she stretched up. Ellie got out the bed and went to the bath to start her day.

When Ellie fully dress and ready, she went to the inn dinning room and ate her breakfast and after she done, she left and headed to Motostoke stadium, she entered the stadium and walked in the lobby, she took steps toward the desk and spoke to the man there, Ellie showed how many badges she has after she handed her ID.

The man took her ID and registered her for challenge however the man told her that fire gym leader is currently out of the town and he will be back in two days. Ellie and nodded as she picked the timing and date which will be right after gym leader return and she will be first one to enter the challenge.

Ellie thanked the man before she exits the stadium and started look around as she did help some people who were asked for help. Ellie however was passing by an alley. She stopped when she heard something. Ellie blinked ‘what was that?’ she thought as she looked around.

“Ooooh mmmm.” A long loud moan belonged to a female came from dark alley.

"Oh man I wish I could fuck her right here.” A man voice said.

“well maybe we will go to the club and do that for now, let feraligatr and Ursaring have his fun.” Another male voice said.

Ellie was not pleased as she heard that, she decided to step in the dark alley “Hey, what is going on here?” she asked as she able to see two Pokémon; Big Jaw Pokémon and Hibernator Pokémon were sandwiching black haired lady.

Feraligatr was pounded between the lady’s butt cheeks awhile Ursaring was pressing against the lady’s front, he was hammering the lady’s pussy. Not far two men were standing there with their rotom phones as they were recording the entire thing. Ellie blushed as she saw the view as her mind runs wild with images of the lady got hammer by two Pokémon at the same time.

The first one looked to see Ellie “walk away young lady, this not something you want to get involve.” He said.

“unless you want to have a turn with two Pokémon.” The other one said.

Ellie took out two poke balls “oh you will be so sorry for what you said.” She said.

“you little brat.” The first one said as the two Pokémon that were hammering both the lady’s holes and finished inside the lady as they roared in pleasure and put the woman down. The lady came with them as she groaned happily.

“well it’s time to deal with you, brat.” The other man said.

A duel battle started between Ellie who use Ganon and Draco awhile two men using feraligatr and Ursaring however that battle was short and quick as Ellie defeated the two men who took their leave.

Ellie went to the woman and kneeled next to the lady, she noticed that the seeds of both Pokémon were leaking out the lady’s butt and pussy “hey, are you ok?” she asked.

The lady came back to her senses as she looked to see Ellie, she nodded “yes I am ok.” She said as she winced “I am just sore.” She added as she started to get up and picked her clothes and her pack bag, she started to clean up herself the best she could as she was using towel and water from her water canteen.

Ellie turned around to give the lady some privacy awhile she looked at the other side of the alley, she called her Pokémon back their poke balls before she put them back on her belt. After the lady fully dressed up and has her bag with her, she and Ellie walked out the dark valley, they reached small looks like a small walk and sat on bench.

Ellie blushed lightly as she looked away from the lady as she was thinking about what happened earlier “umm, back in the alley, I hope you are not hurt.” She said.

“I am fine.” The lady said “what you saw back there in alley was because I lost the match against the two guys. And I have to choose between them or their Pokémon to have sex.” She explained “I did choose their Pokémon because it is safer to have sex with them.” She added.

“oh.” Ellie said as she looked at lady then she looked at the water “I never thought Poképhilia is common around here.” She added.

“It is very common thing.” The lady said as she looked at Ellie “my name is Tanya.” She introduced herself to Ellie as she held her hand out for Ellie.  
Ellie took it as she shook it “I am Ellie.” She said as she smiled “nice to meet you Miss Tanya.” She added.

“Call me Tanya only, no titles.” The young woman said, “and it’s pleasure to meet you.” She smiled a half smile.

Ellie smiled as she and Tanya talked, Tanya found out that Ellie was going for Champion challenge of Galar well Ellie was the ex-champion of Alola and the Alolan tidal wave or simply known as the tidal wave. After their talk; Ellie and Tanya headed back to the inn snice Tanya having a room in the inn but different floor. Once they were at the inn, they took the lift before the lift stopped at the floor where Tanya’s room was. Tanya said she will see Ellie around before she left the lift. The lift door closed, and the lift went up few floors then it stopped at floor where Ellie’s room was.

\-------------------------------------------

Ellie was her room at the inn as it started to rain outside, as she pet Aki who was laying on her lap, Ellie brush Aki’s fur as she was humming a tune, the telly was on as news program was on. Ellie looked at the clock at the wall to find the time did pass time she normally go to sleep.  
Ellie was already in her pajamas and she did brush her teeth “Aki, it’s time to go to bed.” She said.  
“Vee.” The shiny eevee nodded as he moved off his trainer’s lap.

Ellie got off the couch after she switched off the telly, she then went to bed and went under the blanket, she laid on her back before Aki walked to bed and jumped up. Ellie laid on her back and lifted the blanket off a little bit so Aki could go under blanket and after he did that, he moved lower as he got on her stomach and laid there facing Ellie, Ellie smiled “good night Aki.” She said as she lowered the blanket, she looked at the ceiling till the sleep claim her.

The next morning; the rain was still falling from the clouded sky as thunder been heard from time to time. Before Ellie leave, Ellie made sure that her other Pokémon were already ate. Then she went down in the lobby and headed to the dinning room, Ellie chosen a table and let Aki there, Ellie went to get Aki’s breakfast first then brought to table where her Pokémon is. Ellie then went to get her own breakfast and she came back to table, she put her plate on table and sat down on chair.

Tanya entered to the dinning hall to see Ellie there and she was eating her breakfast, she came and greeted her. Ellie greeted her back and said to Tanya to sit down if she wants to. Tanya nodded and told her that she will after she get her breakfast. Ellie nodded as she took a bite of her breakfast.  
Tanya went and get her breakfast and a mug off coffee, she returned to table and placed the plate on table, she sat down, she ate her breakfast as she chatted with Ellie. 

Ellie looked at the window and sighed “well guess we stay indoors.” She said.

Tanya nodded “I guess so.” She said, “well how about to play card games?” she suggested.  
“sure, we can play card games.” Ellie agreed to Tanya’s suggestion.

Later on; Ellie learned from one of referees who dropped by the inn and inform the challengers who were at the lobby of inn that Kabu the fire gym leader was back and he will rest tomorrow and the day after tomorrow the challenge of fire gym will start. The referee came to Ellie and informed that Ellie will go first at same time, she signed for the day and the time., but it will a day earlier. Ellie nodded and thanked him.

Ellie was exciting for challenge and she set the alarm clock for the day and the time she will woke up to prepare herself in her rotom phone. Tanya looked at Ellie and told her that she will come to stadium to watch Ellie during the challenge, Ellie nodded and told her that she was ok with that.

When the day of challenge came; Ellie woke up early and prepared herself for the challenge as well she made sure her team was already and swapped Pokémon in her team correctly so she has water Pokémon and the Pokémon that can use water moves first and second in her team so she will use them.

Next Chapter……


	8. Chapter Eight: Face off the Fire Gym leader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie will face the fire gym leader.

Ellie left her room at the inn; she took the lift down to ground floor where the lobby was. The door of the lift opened, and Ellie exited the lift and she walked to the lobby, she looked to see Tanya waiting for her, she smiled “Tanya, good morning.” She said.  
“morning, Ellie.” The tall young woman said as she looked at Ellie “are you ready for challenge?” she asked.  
Ellie beamed “I was born ready.” She answered.

Ellie and Tanya left the inn and heading to stadium, they entered the lobby, Ellie went alone to front desk as she talked to the man there, few moments later; Ellie headed to changing room awhile Tanya went headed to seating area for people who came to watch the challenge.

Ellie changed to her newest challenger uniform as she put her clothes and her pack bag in the locker, she closed the locker and locked it then she left the changing room, Ellie headed to door that lead to the challenge after the gym trainer let her pass since she was the first to do it. Ellie walked through the door as the door closed behind her.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ellie saw one of the referees and walked to him, the man looked at Ellie and explained what the mission she will do before she goes and faces the Fire gym leader.  
The man looked at Ellie “the mission in this gym will require you to earn five points to pass. Defeating a Pokémon nets, you a single point while catching it gets you two. When you encounter one of the three wild Pokémon, a trainer will fight alongside you. This could make it tricky to catch the Pokémon, so you'll want to work with your trainer to make it through. Or sabotage them to take control of the battle.” He explained to Ellie.  
Ellie nodded “alright, anything else I should know before I start the challenge?” she asked the man.  
“There are only three wild Pokémon in the area meaning you must catch at least two of the wild Pokémon. As a rule of thumb, the lower health a Pokémon has, the higher chance it has at being captured. You also run the risk of knocking it out, so be careful.” The man answered.  
Ellie nodded “well done.” She said.  
Ellie then started the challenge; she went to the right side; there she found wild Sizzlipede and the trainer with has a Salandit. The battle with wild Pokémon started; Ellie let the gym trainer weaken the wild Sizzlipede before Ellie called her Pokémon to knock out the other trainer’s Pokémon before Ellie took out the ball and captured the wild Sizzlipede.

Ellie then went to left and ended up facing a vulpix and again a gym trainer joined the battle, Ellie let the gym trainer weaken the vulpix before Ellie told her Pokémon to knock out the other trainer Pokémon who fainted since Ellie was using Draco. Ellie then picked up a spare poke ball and captured another vulpix.

‘well that was easy, now I have four points, I need one more or two.’ Ellie thought ‘good thing that Draco have a defense move.’ She thought as Ellie walked to last patch of grass which was on top and did face a wild Litwick which is the last Pokémon she will face. The last gym trainer joined the battle and used Sizzlipede   
“Draco, use thunder punch at Sizzlipede.” Ellie called out.  
“oh, come on.” The gym trainer was annoyed as Sizzlipede got paralyze.  
Ellie called Drace to use Wing attack to the Litwick which she able to weaken it, Ellie then told Draco to use aqua tail on Sizzlipede and the gym trainer’s Pokemon fainted, Ellie then use one of the spare poke ball and captured the last Pokemon which it allowed Ellie to score another two points.   
All the Pokemon that Ellie captured in challenge where transferred to Ellie’s Pokémon boxes, Ellie nodded to herself as she hummed a tune and went to doors that lead to area where she will face the fire gym leader.

\-------------------------------------------------

Ellie walked the corridor that lead to the arena once she exited it, everyone cheered as Ellie was introduced once again, Ellie looked to see Kabu the fire gym leader, the man looked at Ellie and nodded to her.  
“well Miss Ellie, you are strong to get this far.” Kabu said “now for match I will use three fire type Pokémon.” He added “is that clear?” he asked.  
Ellie nodded “yes, it is clear.” She said.  
Kabu looked at Ellie “alright then lets start.” He said as he turned around and walked to his corner. Ellie did the same as him.

Ellie took out a poke ball and threw it “Rohan lets go.” She said as her weasel water type pokemon came out of his poke ball.  
Kuba took out a poke ball and sent out a female ninetales and she was a fire type “Ninetales use ember move on buizel.” He called out.  
“Rohan dodge it and use water pulse.” Ellie told her pokemon as she watched what was happening on the arena. Rohan did as Ellie told him to do.  
“Ninetales use quick attack to move out of the way and then fire spin.” The fire gym leader told his pokemon who obeyed his trainer’s command.  
“Watch out Rohan.” Ellie called out as Rohan moved out of the way “Rohan use waterfall on ninetales.” She told him. Rohan’s attack hit the nine tales directly and the fire type Pokémon fainted, 

Kabu called out his ninetales back on her ball “you really good but I wont go easy on you.” He said as he took out another poke ball “come out, Arcanine use Bite.” He told his pokemon.  
“Rohan use dig.” Ellie called out “then aqua tail.” She added.  
Rohan dig hole went underground before he came out and he came under Arcanine and use aqua tail and hit the arcanine across the stomach sending him flying to ground and the arcanine was fainted and out.

“that is, it, it’s time to dynamax.” Kabu said as he took out his poke ball as his dynamax bracelet glowed and the poke ball grew to size of hand ball then he threw it at the black, his last Pokémon came out and grew in size. It become a huge dynamaxed Centiskorch.

The music changed as Ellie called back Rohan, her dynamax bracelet band glowed as Rohan’s poke ball grow bigger before Ellie turned around and threw it. Rohan came out but he dynamaxed and his size became big. Rohan let out a battle roar and Ellie smiled.  
Ellie looked at Rohan for a moment and nodded to it, the huge sea weasel smiled before Ellie called a move to attack the Centiskorch and fire Pokémon fainted and exploded the effect of dynamax gone then it shrunk back it’s normal size.

Ellie’s Rohan also shrunk and returned to the normal size, the people who watched the battle cheered loudly and clapped as the battle ended and it was a cool one. Ellie looked at Rohan who ran and then jumped up as he high five with his trainer this made the people cheered more.   
Kabu closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them, he took steps towards Ellie and smiled “good work young Ellie.” He said.  
“thank you.” Ellie smiled and looked at the fire gym leader.  
“I present you with fire badge and my card that has signature” Kabu said as he handed the badge the card to Ellie who took them.

Ellie thanked him again before she left the arena and went back to lobby where a fire gym trainer greeted Ellie then gave her TM38 Will-O-Wisp and Fire gym uniform. Ellie took those before she went to the changing room.

Once Ellie was in the changing room, she went to the locker where she put her clothes and her bag, she opened the locker and started to change back to her normal clothes after she done, she tide her challenge uniform and put it in her bag along with fire gym uniform. Ellie then took out the badges ring and placed the newest badge to the collection she has. Ellie then put the ring badge back in her bag, she zipped the zipper of her bag. Ellie shut the door of the locker, she turned around as her phone rang a message tune. Ellie took rotom phone and checked it to see she has a message from Emily who congrats Ellie for her winning the match today also Emily informed Ellie that she will going to Hammerlocke and she will meet Ellie there.

Ellie smiled and replied to Emily, she also told Emily once she reached Hammerlocke, she will be text her again with that she sent it to Emily. Ellie put the rotom phone back to her pocket before she exit the changing room, she saw Tanya was there.  
Tanya saw Ellie and smiled “you are amazing Ellie, congrats on winning.” She said.  
Ellie beamed “thank you.” She said.  
The two then left the stadium and headed back to hotel, on the way to the inn; Ellie told Tanya that she will head to Hammerlocke. Tanya decided to join Ellie there and Ellie told Tanya to join her.  
Once they were in the inn, each went to their rooms to get pack their things so they can leave to to Hammerlocke and from there they will head to Stow-on-side. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Two hours later and once they packed their things and made sure they got everything, they at lobby before they left the inn. Ellie and Tanya walked and headed to the gate of the town to exit to the wild area, they will be stopped by Milo, Nessa and Kabu who wished Ellie a good luck for her journey and gave her advises. Ellie thanked them before she and Tanya left the town.  
They climb down the stairs and moved to the eastern part and use the bridge at North Lake Miloch to venture up north at their way to the Hammerlocke, they found trainers to battle on the way as well wild Pokémon if they wanted to capture it.

Next Chapter……………….


	9. Chapter Nine: Camping and Ellie’s New Pokémon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Tanya are going to camp and Ellie catches her newest Pokemon.

Ellie and Tanya been walking for few hours as well dealing with some trainers who were too eager to challenge Ellie or Tanya. They went far enough before Tanya dropped down and sat on the log “man I am tired.” She said as she looked at Ellie who was looking at the sky.  
Ellie looked at Tanya “we need camp for the night; the sun is about to set.” She said as she pointed out.  
Tanya nodded “good because i am tried.” She said, “where we set the camp?” she asked.  
Ellie looked around then she pointed at the place “how about that area?” she asked, “it is next to the water.” She added.  
Tanya looked at the place and nodded “that will work.” She said as she got up on her feet “lets go.” She added.

Ellie nodded and followed her, they started to work on setting the camp, and set a fireplace for camp, Ellie let out Ganon and set fire on camp fireplace then he sat down as he watched his trainer and the other lady working on putting up the tent; first they started with Ellie’s tent which was bigger than other tent easily can fit more than 5 people or trainer and their Pokémon team.

Ellie looked to see Tanya was getting her camping kit out to set up her tent “Tanya, you don’t need to get your tent out and set up, we can share my tent, it’s big for both of us.” She said.  
“I know but I prefer to sleep in my own.” Tanya said clearly she has something already in her mind.  
Ellie nodded “ok, I will help you to set it up.” She offered.  
“Alright, you can help.” Tanya said as she looked at the silver haired girl who stepped and help Tanya to set up the tent. After they both done, Ellie made dinner once she done, she let out her Pokémon except one which was hidden in secret pocket in her bag and Tanya got her poke balls and let all her Pokémon out.

After dinner; Tanya and Ellie did clean up the cooking kit they got out once they done, they put them back together and put them away. Some of Ellie’s Pokémon were playing with Tanya’s Pokémon.

Ellie and Tanya were sitting around the fire camp as they were talking; Aki was sitting on Ellie’s lap awhile Ellie brushed his fur gently and humming a tune.  
“Was that eevee your starter?” Tanya asked.  
Ellie nodded “he is, and he is my friend too.” She said, “right Aki?” she asked.  
“eevee.” Aki nodded as he agreed with her trainer.

Tanya smiled as she talked some more with Ellie however Tanya was not aware of a Pokémon that was close by awhile Ellie did sense something, but she ignored it for now. When it was the time to sleep. Ellie called out all her Pokémon and returned them to their poke balls except Aki. Tanya called her Pokémon as she held their poke balls and they were back to their poke balls. Tanya said goodnight to Ellie to replied one back to her before Tanya went to her tent and zipped down the entrance of the tent.

Ellie sat with Aki as she pets him “well Aki, after we visit Hammerloke and meet Miss Emily there, we will go to the next gym at Stow-On-Side.” She told Aki “we are getting closer to finish the challenge and then we will find a home for all of us.” She added as she pets him.

Aki nodded as he curled around himself when he done that, he looks very cute fluffy ball. Ellie smiled as she relaxed and looked at the sky. Ellie smiled as she felt something watching them, it was not hostile, but it was curious “let go to bed Aki.” Ellie said as she looked at her Pokémon who got off Ellie’s lap, both the trainer and her Pokémon went to the tent.

The Pokémon that was hiding and watching Ellie and her Pokémon Aki was a wild Milcery; the wild milcery came out of her hidden place as she came closer to the camp, she stopped at the entrance of the tent that belonged to Ellie.

The fairy Pokémon looked inside thinking that the trainer and her Pokémon was sleep so she sneaked it, she floated closer to Ellie however she heard a movement and was scared, she went and hide behind Ellie’s back bag.  
Ellie sat up but still in her sleeping back “it’s ok, you don’t need to hide, I won’t hurt you.” She said as she smiled gently, Aki lifted his head and looked at where the Pokémon hiding.

It took several minutes before the fairy Pokémon came out, she floated and looked at Ellie and Aki. She made noises as she floated closer to Ellie and Aki as she looked at them.  
Ellie smiled “there you go.” She said as she looked at the wild milcery as she looked to see the wild Pokémon was curious about them then she heard noises coming from outside that made the milcery hide behind Ellie, Ellie blinked as she snice fear coming from wild milcery, she looked at the entrance to see a Pokémon from far, it was was passing by clearly it was looking of something behind the grass.

Ellie looked at milcery ‘she fears that Pokémon.’ She thought as Ellie was aware in wild big Pokémon eat small Pokémon, she read that in one of the books. Ellie looked at wild milcery “hey it’s ok, she won’t hurt you.” She said.  
The milcery looked at Ellie before she floated and sat on Ellie’s lap, it was odd for Pokémon to do that when the Pokémon was wild one. Ellie smiled and pet the wild creamy Pokémon “can stay here to be safe.” She told the creamy Pokémon.  
The creamy Pokémon nodded as she looked at Ellie. Ellie smiled “lets get some sleep.” She said as she laid down, Aki came closer to his trainer as he snuggled closer.  
The creamy Pokémon did the same this made Ellie smiled knowing the Pokémon was a friendly one and whoever will become her trainer will be lucky one.

Next morning; Ellie woke up and got out of her sleeping bag, she rolled it as she put on her back bag and stripped it to the bag. Ellie then went outside as she stretched up, she then started to fire camp again to make breakfast. Ellie was humming to herself awhile she made breakfast this woke up both Pokémon that were sleeping in Ellie’s tent.

Aki and the wild milcery came to Ellie, Ellie smiled “good morning you too.” She said as she smiled at them. Both Pokémon made cheerful noises as if they said good morning to Ellie.  
Ellie has two plate for Aki and the wild milcery “well I have your breakfast here, she said as she stepped closer two Pokémon placed the two plates down for the Pokémon who started to eat. Ellie smiled and went back to her cooking. 

Tanya woke up, she wore her clothes and tide her things before she zipped up the tent entrance and come out, she said morning to Ellie as she went to the small lake and washed her face then she came back and helped Ellie with cooking breakfast.

\-------------------------------

Tanya was putting her tent gears back in her bag and looked to see Ellie already packed her own tent kit back to her pack and sat on log watching Aki and wild milcery playing nearby. Tanya blinked as she found it strange how wild milcrey was not scared of Ellie or her Pokémon.  
“This is strange of how that wild milcery is not afraid of you and your Pokémon.” Tanya said as she still looking at the two Pokémon.  
“True but for some reason milcery is not hostile or scared of me or Aki.” Ellie said as she looked at her Pokémon then Tanya “she is friendly and curious.” She added.  
Tanya looked at Ellie “curious?” Tanya asked.  
Ellie nodded as she told Tanya how she met milcery last night, Tanya listened to story that Ellie told her in how she met milcery. When Ellie done telling Tanya about it, Tanya was thinking.  
“It is sure odd that she is friendly, I never seen a Pokémon is not hostile.” Tanya said as she looked at Ellie.

You are right on that, but it is very rare to see friendly wild Pokémon.” Ellie said, “let alone a wild Pokémon be close within hand reach without being scared.” She added “whoever will be her trainer will be lucky.” She added.  
Tanya nodded and looked at Ellie “seemed she is taking a liking to you and your Pokémon.” She said, “how about you catch her?” she suggested to Ellie.  
Ellie was thinking for a moment “I would do that, but I don’t want to force a Pokémon to join.” She said, “it will be like betrayal a Pokémon trust that they trust you that you won’t hurt it.” She added then she stood up, she picked her back bag.  
“You sure are an odd girl.” Tanya said as she looked at Ellie who has her back turned to Tanya.  
Ellie turned to Tanya and smiled “that what I been told more than I can count how many.” She said then she looked at Aki “Aki, it’s time to go.” She called her Pokémon as she held his poke ball that has an eevee face sticker on it and Aki went back to its poke ball.  
Ellie put poke ball on belt and looked to see Tanya got her back bag too “ready to go?” she asked Tanya nodded before she started to walk. Ellie looked at wild milcery and smiled “it’s time to go now, you be safe.” She told the creamy Pokémon then Ellie turned around and walked.

The wild milcrey made cry that cause both Ellie and Tanya to stop. Ellie turned and looked to see milcery floated fast to her, the fairy Pokémon and serials of noises before she pointed at one of Ellie’s poke balls that were on belt.  
Ellie understood what the wild milcery want “I see, you want to come with us?” she asked.

The wild milcery nodded as she still floating closer to Ellie, Ellie took out a spare poke ball and pointed out for the wild milcery “if this what you want it.” She said as she held it out for milcery who touched it. The milcery glowed red before she went inside the poke ball she touched.  
Ellie smiled “welcome to the team.” She said as she thought of a name for her newest Pokémon as well, she has a prefect name for the fairy creamy Pokémon.  
Taya was surprised at the way of how Ellie can easily capture a Pokémon “I never thought I will see one like do able to capture a Pokémon this way.” She said.

Ellie smiled as she looked at Tanya “I am an odd girl as you said.” She said as she called out milcery out and gave her a name which was Cream, Ellie then introduced all her Pokémon to Cream and introduced Cream to them after that Ellie called them all back to their poke balls and were on her belt. Ellie looked at Tanya “let’s go.” She said as Tanya nodded, the two started to walk as they headed to their way to Hammerlocke.

Next Chapter…..


	10. Chapter Ten: Visiting Hammerloke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and her friend visit Hammerloke.

After a few hours and many battles with several trainers and wild Pokémon in the way finally, both Ellie and Tanya arrived at Hammerloke, they headed to the Pokémon center, so their Pokémon got to heal. Nurse Joy took Ellie’s team first and put it in the first healing team when she did, she gave them back to Ellie before she took Tanya’s Pokémon team.

Ellie talked a bit with Tanya before she left the Pokémon center and headed to the close the café once she entered their she had a battle with the café owner that she was able to defeat easily using Ganon and Aki who able to use iron tail which was effect move against the fairy type.

Ellie took the poke money and berry sweet from the café owner, she thanked him for the battle and items as she sat down at the café after she ordered a hot cocoa mug and three treats one for herself, one for Ganon, and one for Aki. Ellie then sat checking the news on her rotom phone as she put it on the charger, she nodded to herself seeing that the path will clear for Stow-On-Side town, she also learned the type of Pokémon finding out that her current team will be helpful as she made her way to Stow-On-Side.

Ellie then received a text message from Emily, Ellie read it before she sent a reply to Ellie telling her that she did arrive in Hammerloke an hour ago and she was currently sitting at the café there and then she sent it back to Ellie, another text from Emily came as she told Ellie that she will be at Hammerloke in two hours or so and they will meet at the café. 

For two hours Ellie went around the town as she went to a clothes store and brought some things from there before she went back to the café there she found Emily, she smiled and went to the table where Emily was sitting and they both talked, they did some catching up. Emily noticed something on Ellie “Ellie, are you alright?” she asked as she looked at the girl.

Ellie looked at her “I am ok.” She answered.

Emily nodded “I see.” She said however she still has a feeling something was up for Ellie “you told me you get a new Pokémon.” She added.  
Ellie nodded “yes, I have a new one, her name is Cream.” She said as she took out her love poke ball that has her new Pokémon in it “come out Cream.” She called out as cream Pokémon came out and floating close to Ellie.

“A Milcery.” Emily smiled as she looked at Ellie’s new Pokémon.

Ellie beamed “yep.” She said, “she will be helpful when I came across other trainers who have dragon type.” She added.

“Good thinking.” Emily said as she smiled “you know how to evolve a milcery?” she asked.

Ellie nodded “I know.” She said, “but I still don’t know which form I will get her to evolve into.” She was thinking then it came for her.

Emily looked at her “It seemed you know which one you will evolve her.” She said as she smiled.

Ellie looked at her milcery “hey Cream would like to evolve into alcremie?” she asked as she knew that her milcery was an expert in battle.

The milcery made happy noises as she floated and circle around Ellie this made both humans chuckled lightly at the Pokémon’s behavior. Ellie pet Cream on the head as the Pokémon sat on her trainer’s lap.

They stayed in the café till nightfall before Ellie, Emily and Cream left the café, they stopped close bench as Emily sat down, Ellie took out berry sweet and gave it to Cream, Ellie held Cream in her arms and started to spin anticlockwise quickly.

Cream started to glow white before she evolved into alcremie once she evolved, Ellie put her down on the ground and smiled, she looked at Cream who was now berry sweet salted cream alcremie.

Cream spin around and stopped as she looked up at Ellie who kneeled, Ellie, smiled “you look pretty Cream.” She said. Cream smiled and hugged Ellie as she tried to say thank you to Ellie in her own way.

Emily able to get Ellie to visit the Hammerloke vault after she requested a favor from the gym leader of Hammerloke who let them go and visit the hammerloke vault. After their visit to the vault, Emily asked Ellie to stay in the same suite as Ellie who said that she couldn’t impose Emily’s privacy. 

Emily looked at Ellie “it will be alright, Ellie.” She said as she smiled at Ellie in a motherly way “it’s better than sleeping in those cabin rooms at the Pokémon center.” She added.  
“I know but i….” Ellie blushed as she looked away.  
“no buts Ellie.” Emily said as she smiled “you can stay in a suite with me.” She added, “come let’s go.” She told Ellie who nodded and left with Emily to go to the hotel, Ellie thought to send a text message that she will stay over at a friend of her or was it a friend that she viewed Emily. Ellie shook her head as she blushed.

\-------------------------------------------

At the hotel….

Ellie was sitting on the couch in the lobby, she watched Emily for a moment as Emily talked to the man at the reception desk, Ellie sighed as she took out her rotom phone and type a text message to Tanya telling her she will stay over with a friend of her. She then apologized for not telling her about their plan till later this evening. After she did type a text message, she pressed the send button.

A few moments later; a ring tune of the message came as Ellie checked her rotom phone to see it was from Tanya, Ellie read as she found out that Tanya was fine and told Ellie to relax and have fun, she also told that she doesn’t need to apologize about anything with that Tanya said in her message night to Ellie.

Ellie put her rotom phone back in her pocket before she looked to see Emily walking toward her with a smile. Ellie smiled at her as she stood up.  
“come let’s have dinner.” Emily said as she looked at her “also I told the hotel staff to take care of her Pokémon awhile we dine.” She added.  
Ellie nodded “thank you, Miss Emily.” She said.

Emily smiled “you are welcome.” She said as she and Ellie walked to the dining room awhile dropping by the Pokémon care service; Emily gave her team to staff except one, Ellie gave them six Pokémon out of seven so the staff takes care of them. 

Ellie and Emily then went to the dining hall and got inside, they sat at the table for two as the waiter with the menu then stepped back to give them some time to pick their meals.

Emily chose her own drink, main course dish, and dessert, Ellie did the same. Emily looked at the waiter and made a sign to come closer. The waiter came took Emily’s order then Ellie’s order once he did, he repeated what the woman and the teenager ordered before he took the menus and left.

Awhile waiting for their meals; Emily and Ellie talked about random things before Emily asked Ellie if she has a relationship with anyone since she came to Galar. Ellie shook her head and told her that she didn’t have anyone in her life but maybe she will meet someone at some point that she will fall in love with. Emily nodded before Ellie asked if Emily is married or dating anyone. Emily told Ellie that she was single, Ellie nodded.

The waiter came with meals and serve them, he then excused himself and left along with the waiter who came with him. Ellie and Emily started to eat their dinner and enjoyed the time before they had their desserts. Emily then left the dining hall with Ellie and went to the lift to the upper floors where Emily’s suite was. 

As soon as the lift reached the floor where Emily’s suite in; they left the lift and walked down the corridor after 10 doors; Emily finally stopped and used the key card to unlock the door of the suite and walked in, she held the door for Ellie “come in Ellie.” She told the girl.

Ellie smiled and blushed lightly as she tried to shake the metal imagine that Ellie has in her mind, she walked in “thanks.” She said as she got inside the suite, Emily closed the door which is locked on its own.

“make yourself comfortable Ellie, anything you need, you can find it here,” Emily said as she smiled.  
“mmm, can I take a shower?” Ellie asked, “if that is ok?” she asked.  
The woman nodded “sure thing Ellie.” The woman answered the teenager as she smiled.

Next Chapter……


	11. Chapter Eleven: Ellie’s sudden shyness and Emily’s worry.

Ellie put her back bag down on floor next to couch as she opened it up and started to take a clean set of clothes as well her bath kit and went to the bathroom, she took off her clothes before she got into shower after she got the right water temperature she needed, she started to shampooed her hair then she started to use body soap wash to and scrubbed her body, she washed herself and her hair and repeat that two times more before she let the water fall over her hair and her body clean from hair shampoo and the body soap wash.

Outside the bathroom; Emily was on phone as she talked to someone in phone about a business deal, it took half an hour to finished it and sealed the deal, she told the person that she will sent her assistant with papers that already has her signature for the person to sign them. Emily ended the call as she looked to see Ellie out of the bathroom and dressed in pajama and her hair was in towel wrap.

“Bathroom is free.” Ellie said as she sat on couch.  
Emily nodded “I will take a shower myself.” She said as she got up, she went to her bag and knelt down and opened one of them, she pulled out a set of clean clothes and bathing kit, she went to bathroom as she walked in seduce way.   
Ellie was checking Emily out ‘she is so beautiful and sexy.” She thought as she blushed awhile watching Ellie walk to the bathroom. Emily entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Ellie shook her head to clear it “what I am thinking.” She placed her hand on her cheeks “i… am I into girls?” she wondered to herself as she was thinking about it.  
Ellie didn’t notice that time went by and Emily did get out of the bathroom in were a nightgown and has her hair wrapped in towel.

Emily came after she took a shower, she looked to see Ellie was sitting on couch but she was in deep thought, an idea came to Emily, she stepped closer and sat on couch in seduce way this cause Ellie to look at her, Ellie blushed right away.

Emily smiled in seductive way to Ellie “are you going to give me a kiss?” she asked Ellie in husky tone this made Ellie blushed darkly “come on where is my kiss.” Emily added as she watched the poor girl about to faint ‘oh my, I think I took it too far with here but if she is acting like this could it be that she is into girls?’ she thought.

“mmm miss Emily what did you ask me for…” Ellie swallowed thickly as she looked at Emily, she was blushing even darker that before, Ellie’s ears turned red too. If anyone sees her they will mistaken her for a tomato.

Emily looked at Ellie “Ellie, are you ok?” she asked as she got off the couch as she reached out and placed hand on Ellie’s forehead, Ellie fainted at that moment after it became too much for Ellie “oh my Arceus, Ellie.” She gently held Ellie who passed out.  
Ellie was out cold, but she has that fool happy smile and muttered something that she loved sexy ladies and sweet things. 

Emily only able to hear sweet things, she chuckled lightly “oh my.” she smiled as she looked at teenager “you must be so tired, lets get you to bed so you rest comfortably.” She said as she lifted Ellie up in her arms and took her to bedroom.  
Once they were in bedroom; Emily laid Ellie gently on king size bed and covered her with blanket, she stroked Ellie’s hair and leaned forward she stopped ‘what I am doing, what is this odd feeling my heart telling me this is right to do.’ She thought as she kissed Ellie on forehead then Ellie’s cheek. Emily got up on her feet and left the bedroom, she gently closes the door behind her, so she won’t wake Ellie up.

Emily stayed up for few hours as she was doing some phone calls as well requesting her assistant to drop the papers for Mr. Bond the newest client to sign the papers and told her assistant where she will meet the client once she done, she watched some telly before she felt sleepy, she switched off the telly and got off the couch, she walked to bedroom and stepped inside bedroom.

Emily stepped to the bed and went under the blanket next to Ellie, she laid down as she looked to see Ellie’s peaceful face, Emily smiled before she closed her eyes and fallen asleep. Both Emily and Ellie slept all night without waking up. 

The next morning; Emily woke up first as she got out the bedroom and walked to living room and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day awhile Ellie was still sleeping.  
Emily came out the bathroom as she went to her bag and took out a set of usual clothes put them aside. She started to undress and then she took off her nightgown and folded it, she placed it in her bag, she started to wear her casual clothes before she went to the bedroom to wake Ellie up knowing the girl would want to hang out with her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie and Emily were sitting in the dining hall after they ordered their breakfast; Ellie has order eggs and sausages dish and glass of orange juice awhile Emily ordered Galar breakfast and mug of coffee.   
When their orders came; Ellie and Emily were eating their breakfast, Ellie took bite from eggs and sausages dish, she swallowed after she chewed it, she looked at Emily who took a sip of her coffee.  
“Well I have an idea that is you and I have a friendly match just to get you ready for your next gym.” Emily said as she looked at the silver haired teenager.  
Ellie nodded “it will be a good idea to do that.” She said after she finished her plate and she took a sip from the orange juice glass.  
Emily smiled “very well after break we will do that.” She said.  
“you are on.” Ellie said as she smiled as she finished the orange juice glass.

After breakfast; Ellie and Emily went to the Pokémon caring service to pick up their teams and made sure they are fully healed, rested and fed. Emily left the hotel with Ellie, they both went to the small arena and stood opposite to each other.  
Ellie looked at Emily “Miss Emily, what are rules of the match?” she asked.  
Emily smiled “easy, we will be 3 vs 3 Pokémon.” She said, “winner will get something from the loser.” She added.  
Ellie nodded “anything?” she asked.  
“yes anything.” Emily answered as she smiled.  
Ellie smiled “lets go then.” She said as she looked at Emily.  
Emily reached out and took out a poke ball and sent out Honchkrow, Ellie took out a poke ball knowing she will need to fire against Honchkrow, Ellie sent out Ganon.  
Emily looked at Ellie and her Pokémon “that is tepig I gave it to you.” She said.  
Ellie nodded “yes, Ganon evolve during Alola championship journey.” She said “now lets battle.” She added as she smiled.  
Emily nodded in satisfied that Ellie took a good care of tepig “very well.” She said as she looked at her Pokémon “Honchkrow use Sucker punch move on the emboar.” She called out as her Pokémon carried on the order that Emily gave it to her.  
“Ganon blocked it and use overheat move on Honchkrow.” Ellie told Ganon who made a noise before he stopped the sucker punch from Honchkrow then the fire burst out of Ganon and it hit Honchkrow causing it to passed out right away.  
Emily called Honchkrow back to poke ball, Emily put Honchkrow’s poke ball on her belt as she took out the next poke ball “Primarina come out.” She called out as the water/fairy type Pokémon came out.  
‘Miss Emily has Primarina, I guess she did snice we met at Alola.’ Ellie thought “Ganon used Iron head on Primarina.” She said as Ganon moved and use iron head to Primaria which pushed her backward.  
” Primarina use Brine move on Emboar.” The woman called out as Primarina obeyed Emily and the attack hit Ganon directly.  
Ganon winced as he kneeled and let out a painful grunt, Ellie saw that “Ganon.” She called out.  
The fire/fighting Pokémon looked at Ellie and nodded to her as if he was telling her he was fine, Ellie sighed “alright Ganon, lets get that Primarina once and for all.” She said.  
Ganon stood back up and stood the battle stand. Emily looked to see Ellie’s power still can fight “Primarina use Sparkling Aria move on the emboar.” Emily told her Primarina to attack.   
“Ganon moved out the way and use Thunder punch on Primaria.” Ellie called out as Ganon moved out of the attack and thunder punched the water/fairy Pokémon and the attack hit the water/fairy Pokémon causing it to fall down “Ganon use iron head on Primarina.” She called out.  
Ganon moved closer to Primarina and iron headed her, the attack knocked Primarina out of the area.  
Emily sighed “Primarina returned.” She said as she held out Primarina’s poke ball, she put it on her belt after the water/fairy Pokémon returned to her poke ball, she held out her last poke ball to use in match against Ellie.  
“Gardevoir come out.” Emily called out her last Pokémon “lets see how you will able to fight my last Pokémon.” She said as Gardevoir came out of the poke ball.  
‘so, the last one is Gardevoir, physic/fairy type.’ Ellie thought ‘if Ganon get defeated I still have two Pokémon to use.’ She looked at Emily.  
“Ready Ellie, give it your best shot.” Emily told the girl.  
“Alright.” Ellie nodded “Ganon show that Gardevoir what we are made off.” She told her Pokémon who made agreement noise.

\------------------------------------------------

Ellie won the battle against Emily, Emily’s Gardevoir knocked out Ellie’s emboar was unable to fight and he fainted so Ellie has to use Sableye that she called her Shadow, Shadow was able to defeat Emily’s Gardevoir fast since Shadow is Dark/ghost type.  
After that battle; both Ellie and Emily headed to Pokémon center because it was close by so they can heal their Pokémon teams. Nurse Joy took their Pokémon teams and healed one team at a time once both Pokémon teams healed and returned to their trainers. Ellie and Emily left the Pokémon center so Emily could treat Ellie for ice cream at Ice crown shop for winning also she gave Ellie a rare item that will be useful for Ellie at her journey.

When sun was setting; Ellie and Emily returned to the hotel to have dinner, they entered the hotel lobby and went to the dining hall in the way, they dropped their teams to Pokémon caring service to be cared for awhile the two have dinner. After dinner both the teenager and the woman went back to suite to rest for night to rest there as well watching some telly before going to bed.

Next Chapter……


	12. Chapter Twelve: Meeting old faces at Stow-on-Side.

Ellie and Tanya left Hammerlocke a few days ago and once the path was clear from the sandstorm. Ellie and Tanya spent a few hours going up and down the ladders to reach Stow-On-Side as well as battling Trainers and wild Pokémon there.

When they finally able to reach Hammerlocke and it was nearly sunset, Tanya looked at Ellie “I am tired I want to find a place to rest.” She said as she looked at Ellie “what about you?” she asked.  
“I will go to the stadium first and signed up for the challenge.” The silver-haired answered, “then I will find a room to stay in and then look around in the town.” She added.  
“I see.” Tanya said as she looked at Ellie “I will see you later then.” She added as she went to look for a place to stay and rest.

Ellie, on the other hand, went to the stadium and entered it, she was in the lobby and went to the person behind the desk after she took out her ID as well showing the badge ring to the gym trainer. The gym trainer did register Ellie for tomorrow's challenge once that register has done and Ellie picked up the time for her challenge.

The gym trainer gave Ellie back her ID, Ellie out her ID back in her back along with the gym badge ring in her bag. Ellie was busy zipped her bag when she heard someone calling her name.  
“Ellie.” A male voice called out.  
“Wait is that Ellie?” a voice belongs to a female.  
“Is that cutie…Ellie, really?” another female voice said.  
Ellie turned to look and saw familiar faces, it took her few moments to know who those people were, those people were Rex and his sisters.  
“Hi, long time no see,” Ellie said as she smiled.  
“Hey, Ellie.” Rex said as she looked at Ellie “indeed, it been two years.” He added.  
Rex’s older sisters already on Ellie and hugged her, she was sandwiched between the two young woman breasts this made Ellie blushed darkly.  
“Awa, you grew since the last we saw you.” Velvet said as she smiled.  
Hildegard smiled “oh look at you, you are really cute that I want to have a turn with you.” She said.  
“Awa come on I want a turn with her too.” Velvet said as she looked at her sister then the two exchange funny looks “well we can both have fun with her, Hilde.” She said, “and Rex can watch only.” She added.  
Rex looked at them both “come, girls, it’s not for you two going to have a turn with her.” He said, “It’s fair, I want a turn too.” He added.  
“Well, we can all have a turn with her even Max, David and Allister too.” Velvet gave an idea to the other siblings who liked it.  
Hilda smiled “that is a good idea and we can have our Pokémon to join the fun.” She said.  
“Well can I have my first turn with her?” Rex asked as he wants to sleep with Ellie.  
“Mmmmm.” Ellie looked at them “excuse me.” She interrupted them.  
The siblings looked at her and gave her their attention, Ellie took a deep breath before she released it.  
“I am sorry that I will not sleep with anyone.” Ellie apologized to them “but I am not interested in any of that.” She added.  
“Why?” Rex asked as he looked as Ellie was the first girl who rejected sleeping with him.  
“I am here for the challenge then I will leave when I pass it and take the badge.” Ellie said as she looked at the siblings “excuse me, I need to find a place to rest.” With that, she walked to the doors and exited the stadium.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Ellie walked around the Stow-On-Side and finally found a place to stay over the night, the lady who lives in a house with her daughter welcomed Ellie in their house and offered her dinner and breakfast as well staying in the small guest room. Ellie thanked them.  
When it was bedtime; Ellie told the lady and her daughter good night, they told the same for Ellie. The silver-haired teenager went to bed after she set the alarm clock in her rotom phone after she put it on the charger. 

Ellie slept that night peacefully and woke up early and get ready for the challenge. Ellie had a light breakfast with the mother and the daughter before she was off the stadium as the mother and the daughter told Ellie, they will be there, and Ellie thanked them.

Ellie entered the stadium and went to the desk at the lobby, she spoke the gym trainer there and took the number of the locker and the key to open it. Ellie thanked the gym trainer and went to the changing room, she went to the locker she will use and opened it, she started to change into her challenger uniform that Silver groups now her sponsor.

Once Ellie fully in her challenger uniform and put her things in the locker, she closed the locker and locked it. Ellie left the changing room to the lobby. At the lobby, she found people and other challengers were at the lobby.

There were people cheering for Ellie as she walked into the lobby, she talked to the gym trainer before he let her through. Ellie thanked him and stepped to the door that leads to the challenge. Ellie stopped at the door and took a deep breath then she released it before she pushed the door opened and walked through and inside the place where the challenge will be. The door behind her closed.

‘It’s time to challenge Ellie.’ Ellie thought as she nodded, her face was determined to go through the challenge so she will face the gym leader once that she will go on for the rest of her journey. Ellie stepped to the gym trainer there who will explain the challenge to her.

Next Chapter…….

=====================================================

IMPORTANT NOTE:

I have something important I want to tell you that Ellie’s Server I run, the server will be up for four months only from the date of this chapter to see if anyone will join in, however, if no one joins Ellie’s server I am sorry to say the server will be deleted in 8th of May, it is useless to keep it if there are no members to join it.

also i will upload chapter 13 as soon as i can which will be today in an hour or so.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Ghost gym Challenge and Laugh at the fear of Ghost Pokémon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie faces the challenge of the ghost gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: make sure to write chapter 12 before reading this one.
> 
> Characters Note: Rex, Velvet and Hilda is owned by Rexclone22, I only borrow them with his permission.

Ellie listened to the gym trainer who explained to Ellie how the mission will be once he has done with the explaining, he let Ellie alone and left. Ellie stepped to the edge and looked to see the mission layout more clearly and the whistle noise that been heard meaning the challenge started. Ellie smiled as she was ready, she has the right Pokémon to use.

Ellie noticed the entire gym mission was one giant pinball machine. Ellie saw a cup ride that she can use and walked to it. Once she was inside the cup, rotate the control stick to either the left or the right to move in that direction. Ellie found methods she will use to control the cup ‘Remember, rotate, don't push.’ Ellie thought as she did it fast enough and she could even rotate back up slanted walls. 

Ellie reached the goal by going through the two metal bars. Ellie got up the cup and she looked at the platform dividing this section with the next one that has a trainer on it. The gym Trainer named Clive was the one who faced her first. He has two Pumpkaboo and a Phantump. 

Ellie knew those two Pokémon were both Ghost and Grass types, Ellie sent out her Pokémon who was a male torracat that she named Firefury. The torracat defeated Pumpkaboo first using fire fang move and followed by crunch move.

The gym trainer’s first Pokémon did faint so the gym trainer sent out his second next Pokémon that was Phantump. Ellie told Firefury use fire spin move and she told him to use bite move. Ellie’s fire Pokémon finished Pantump. The first gym trainer lost his match against Ellie. 

Ellie called back her Pokémon to his poke ball and she walked to the next cup ride, Ellie saw the next pinball section and saw punching gloves, Ellie looked at it for few moments before she smiled as she got into the cup ride and start to move it. Ellie used the punching gloves to her advantage. Touching one of the boxing gloves and will propel Ellie back, giving her time to spin in whatever direction she needed to go. 

After Ellie passed the first glove, rotate to the right, and get hit by the second glove. Propel Ellie forward to the glove on the right, then rotate once more to the right. As Ellie’s cup dropped down, spin the left to get through the goal. Ellie got out the cup to the second platform and found a female gym trainer who was waiting for Ellie. Once Ellie stepped to the female gym trainer that her name was Lynne.

The female gym trainer sent out Galarian Corsola which was a pure ghost type, Ellie this time called out a female Umbreon that Ellie nicknamed her by Darkie.

“Darkie use bite then dark pulse on Corsola,” Ellie told Darkie, the Umbreon did as Ellie told her to do and Corslola fainted and the gym trainer lost the match and pulled out her fainted Pokémon, Ellie stepped to the last pinball section and got in the cup.

\--------------------------------------------------

At the gym leader private suite in the stadium, Allister and his cousins; Rex, Hilda, and Velvet as they were in their sex session. Rex and Allister were both fucking Velvet at once awhile Hilda was watching them and moaned.

Allister finished inside Velvet’s pussy while Rex did come inside his older sister’s backdoor filling her inside. Velvet screamed as she came too, and she passed out. Allister looked at the screen “well I need to prepare for the match against her.” He said as got up and went to the bathroom to clean up.  
Rex looked at the screen as he saw Ellie going for the last section for the mission, he pulled out her passed-out older sister and went for Hilda and he started to have sex with her as his cock was inside Hilda’s pussy both of them moaned and panted.

They both came together as they went on it till Hilda arched her backfilling her younger brother came inside her pussy and filled her with his seed.  
A pair of hands came and groped Hilda’s breasts, lips were on Hilda’s neck. Rex looked to see Velvet was awake and she was having her fun with Hilda’s neck and breasts causing Hilda to be moaned so deeply as she called both Rex’s and Hilda’s names and she was so close.  
Both the young brother and the older sister kept pleasure till Hilda and Rex came together with Rex buried himself inside Hilda’s pussy and pushed her against Velvet’s front as she sucked harder on Hilda’s neck and toyed with nipples as she groped the soft breasts.

Allister came out of the bathroom fully cleaned and dressed in his uniform “well that was hot.” He said, “I will join you later once the gym challenges are over.” He added as he took the belt that has his poke balls on it and put it on then he left his living quarter and headed to the stadium arena where he stood there and waited for the challenger Ellie.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

the last pinball section needed some work as Ellie rotated slightly to the right at the beginning, then immediately left. Ellie get hit by the punching glove point down, forcing Ellie into the hole with a smaller glove. Ellie used this glove to get to the left wall, then she used the glove down below to propel herself all the way to the top. Once Ellie reach the peak of the push, she rotated to the right to make it past the hole she was stuck in earlier.  
As Ellie went down the path on the right, let her get hit by the small glove on the right wall. This will start a chain reaction between all the gloves that will eventually Ellie landed through the goal. 

Where one more trainer waited at the end of the mission. the Gym Trainer was Roy who threw out Haunter which was defeated by Ellie’s Umbreon. The gym trainer sent his last Pokémon which was Drifblim and the ghost type Pokémon was defeated.

The gym mission was over for Ellie, Ellie started to walk up the stairs to begin her fight with Allister the gym leader.  
Ellie stepped out the corridor and a thankfully short introduction from Allister. Allister looked at Ellie and he told her that he will start up the match. Ellie only smiled and nodded. Allister thought that maybe Ellie was scared from the ghost type and he will use her Pokémon to scared her off which his method was not working on Ellie like the other trainers who challenge him before.

Ellie defeated Allister’s three pokemon; Yamask, Mimikyu, and Cursola easily. Allister told Ellie now he will teach Ellie a lesson as he Dynamaxed his Gengar. 

Ellie smiled as she took out a poke ball and she dynamaxed her Slabeye that Ellie nicknamed her by Shadow and didn’t take long before Ellie called Shadow to use a dark move this finished off Allister’s Gengar who explained and shrunk back to its normal size.  
Allister called his poke ball before he sighed, his face was hidden behind the mask he wore. He walked to Ellie “well done.” He said, “here is your badge.” He handed the ghost gym badge to her and Ellie took it. Ellie also was given TM77 Hex and ghost gym uniform

After Ellie changed her uniform to her normal clothes, she tidied her challenger uniform and ghost gym uniform and put them in her back bag. Ellie then put the ghost gym badge in the badges ring before putting it back in her bag. Ellie made sure she got all the things she has in her back bag and her bag; she then closed the locker and left the changing room, she gave the key back to the gym trainer behind the desk and left the gym.

Ellie went to the Pokémon center and healed her Pokémon once she has done that, she went pc and logged in her Pokémon boxes and swapped the Pokémon with Pokémon she will need for the next gym challenge once she has done that, she logged out and stepped back from the pc. She left for the Pokémon center met with Tanya who spoke to Ellie about her match was amazing.

Ellie smiled “thank you.” She said as she looked to see the lady and the lady’s daughter came out of the stadium along with other people who were Ellie’s fans. The lady offered for Ellie to stay for one more night but Ellie told her she can not and waited to go on with her journey so Ellie and her friend Tanya left Stow-On-Side town and went toward the next gym challenge that was at Ballonlea town.

Next Chapter…..


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A Night in Glimwood Tangle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and her friend Tanya camp at Glimwood Tangle.

Ellie and Tanya were at the entrance of Glimwood Tangle, the forest looked like it came out of a fairytale. Ellie looked around “well we need to find out the way out of Glimwood Tangle.” She said as she looked at Tanya who looked like she doesn’t want to walk more.  
“well cannot rest then get out of the Glimwood Tangle?” Tanya asked as her face a little flushed.  
Ellie looked around “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” She said, “I have a feeling that there are Pokémon around us and the place is not a good place to camp.” She added.

Tanya heard the noises around them as she felt uneasy “if you say so, we can walk and try to find a place to rest for the night.” She said.  
Ellie nodded “make sure you have a Pokémon that does have who knows a dark move or steel move or fire move.” She said, “we will need them in case we run into physic and fairy types.” She added.

“I have a dark type Pokémon and steel type Pokémon,” Tanya said as she looked at Ellie.

Ellie nodded “alright let’s go.” She said as she started to walk into the forest along with Tanya, both the teenager and the young woman walked into Glimwood Tangle as they both headed deeper into woods; they noticed that Glimwood Tangle was mystical and dark woods.

Ellie looked at Tanya “it is easy to get lost, so follow along.” She said as she and Tanya saw Pokémon here like to keep in the shadows of the tall grass, save for the Impidimp that will gather around mushrooms once the two trainers came closer; the Impidimp took off. Ellie hit one of these mushrooms; it did temporarily illuminate the area.

Tanya looked around “this place looks cool.” She said, “maybe I will come back here at some point.” She added.  
Ellie said nothing after she heard what Tanya said as they both kept walking; they stopped after they reached the path splitting in two “which path we will take?” she asked.

Tanya shook her shoulders “you pick, I will wait here, I heard this place does end up in a close area.” She said.  
Ellie nodded “All right, I will go to the left.” She said as she looked at Tanya who nodded; Ellie went the left path as she was followed by Tanya, Ellie found some goodies, she then asked Tanya if she wanted to some of them. Tanya shook her head and told her she can keep them.

\-----------------------------------------------

After several hours or so; Ellie and Tanya did battle other trainers and Pokémon till they finally reached a place camp, they also noticed that at long path there, they can see the lights of the town however Tanya sat down on the flat rock.  
“I cannot walk another step; my feet are killing me, and I am hungry.” Tanya said as she messaged legs “we can camp tonight and tomorrow will exit those woods, tomorrow.” She added.  
Ellie thought for a moment “very well, we can camp.” She said.

The teenager and the young woman started to set up the camp as the fire camp was light and two tents were set up and ready for the girls to use them. Ellie started to cook dinner awhile doing so, she kept Aki; her shiny Eevee was out of his poke ball since Aki can use steel move and fire move which was odd for an Eevee to do that but Aki was a special Eevee that can learn water move, grass move and electric move and other type move using special TMs.

Tanya looked at the shiny Eevee as she wondered why Ellie able to get only Aki out of his poke ball, not the other Pokémon, but she decided not to ask. When dinner was ready; Ellie, Tanya, and Ellie’s pokemon had dinner after that, Tanya cleaned up and packed the cooking kit since it was hers.  
Ellie yawned as she was sleepy and tried “I will get some sleep, good night Tanya.” She said as she stood up “come on Aki.” She added.  
“Night, Ellie,” Tanya said as she looked to see Ellie and her Eevee Aki went inside Ellie’s tent, Ellie put the zipper of the tent down before she got in her sleeping bag and sleep awhile, she snuggled with Aki.  
Tanya waited for some time as the moon was high in the sky; Tanya lowered her head as she let out a pant “oh I need to get this out of my system.” She said as she got up on her feet and went to the path, they came from and she found a place that has tall grasses. she looked around before she walked into long tall grasses, she was trying to get the Pokémon to appear to her so the Pokémon have sex with her.

Tanya stopped in the middle of tall grasses where there was a small opening, she started to remove her clothes, she folded her clothes and put them down, she then laid down on the grass and started to play with herself, cupped and massaged her breasts, teasing the nipples till they harden, she started to imagine being fucked by a Pokémon this made her getting wet, her scent spiked the nearest Pokémon to come out from its hidden place.

The first Pokémon that appeared before Tanya was a male Indeedee, she smiled as she saw his cock was out, big and hard, she parted her legs for him to come at her, it didn’t take long before the male Indeedee pushed her cock into her pussy and started to pound into her pussy before he came inside her so much and filled her pussy with his seed.  
Tanya came with him as she held him close to her making his cock deep inside her, she felt him came inside her, his seed filling her. Tanya cried out in pleasure and panted.

The male Indeedee pulled his cock out and left the young woman and went deeper into the forest, Tanya was not aware of Pokémon were watching her. It didn’t take long for Tanya to end up with another male Pokémon that pushed his cock inside her pussy.  
A group of six Impidimp and three Morgrem came at her and have sex with her, they filled her with their seeds before they left her alone.

Tanya moaned as her body was shaking from deep pleasure from having sex with wild Pokemon, yes Tanya was a real poke slut. She had sex with male Indeedee, two Passimian and Oranguru. Tanya blacked out from too much pleasure from being taken by different Pokémon and filled with different seeds from different Pokémon.

Tanya came back, she groaned as she started to get up on her shaky legs and took her clothes, she returned to the camping place to rest but before that, she needed to clean up for the cum of the Pokémon that was on her skin and lucky for her there was a small pond that Tanya can use to clean herself up however Tanya was not aware of the Pokémon that will be waiting for her.

Ellie woke up with a start, she looked at the ceiling of the tent, she heard a noise outside, she went off the tent window and lifted the cover-up and looked, her eyes widen as she saw something that she never thought she will see.

Tanya was in grip of wild Pokémon; that Pokémon was a shiny grimmsnarl who was thrusting himself into Tanya’s pussy harder and deeper, Tanya was screaming in both pain and pleasure as she been held and fucked by a wild Pokémon, Tanya’s stomach was bigger than normal and bounced up and down as Tanya being fucked with the shiny grimmsnarl, it didn’t take long before the shiny grimmsnarl did come inside Tanya’s pussy again making her belly bigger than before.  
The shiny grimmsnarl didn’t stop as he kept going till he lifted Tanya up before pulled her down hard on his huge and hard cock causing Tanya to come and scream in pleasure. The shiny grimmsnarl did come along with her as he roared. 

Ellie blushed as she watched the whole thing as both Tanya and the wild Pokémon kept going, Ellie lower the cover of the window tent and went back into her sleeping bag, she tried to sleep but her mind kept going on with what was going on ‘Tanya is into Poképhilia too, however, she is not doing it with her own Pokémon instead she is doing it with wild Pokémon.’ She blushed as she remembered someone called a person who has sex with wild Pokémon is called by a poke slut or a poke bastard. Ellie closed her eyes as she tried to sleep but the noises from outside kept her from getting enough sleep.

The next morning; Ellie was packing her things and put them in her back bag, she looked tired as she tried not to look at Tanya as well kept to herself about what she saw last night.  
Tanya was humming a tune as she looked happy and relaxed as she finished packing her tent and cooking kit, rolling the bed inside her back bag. She looked at Ellie “you don’t want to have breakfast?” she asked the silver-haired.

Ellie shook her head as she put her back bag on her back “I will do that once we are at Ballonlea.” She said as she blushed a little, she shook her head to clear her mind “come let’s go.” She said as she walked toward the north path that led to Ballonlea.  
Tanya nodded as she put her back bag on her back and walked after Ellie, she didn’t notice nor see that Ellie was tried and she didn’t also see the blush since Tanya was busy with her own thoughts.

As the two trainers walked on the north path, they could see Ballonlea town and they finally exit Glimwood Tangle. Once they reached Ballonlea; Ellie decided to find an inn to check in awhile Tanya decided to explore the town, Ellie nodded before she and Tanya went to separate ways. Ellie headed to look for an inn awhile Tanya went to do her own.

Next Chapter……………….

\------------------------

Note: Chapter 15 will be posted later today. I hope you enjoy this chapter, also feel free to comment here or join the server for fun, everyone is welcome to enjoy my server.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Ballonlea Gym Challenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie will go through Ballonlea Gym Challenge.

Ellie walked on the road till she found the inn after she asked one of the people who told her where the inn was. Ellie reached the inn and went inside to the lobby of the inn; she went to the desk and told the lady who runs the inn.  
“Hello, I would like to rent a room for three days,” Ellie said as she smiled a tired smile.  
The lady smiled “hello young miss, sure thing.” She said, “could you give me your ID?” she asked.

Ellie nodded as she got out her ID and handed it to the lady who took it, the lady was typing on the computer before she handed the ID back to Ellie.  
“here you go, young Ellie, your room is number 10.” The lady said as she handed the key to the room for Ellie.  
“Thank you.” Ellie took it before she left the lobby and headed to where her room will be, she found it and unlocked the door of room number 10, she opened the door and walked in, the room has a small kitchen area and bathroom, small sitting area, and bed, desk, bed stands and there was also Pokémon bed to the side of the room. Ellie closed the door and locked it, she looked around.

The silver-haired girl put her back bag down and went to bed, she dropped herself on it after she put her rotom phone on the bedstand along with her wallet and room key. The silver-haired fell asleep since she was tired; she slept all night and woke up nearly afternoon. When she woke up, she took a shower and dressed in fresh clean clothes awhile she put a sign for room service and laundry cleaning at the door before she left for breakfast, she made sure she has her bag that inside has her ID, her Pokédex, her rotom phone, the badges things as well few items for her Pokémon. Her team was on her belt as she went to the dining hall and had something to eat.

After Ellie was done eating; she left the inn and went to the stadium to register for the challenge, she entered the stadium as she was in the lobby, she went to the desk and spoke to the lady at the desk there “Hi, I would like to register for the challenge.” She said as she took out the badgering, her ID, and her Pokédex and handed them to the lady.

The lady smiled she took them she checked then started to type on the computer and register Ellie for the gym challenge after she did that, she handed badges ring, her ID, and her Pokédex back to Ellie who put them back in her bag.

The lady looked at Ellie “what time you want to start your challenge?” she asked, “we have open time at 9 am, 10 am.” She added as she listed more time.

Ellie chosen 9 am to start her challenge at the stadium tomorrow morning. After that Ellie left the stadium as she started to walk around the town, a ring of the message came from Ellie’s rotom phone, Ellie picked her rotom phone out and looked to see that Emily did send her a text message.

Ellie opened it up and started to read it, she smiled at what Emily wrote to her, she replied to Emily’s text message that she will be going to challenge tomorrow at 9 am then Ellie pressed on the send button. Ellie then put her rotom phone back in her bag and started to walk again. Ellie wondered where Tanya went as she went to poke mart.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Ellie was back to her room at the inn after she had dinner, she sat in her bed as she checked the news and map once she did that, she set the alarm clock for her to wake up early to attend to the challenge tomorrow after that she will head to the Circhester. She was aware this year she will be going against a rock-type gym not an ice-type gym and that means that she will face Gordie the gym leader that according to what Ellie read that Grodie is Melony’s son and that she and her son switched leading the gym each year and this year it was Grodie’s turn.

Ellie placed her rotom phone on the charger before she went to bed, she laid on the bed as she looked at the ceiling before she fell asleep and didn’t wake up till the next morning by her alarm clock that she set it on rotom phone.

Ellie woke up after she heard the alarm clock, she started to prepare for the challenge after she fully dressed, she took her bag that has the items she needed for the challenge as well her rotom phone, wallet, her ID, her badges ring, her Pokédex. Ellie left her room at the hotel and went to the dining hall, she has a light breakfast once she has done, she looked at the time on her rotom phone ‘it’s time to go.’ She thought as she left the inn, she went to the stadium and entered the lobby. She headed to the changing room after she took the key from the desk.

At the changing room and she unlocked the locker as she started to change to the challenge uniform that Emily made for her, she wore fully and her normal clothes folded them neatly, and placed them in the locker, Ellie closed the locker after she took what she needed for the challenge as well her poke balls on her belt. Ellie left the changing room and back to the lobby, she walked to the door where the mission will be after the girl let her in.

\------------------------------------------------------

Ellie learned that her mission was a quiz and she has to answer it according to the gym trainer who explained to her, if it’s correct it will boot up the stats of Ellie’s Pokémon. Getting a question wrong will do the opposite and lower those stats. Ellie nodded in understanding as her mission just started.

Ellie took a poke ball out “Aki come out.” She said as she looked at the gym trainer.

Gym trainer Annette introduced herself to Ellie “your first Quiz is.” She said “do you know about Fairy’s type weaknesses?” she asked.

Ellie smiled “that is easy.” She said, “Steel-type and Poison-type.” She answered.  
The Gym Trainer Annette sends out Spritzee as her first Pokémon “Spritzee use Echoed Voice on the Eevee.” She said.  
“Aki, use swift to move out follow it with Iron Tail,” Ellie told her Pokémon.

The Eevee nodded as he used swift and moved out to the way; then his tail glow as he used iron tail and hit Spritzee. The fairy Pokémon fainted.   
The Gym Trainer Annette send her second Pokémon which was Slurpuff “Slurpuff use Fake Tears.” She called out.

“Aki Quick attack then Iron Tail.” As soon as Ellie told Aki, Aki moved fast and hit Slurpuff followed it with Iron Tail, the gym trainer’s Pokémon fainted. Ellie smiled “good work Aki.” She said.  
“you won.” The gym leader said as she let Ellie passed by along with her Pokémon Aki. 

The next quiz was from Gym Trainer Teresa, she has a team of two and she told Ellie that she has to answer another question during the battle “the first quiz is… what was the previous Trainer’s name?” she asked.   
“her name was Annette.” Ellie answered as she looked at the gym trainer then she looked at Aki “be ready Aki.” She told her Pokémon. The shiny Eevee nodded to his trainer “vee.” He said.

The gym trainer sent out Swirlix, but it was soon fainted by Ellie’s Pokémon, the gym trainer then sent out Aromatisse and it was defeated by Aki who took damage. Ellie took out a hyper potion healed Aki.

Ellie came to the last quiz which was asked by Gym Trainer Theodora and Ellie defeated the gym trainer two Pokémon. Ellie healed Aki and put him back in his poke ball. Ellie stepped to the door that led to a real gym challenge.

\-----------------------------------------

Ellie stepped out of the corridor, she looked to see Opal the fairy gym leader, the old lady smiled kindly and spoke to her after a little chat. Each trainer took their spot.  
“now young lady we shall start.” Opal said as she looked at Ellie “also you will answer the quizzes during the battle.” She added.  
Ellie nodded “alright.” She said as she took out her poke ball “Samurai come out.” She called out as she sent out Bisharp.  
Opal smiled as she sent out Galarian Weezing “now your first quiz.” She said, “do you know my nickname?” she asked.  
Ellie smiled “the wizard.” She answered.  
Opal smiled then she looked at her Pokémon “Weezing use Tackle.” She said.  
“Samurai Iron head that weezing.” Ellie called out.

The blades Pokémon headbutt the Galarian Weezing and the Galarian Weezing fainted, Ellie’s Pokémon winced it appeared it took damage. Opal returned her Galarian Weezing to its poke ball.  
“that’s a good young lady but I am not done yet.” Opal said as she held out another poke ball “come out Mawile.” She called out as her Pokémon appear “use Draining kiss on bisharp.” She called out as Ellie’s Pokémon fainted.  
Ellie sighed as she called out her fainted Pokémon back to its poke ball, Ellie held another poke ball “come out Ganon.” She called out as her emboar came out.  
“now young Ellie, I have a quiz for you.” Opal said, “what is my favorite color?” she asked.  
“Purple,” Ellie answered as her Pokémon got boost up.  
“correct answer.” Opal said “Mawile use Crunch.” She told her Pokémon who went to attack Ellie’s Pokémon.  
Ellie smiled “Ganon use Fire burst on Mawile.” She said as she looked at Ganon who nodded.  
Ganon used Fire burst on Mawile as the fire burst on Opal’s Pokémon when the fire was gone; Mawile was on the floor, fainted, and has burned marks.

The fairy gym leader held out a poke ball “come back Mawile.” She called the fainted Pokémon back to its poke ball then she sent out Togekiss which was defeated by Ellie’s Pikachu.  
Opal now has one Pokémon, she held out poke ball and called out Alcremie. Ellie smiled and sent out Aki. Both Pokémon exchange attacks as Aki dodged the last attack from Opal’s fairy Pokémon.  
Opal dynamaxed her Alcremie and Aki dynamaxed her shiny Eevee this made the people of the stadium went wild watching the battle between the rising challenger and the fairy gym leader.  
“be ready for the next quiz and think carefully before answering,” Opal said as she looked at Ellie.  
Ellie nodded “ask.” She said as she looked at Opal.  
“All right then… how old am I?” Opal smiled “remember answer wrong, it will be bad for your Pokémon.” She added.  
Ellie chuckled “you really have a sense of humor granny and you battle as…” she stopped ‘she maybe an old lady but she has a heart of young girl.’ She thought “you are 16 years old.” She answered.  
Opal smiled “clever girl.” She said.

As Aki got boost up, Ellie looked at Aki and nodded to him, the battle ended up with Ellie winning as everyone cheered.  
Opal called her last fainted Pokémon, she smiled as she looked to see Ellie hugged her Eevee before Ellie walked to Opal.  
“nice work young Ellie.” Opal said as she took out a fairy badge “you battle well, here you can have the fairy badge and good luck for the rest of your journey.” She added.  
Ellie smiled “thank you.” She took it as she put it in badgering, Ellie then left the stadium and went to the lobby and from the lobby to the changing room.  
At the changing room; Ellie changed back to her normal clothes, she put the challenger uniform and Fairy gym uniform in her bag as well TM87 Draining Kiss in her bag and took it. Ellie closed the locker and walked out of the changing room to the lobby, she handed the key of the locker to the lady at the desk, Ellie then left the gym and headed to the Pokémon center to heal her team once her team healed, she then went to pc to swap her team knowing she will need Pokémon to help her to go cross route 7 and 8. She did log out of the pc and left the Pokémon center, she headed back to the inn.  
On her way to the inn, she saw Tanya speaking to some guy, she ignored Ellie fully like she was not there, Ellie blinked as she went to her way to the inn and entered it.

\----------------------------------------

Ellie was back to the inn and went back to her room, she sat in her room as she found out her laundry was clean and back as she started to pack her things ‘this odd Tanya acted like I was not even there, she was like she never knows me or sees me.’ She sighed ‘well I guess I will be going alone to Circhester.’ Her thought was interrupted by her rotom phone ringing. Ellie picked up her rotom phone and looked to see the caller, she smiled as she answered it.  
“Hi Miss Emily.”  
“Hey Dearie.” Emily said as she smiled “how are you?” she asked.  
“I am ok, what about you Miss Emily.”  
“I’m fine.” Emily said, “well done at your challenge today.” She added.  
Ellie smiled “thanks.” She said.  
Ellie and Emily talked for an hour and so before Emily ended the phone call to attend the meeting, but she promised Ellie that they will meet at Circhester. Ellie did prepare her back bag and her back and made sure she has everything in her bags before she relaxed till bedtime.

Next Chapter……


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Off into Cold weather and Arriving at Circhester.

After Ellie left Ballonlea, she was traveling on her own, she only has her Pokémon team to be her only companions, the journey toward Chichester was a long one, she has two camp twice; once at route 7 and the second one at route 8 which was a maze and Ellie has to figure it out how to leave it after she got lost. Once Ellie left route 8, she walked right into snow biome and the blizzard didn’t started till later.

Ellie and her Pokémon team were worn out and tried from battling trainers and wild Pokémon and Ellie has to use Aki and Ganon snice both Pokémon knew fire moves, Ellie was walking through cold weather as the snow was falling, she pulled her jacket tighter around her, she was cold as she walked in the snow, her feet sink in the snow.  
Ellie shivered as she tired to look ahead, the blizzard was making it hard to look as she kept walking to her bad luck, she was so tired, she fell on the cold snow without moving.  
Ellie was close to Chichester, she could see it, but she was too tried to move, she fainted but the last thing she saw was a pair of boots that were for female.

What Ellie before she passed out, she saw a large, plump woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and lightly painted fingernails. She has voluminous light grey hair that falls to her hips, along with a greyish-blue streak and a single unruly bang. For clothing, she wears thick clothes suitable for cold weather. Her outfit consists of a white turtleneck sweater with the Ice type and Gym Challenge symbols on it, a puffy white scarf, and a large white wool hat. She also wears blue-gray tights with white patterns and white shorts with a black design, her Gym number was 361, and the Ice type symbol on them. To complete her outfit, she wears long white boots and a white and black glove on her right hand.

The woman kneeled and checked on the girl to see she was alive but cold and tried, the woman then stood up as she took out a poke ball, she called out her Pokémon which was Darmanitan. The woman looked at Darmanitan “Darmanitan pick her up, take her away from the cold weather.” She told the Pokémon who nodded. The Darmanitan reached over and picked Ellie up. The woman and her Pokémon Darmanitan went back to the town with Ellie. Ellie was out for few hours but then she started to stir, she felt warm and she was laying on something soft.

‘where I am? The last thing I remember I was out at cold and someone was…’ Ellie thought as she opened her eyes, she looked to see a ceiling of the room, she blinked.  
“you finally wake up.” A voice belonged to female said, Ellie heard footsteps coming closer to her.

Ellie turned to right side to see a woman; the woman saw a large, plump woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and lightly painted fingernails. She has voluminous light grey hair that falls to her hips, along with a greyish-blue streak and a single unruly bang. For clothing, she wears thick clothes suitable for cold weather. Her outfit consists of a white turtleneck sweater with the Ice type and Gym Challenge symbols on it, a puffy white scarf, and a large white wool hat. She also wears blue-gray tights with white patterns and white shorts with a black design, her Gym number was 361, and the Ice type symbol on them. To complete her outfit, she wears long white boots and a white and black glove on her right hand. 

Ellie knew who the woman was, the woman was Melony the ice gym leader and she switched with her son Grodie who was the current gym leader and she specialized with rock type Pokémon.  
“I am.” Ellie said as she sat, she checked looked at her hand to see it was bandages, she blinked “how did I get my hand hurt?” she wondered.  
“that was a wild sneasel that was close.” Melony said as she looked at the girl “is that hand the one you use to throw your poke ball?” she asked.  
Ellie looked at Melony and shook her head “no.” she said, “oh I nearly forget.” She added “my name is Ellie, thank you for saving me from the cold weather.” She introduced herself and thanked Melony.  
“you are welcome Ellie.” Melony smiled kindly.  
“where are my Pokémon team and my bags?” Ellie asked as she was worried over her Pokémon.  
Melony looked at Ellie “your bags are here.” She pointed at the dresser, your clothes and your belt are on desk there as for your Pokémon team, they are in healing machine.” She added.

Ellie nodded as she looked at Melony “I see.” She said, “I need to make sure that they are fine.” She added as she got out of the bed “as well I have someone that waiting for me at the hotel.” She told Emily.  
“you need to rest.” Melony said as she tired to get Ellie to lay down, but Ellie didn’t want to lay down “I will bring your team, as for the person that waiting for you, I could find that person at the hotel and bring them here.” She added “what the name of the person that is waiting for you?” she asked.  
“her name is Emily Silver.” Ellie said, “she must be waiting for her me.” She added as she seemed to think “I can call her, I need my Rotom phone.” She went to her bag and went to the smaller one, she took out her Rotom phone and looked to see text message from Emily. Ellie read it as she found out that Emily was still waiting for her and she was worried about her.

Ellie dialed Emily’s number and Emily did answered the call almost right after a ring “Hi, Ms. Emily.” She said, “sorry to make you wait for you.” She apologized.

Emily was sounded worry over Ellie “hey Dearie.” She said, “I was worry over you because it been hours and you didn’t come nor call you.” She added “are you alright, where you are I will come and get you?” she asked.

Ellie looked at Melony who nodded to her, Ellie started to explain what happened to her “I did passed out at cold weather, I was tried and worn out and so did my team, Ms. Melony who is the ice gym leader did find me and get me to Chichester awhile I was out cold.” She said “where I am, wait I want to ask Ms. Melony about it.” She added as she looked at Melony who mouthed to Ellie.

Ellie nodded as she gave the address to Emily who was in 10 minutes at door of the house and rang the doorbell. Melony got the door and let Emily in after the two grown up women talked awhile heading to the guest room where Ellie was.

As soon as Emily saw Ellie in guest room, she ran to the girl and pulled her into tight hug, Emily was worried and scared that something bad to Ellie, she stroked Ellie’s silver hair. Ellie smiled as she hugged Emily and said she was fine when Emily asked her if she was fine.

Melony looked at the pair, they looked like mother and daughter, she smiled and let the two alone as she went to make hot cocoa for all of them. She came back with trail has three hot cocoa mugs.

The two ladies and the teenager sat and enjoy the hot cocoa as they talked, Melony found out that Ellie was a challenger who came to challenge the Chichester gym however Ellie didn’t come to challenge Melony, Ellie came to challenge Grodie since he is the leader of the gym this year. 

Several hours later; Ellie and Emily left Melony’s house but before that they learned that Grodie will be out of two for five years and to make sure; Ellie and Emily went to Chichester stadium so Ellie could register for the challenge. The man at the desk in the lobby welcome them but only Ellie who stepped to close to desk as she got out her ID, her Pokédex, her badges ring.

The man looked at Ellie and took the ID and Pokédex and typed on pc after he done “challenger Ellie, I am sorry to inform you that our gym leader will be out of town for five days.” He said, “I did register you into system, but I need to know.” He added as he looked at Ellie “which day and what time, you want to go for your challenge?” he asked Ellie.

“when the gym leader will be back, and he will start taking the challenge?” Ellie asked.  
The man told Ellie when Grodie will be back and when the challenge will start, Ellie picked the day and time. After that Ellie put her ID, Pokédex and her bandages ring in her bag, she and Emily left the stadium and headed back to the hotel. Ellie wanted to take a place to stay in till her challenge day however all rooms, suite and wings were taken.  
Ellie sighed as she was thinking, she will ended up camping that till Emily spoke to the man behind the desk that Ellie will stay in same wing she was in, the man spoke to Emily that she will recharge extra amount about that. Emily said that will be fine.

Ellie tried to talk to Emily about it but Emily told her that she will be happy if Ellie share the wing with her.  
After that the two took the lift to floor where the wing that Emily stayed in, they leave the lift and walked at the corridor and stopped at the door of the wing, Emily unlocked the door and let Ellie in “come in Ellie.” She said.  
Ellie nodded and walked into the wing, Emily walked in after her and the door closed and locked, Ellie looked around for a moment before she lowered her head.

Emily smiled “come on I will show you around.” She said, “also I will show the room, you will sleep in or maybe you want to sleep with me.” She winked playful at Ellie.

Next Chapter……


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Recovering at Circhester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie will take time to rest at Circhester.

Emily smiled “come on I will show you around.” She said, “also I will show the room, you will sleep in, or maybe you want to sleep with me.” She winked playfully at Ellie before she started to walk.  
Ellie blushed darkly at what Emily said, she followed Emily who showed her around. The wing has a living area, kitchen, dining area, kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a study room. Ellie took the bedroom that was not used and put her bags there. She came out of the bedroom as she was nervous, she looked to see Emily on the couch as she was on the phone, she looked at Ellie and smiled.  
Ellie sat down on the armchair as she looked at her hands, she remembered what Emily told her earlier about them sleeping in the same bed or something else, also Emily did tease Ellie from time to time. Ellie blushed darkly as Emily teased Ellie about wanting to kiss Ellie on the lips.

Ellie lifted her head and looked at Emily, she saw her, she was at the window and she was still on the phone, Ellie started to check on Emily, the teenager’s eyes roamed over Emily’s body, her eyes were looking at every inch of the older woman, Ellie blushed darkly as she found that Emily was a very sexy and beautiful lady. Her breasts, her butt, the flat belly, the hair, the face, the eyes, the lips, everything of Emily was beautiful, Ellie was with her own thoughts about thinking about Emily, what she feels toward her, and many other things. The silver haired teenager didn’t notice that Emily was done with the phone call.

Emily ended the call and she turned and looked to see Ellie was looking at her, the silver-haired was staring at her without blinking, Emily watched as the girl’s reactions and emotions were naked in the teenager’s eyes and without hiding. She noticed that Ellie did blush then it became darker. 

Emily looked at Ellie and she knew it ‘Ellie is into females, I can guess from how she told me and from checking the other ladies, she still young to make up her mind for it but I know she is into females.’ She thought as she noticed the staring ‘she is checking me out, is she drown to me.’ She thought as she looked at Ellie as she remembered when Ellie reacted when Emily teased her earlier and before that.

Emily smiled as she sat next to Ellie, she leaned closer to Ellie, her face was close to Ellie’s only a few inches apart, she touched Ellie’s hand this made Ellie snapped out her thought “Ellie, are you alright?” she asked.

Ellie looked at her as she noticed that Emily’s face was only a few inches away from her, their lips were so close yet Ellie wished that she could kiss them, she shook her head as she moved back only to fell off the couch in a funny way.

Emily was worried as she stood up after she saw the silver-haired teenager moved back before she fell off the couch “Ellie, are you alright?” she asked as she went to see if the girl was not hurt.  
Ellie sat as she rubbed the back of her head “I am ok.” She said as she still on the floor.  
Emily held her hand for Ellie to help her up, Ellie took it and got up from the floor, she stood up as she still holding Emily’s hand and Emily’s hand was holding her, Ellie blushed and looked away.  
Emily noticed it “Ellie, is something bothering you?” she asked.  
Ellie shook her head “N-no, it’s ok.” She said, “I guess I am tired.” She added as she still didn’t make eye contact with Emily.  
Emily nodded “I see, well you need to rest then.” She said as she smiled at Ellie.  
Ellie nodded “Ummm, ok, I will go and rest in my room.” She said still not removing her hand from Emily’s hand.  
Emily nodded as she let go of Ellie’s hand “I will wake you up for dinner once it is time for it.” She said.  
Ellie nodded “ok.” with that she went to the room that she was staying in and closed the door behind her.

Emily watched where Ellie went, she sighed as she sat on the couch and switched the telly up, she was watching a channel that played a series. She sighed ‘I wish I could help her to figure it out, but I cannot.’ She thought ‘she needs to figure it out on her own unless she wanted to ask me something.’ She sighed heavily, she switched off the telly before she got off the couch and went to her room, she took out a book that she brought with her and went to bed, she laid down and she opened the book and started to read it.  
Emily was in love with Ellie since the day she met Ellie in the Alola region and from that day, she never stops thinking about the silver-haired girl. She couldn’t help herself with her feelings towards Ellie.

\------------------------------------------

Inside the bedroom that Ellie was staying in, she sat on the couch as she was wondering what happened earlier and she was thinking about it, she threw herself on the bed and groaned as her face buried in the pillows ‘I-I cannot help it, the way I feel towards Emily, what I am thinking, could I been attracted to Ms. Emily, I am in love with her even she is older than me.’ She thought as she felt her heart beating fast, it been like this whenever she was near Emily, whenever she is with Emily, her heart was beating fast and hard ‘what she will think of me when she finds out that I love her, will she think of me as a freak.’ She thought ‘what if she rejected it and that she sees me as a child to her.’ Ellie sighed as she buried her face into pillows.

Ellie whimpered as her tears started to fall that she didn’t want to feel rejected, and everyone leaves her as many others did before to her.  
A poke ball has been heard opened up as a Pokémon came out, Ellie sniffed but didn’t lifted her face till she felt a fur against her cheek, it was a soft fur and Ellie knew who was it, she lifted her head and looked to see Aki was next to her.  
“vee, vee.” The shiny Aki looked sad seeing his trainer sad, he nuzzled her and licked her tearful cheek.  
Ellie sniffled as she hugged him “oh Aki, you always there for me.” She said as she stroked his fur on the head as she looked at him and started to talk to him about what was making her confuse and lost and about what she felt towards Emily, her fears about being rejected by Emily.

Ellie fell asleep as she was cuddling Aki who was sleeping in Ellie’s arms, later on, Emily came in to check on Ellie and found out Ellie was sleeping on the bed cuddling her shiny Eevee, Emily took the blanket from the bed of the bed and covered Ellie up so Ellie won’t feel cold and got sick.  
Emily smiled at Ellie and her Pokémon, she couldn’t help herself and took out her own rotom phone, she made the sounds muted for all rotom phone before she took the pictures of Ellie and her Pokémon sleeping, it was a cute picture and couldn’t stop herself from snapping the picture then she left the room closing the door gently behind her.  
‘oh, my Arceus they were so cute.’ Emily thought as she looked at the pictures she took, she smiled at how adorable the trainer and the Pokémon were. She sighed as she went to her room and put her rotom phone on the bed stand to recharge it.

When it was time for dinner; Ellie came out of the room as her hair was combed and she was refreshed, she changed into a hooded blouse and sweatpants, she was wearing white slippers that the hotel place new pair in a plastic bag. Emily smiled as she saw Ellie coming and sat on the couch.

Emily smiled as she looked at Ellie “well you look well-rested.” She said.  
Ellie nodded “yep.” She said, “I guess I was tired.” She added ‘I am sorry Ms. Emily for not telling the truth…. I cannot tell her what I feel towards her’ She thought.

When the dinner came; it was freshly cooked and came out of the oven, and it was put on the table along with of two glasses of berries mixed juice as well there were desserts; Emily and Ellie ate dinner, they talked to one another. Then they had their desserts while watching the telly.

After they have desserts; Emily called for the staff to come and take the empty dishes, plates, and glasses. The staff did come and took the empty silverware and left. Ellie and Emily sat on the couch as they watched a series on telly between they are watching it, they were talking from time to time till the series ended.

\--------------------------------------------------

Ellie was reading a novel she brought before she started her journey, Ellie was laying on the couch in the living area since tomorrow was free as well, she didn’t fell asleep. Emily was in the study room talking on the phone about a business deal with an important client.

Ellie smiled as she read the novel, she was interested in the page she was reading, Aki was sleeping against Ellie’s stomach, Ellie stroked Aki’s fur awhile she was reading from time to time. However, Ellie has fallen asleep, and her novel fallen from her grips to the side of the couch.  
Emily came from her study room to the living area, she was about to talk to Ellie but noticed the girl’s slow breath, she came closer to see Ellie was asleep. Emily watched the girl for a second before she moved closer and picked the shiny Eevee who looked at Emily.  
“vee vie?” the shiny Eevee opened one eye and looked at Emily.  
“I need to carry off your trainer to bed, it’s more comfortable and warmer than a couch,” Emily said before she placed the shiny Eevee on the armchair before she picked Ellie up in her arms and carried her to the bedroom that Ellie was using it. Emily went inside the bedroom and laid Ellie’s down as she pulled the blanket. 

Ellie stroked Ellie’s hair and watched the sleeping girl. Emily then leaned down kissing her once on the forehead and a small kiss on the lips before she stood up “good night Ellie and sweet dreams.” She said before she left the bedroom, she left the door ajar so Aki could go inside if he wants to sleep in bed pet, or with his trainer on the bed.

Emily went to the couch and sat down, she looked at the book, she picked up and looked at the cover without closing the book ‘seemed this is one of the novels that Ellie reading.’ She thought ‘Pokémon lovers that one of the famous novel series.’ She looked at the novel as she remembered that the novel was published by Silver Book Publisher which owned by her ‘maybe I will take Ellie there to meet your favorite authors if you have more than one.’ She thought as she put the marker to where she assumed that where Ellie reached with the novel and closed it, she put it on the coffee table before she got up and went to bed, she has a meeting with a client in the morning to finish signing up a contract as well she has a meeting with manga author who lives here in Circhester. 

In the morning; Ellie and Emily prepared for the day; they went down to the dining hall of a restaurant in the hotel. They had breakfast together; Emily has a coffee with her breakfast while Ellie has a tea with her breakfast.

After breakfast; Ellie and Emily took a tour around the town and went to some shops, Ellie was having fun and relaxing before the gym challenge started. They went to the hot springs there, Emily already booked a private hot spring so she and Ellie could enjoy the hot water as well they won’t catch a cold. 

Ellie leaned back as she relaxed; she didn’t bother to cover the scar on her chest and the odd marking she has at her lower part of her stomach. Emily was sitting opposite Ellie in the hot spring, she noticed the scar and odd markings.

Emily felt sad as she was thinking about her daughter, the one who passed away years ago in-plane crush, if her daughter was still alive, she will be the same age as Ellie, Ellie who was a girl that Emily met at Alola region, she felt a connection to the girl as soon as she saw her first time, she felt if Ellie was like a daughter to her, she sighed heavily and wondered what it will be if her daughter who passed away was still alive.  
“Ms. Emily, is something wrong?” Ellie asked as she looked at Emily as she saw her sad all of sudden.  
Emily snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ellie “it’s nothing.” She said as she smiled at the girl however it never disappeared from Emily’s mind why does Ellie have those markings as well the scar ‘should I ask about them.’ She thought as she sighed. Ellie was relaxed as she enjoyed the soaking in hot spring.

Ellie stretched up as she yawned “this feels so relaxing.” She said as she looked at Emily.  
Emily smiled “I know.” She said, “it makes the muscles relax if you are sore.” She added.  
Ellie nodded as she closed her eyes and yawned again, she sighed as she started to get sleepy, Ellie was nearly slipped underwater which made Emily moved fast and griped Ellie making her still surface on the water as she held the girl.

Emily held Ellie close and she was worried “Ellie don’t fall asleep in the hot spring, you will end up getting a fever.” She added.  
Ellie opened her eyes as she shook her head “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” She blushed as she looked at Emily, she was held by Emily and they were nude together in hot spring.  
Emily stroked Ellie’s hair “it’s ok Ellie.” She said as she smiled gently at the girl “we been here for some time.” She added as she stood up and helped the girl up “come on let’s get dress and return back to the hotel.” She added as she got out of the hot spring tub   
Ellie nodded as she did the same, she and Emily went inside the changing room after they dried themselves and wore their clothes. Ellie and Emily then went to the section where the Pokémon were enjoying the hot springs and collected their Pokémon before they left the bathhouse.

\--------------------------------------------

At the hotel….

Ellie and Emily have dinner at the dining hall in the hotel, The food was delicious, and they had their drinks; Emily was drinking a glass of wine while Ellie was drinking a glass of berries juice.

After dinner; Ellie and Emily returned to the wing they were staying in; Emily went to the study room as she has a phone call with one of her clients awhile Ellie was laying on the couch reading a novel where she stopped. Aki was out of this poke ball as he snuggled against Ellie awhile Ellie was reading the novel at some point Aki was sleeping against Ellie’s stomach as Ellie stroked his soft fur from time to time.

Emily came back as she smiled “sorry about that Ellie, it’s the business call I have to take it.” She said.   
Ellie looked at her “that’s ok.” She said as she smiled “it’s sounded important one.” She added.  
Emily nodded “yes, it is.” She sat on the couch “so what are you reading?” she asked.  
The silver-haired girl smiled “oh it’s Pokémon lovers.” She answered.  
“I see.” Emily said, “I am familiar with the author's name.” she added as she looked at the telly as the news was played, “say, Ellie, would you like to meet the author who writes the Pokémon Lovers novel?” she asked.  
Ellie blinked as she closed the book and sat “meeting the author?” she asked.  
Emily nodded “yes.” She answered, “would you like to meet the author?” she asked.  
Ellie beamed “I would love to; I will also ask the author to signed the book.” She said.  
The woman smiled at the girl “be ready, we will head to Silver Book Publisher tomorrow.” She said.  
“that’s cool.” Ellie smiled as she looked at Emily.

Later; Ellie went to bed early as she was excited to meet her favorite author who wrote Pokémon lovers and many others, maybe also meeting the manga authors she was a fan of them if they are in the company.

\----------------------------------------

Ellie was walking with Emily as they both heading for Silver Book Publisher after Emily made sure that Ellie’s favorite authors were in the company, Emily smiled as she watched Ellie who was beaming.

They finally arrived at Silver Book Publisher and welcomed by the office boy who greeted Emily with respect, Ellie found out that Emily was the owner of Silver Book Publisher.  
Emily walked with Ellie to her office Ellie sat there awhile Emily checked if the authors did arrive as well as the editors. Ellie looked around in Emily’s office which was a stylish one, she looked to see books as well collecting items of manga like posters, action figures, farmed photos, etc. 

There were also books on shelves for novels and manga and other books that been published by Silver Books Publisher. Ellie sat on the couch as she looked around, there was a door against the door and the office boy walked in carrying a trail has a mug of hot cocoa and another one has a coffee. The office boy then left Ellie alone in Emily’s office. Ellie lifted the mug of hot cocoa and took a sip of hot liquid.  
The door of Emily’s opened and closed; Ellie looked at the door to see Emily coming in, the woman smiled “sorry for leaving you alone but I was checking on work here.” She said as she sat opposite Ellie, she lifted her mug of coffee and she took a sip of it.  
Emily smiled “I have a surprise for you.” She said.  
Ellie blinked as she looked at Emily “a surprise?” she asked as she held the mug between her hands to warm them.  
Emily nodded “yes.” She answered as she smiled at Ellie.  
A knock was against the door; Emily looked at the door “come in.” she said as she smiled.

The door opened; a young man and his machoke came as they both were carrying each a box, the young man smiled “ma’am I did brought the items you ask for.” He said as he placed the box on the coffee table carefully not to knock the mugs off. The young man’s machoke put the box down as well but this one was bigger than what the young man and placed it on the floor, the young man excused himself and he left the office followed by his Pokémon closing the door behind them.

Ellie looked at the boxes “what those for?” she asked as she blinked.  
The silver-haired woman with pink and purple strips “look inside them.” She said as she smiled.  
Ellie nodded as she moved closer to the box that was on the table and lifted the lid that was covering the box that one table. Ellie’s eyes widen “those are collections of the famous manga.” She said.  
Emily nodded “yes indeed.” She said.  
Ellie looked to see a mug, a key chain, stickers, and even rare editions of manga that only a few people managed to get it. Ellie also saw an action figure of her favorite character of the manga. Ellie beamed as she looked at Emily “thank you very much, Ms. Emily.” She said.

Emily smiled “you are welcome.” She said, “look in the big box.” She added.  
Ellie nodded as she went to the big box and opened “oh my arcues.” She said as she looked at what was in the big box “those are collections of Legend of Tiro.” She beamed as she looked at manga and plushie, key chain and photo farmed.  
“indeed.” Emily smiled “all the novel and manga collections are signed up by the author.” She added as she looked at Ellie.  
Ellie beamed as she ran and got on the couch next to Emily and hugged her “thank you so much miss Emily.” She said as she giggled happily.  
Emily hugged Ellie so close as she stroked Ellie’s hair soft silk silver hair “you are welcome Ellie.” She said as she smiled.

Ellie beamed as she looked at Emily and they talked till it was time for them to go back to Hotel along with the things that Emily got for Ellie however Ellie did say that she couldn’t carry those things with her. Emily smiled and told her she will keep them till Ellie found her own place after the championship journey. Ellie smiled and thanked Emily again. The rest of the day was fun for Ellie and Emily has the two hanged out together around the town as Ellie was site seeing the town till the day of the gym challenge come.

\--------------------------------------------

Ellie marked the boxes with Ellie’s favorite things, she then looked at Emily and sat next to her on the couch. Emily smiled as she was putting some paper works back inside a suitcase “seemed you have fun today.” She said.  
Ellie nodded “yep.” She beamed.  
Emily smiled “that’s good, it better you relax and have fun from time to time.” She said as she looked at the girl.  
Ellie smiled as she looked at the telly and saw a show was talking about Wolf and his sister Kat. She blinked as she remembered she met them at Alola, she even got knocked over by fans who pushed Ellie around while the fans gather around Wolf and his sister Kat. She listened to the two siblings talking in the interview.  
Emily noticed that “Ellie, are those your idols? You want to meet them?” she asked.  
Ellie shook her head “they are not my idols.” She said, “I did see them before but I was knocked over with their fans and pushed me over to get to them nearly step on Aki.” She said.  
“you are angry over them?” Emily asked.  
Ellie shook her head “they don’t do anything wrong.” She said, “It was a fault of their fans, not them.” She added as she changed the channel as she saw her favorite show “can I watch this series?” she asked.

Emily nodded “that’s ok.” She said as she backed to the paperwork in her hand from time to time, she looked at Ellie ‘I never see someone like Ellie, she doesn’t care about idols like everyone else.’ She thought ‘most people will be going nuts if they see or being close to their idols to talk to them, take pictures of them, ask their signatures.’ She sighed as she looked back at her work and finished the rest of the papers with done, she fixed the papers before putting them in a suitcase before she closed it.   
Emily stood up “Ellie would you like anything?” she asked.  
Ellie shook her head “no, I am covered.” She said as she was chewing on chocolate cookies and a glass of milk.  
Emily smiled and nodded as she went to the kitchen and got a snack as well as a mug of coffee, she came back to the living area and sat on the armchair, she looked at Ellie as she was thinking ‘I wonder who was Ellie’s idol that Ellie was a fan of.’ She thought.  
Later that night; Ellie was sleeping in her bedroom while Emily in the study room and was sitting on a chair behind the desk, she was looking at an old photo.  
Emily sighed as she traced the photo with her finger ‘I wish I could change stop them from getting in that plane, I wish I didn’t let them take my daughter and get in that plane for that doomed flight.’ She thought ‘my sweet child, I wish I still keep you in my arms that day and I didn’t let them take you for that trip.’ Emily thought as her tears started to fall, she sniffled as she covered her eyes with one hand as she lowered the photo down on the desk, there were pieces of new papers about the plane crash the same year Emily lost her two lovers and her daughter with them.

The next day; Ellie did have fun in the morning and she did hang out with Emily however in the afternoon; Emily was invited to attend a party in the evening as well several people came to drop gifts for Emily at the hotel and room service did deliver them for Emily. Ellie blinked as she looked at the dining table now full of gifts for Emily “umm what is going on here?” she asked.  
Emily was reading the cards that been stick-on gifts as she removed them “oh those are gifts for congrats about business deals that were successful.” She said as she read the last card “geez those people are doing it again.” She added as she put the cards on the table.  
Ellie nodded as she sat on the couch to read the rest of the novel she was reading, Emily looked at Ellie “I am sorry to leave you alone in the evening.” She said, “I could stay.” She added.  
“I will be ok.” Ellie said, “Besides this is important to your work.” She added as she smiled.  
Emily smiled “All right then.” She said as she sat down on the couch to watch a show at telly till it was time for Emily to get ready to attend the party. She went to her room to get ready for the party. Ellie was checking something in her rotom phone while Emily was getting ready.

After some time; Emily came out of her room as she was fully dressed in a fancy beautiful dress and has makeup on. Ellie found Emily was beautiful, she blushed as she looked at her rotom phone.  
Emily smiled “Ellie what you think?” she asked.  
Ellie looked at her as she tried to stay not stare “you look so beautiful.” She said.  
“you think so?” Emily asked the girl who nodded, Emily, smiled and stepped close as she has a coat hanging on her arm “I will head out now also help yourself with some chocolate if you want.” She said, “they are on the stack to left.” She added.  
Ellie nodded as she smiled “All right.” She said, “I will if I want some.” She added.  
Emily left the wing and then left the hotel; she went to the party as the driver took her there. Ellie sighed as she laid on the couch, her rotom phone was on the coffee table ‘I wonder how those parties look like.’ She thought as she closed her eyes ‘well who cares.’ She thought as she opened her eyes, she sat on the couch as she took the remote control of the telly and started to go at movies list making sure they were free to charge movies.

Ellie found a movie after she saw the trail of the movie, she smiled and she pressed play and the movie started; Ellie was eating some chips from the chips bag she brought earlier then she went to get some chocolate and took one of the chocolate boxes from the dining table little did she knew that chocolate box she picked was not normal one as Ellie enjoyed watching a movie after another, she finished two chips bags, two juices bottles, and the entire chocolate box.  
Ellie hiccupped as she giggled, her face was flushed, she started to feel funny and acting unlike herself, she didn’t know that she was drunk from the chocolate she was eating “whoo the room is spinning.” She said as she giggled, she let out few hiccups, she tried to get off the couch, she walked to get another box but was smaller compare to the one she ate entire “those chocolate are so good.” She said as she opened the chocolate box and ate few pieces of chocolate, she giggled “oh well I better stop eating.” She said as she felt the room spinning, she hiccupped few times before she laid down on the couch. Ellie giggled as she was staring at the ceiling.

A few hours later; Emily came back to the hotel as she was worn out dealing with clients there who want to get deals from Emily’s businesses ‘at least this night is over.’ She thought as she was on her way back to the hotel, she looked at the window of the car ‘I wonder how Ellie was doing alone.’ She thought ‘she maybe sleeps after reading or watching movies.’ She thought as she smiled.

As soon as the car pulled over; Emily got out of the car and went back into the hotel, she got to the lift that took her to the floor where the wing she was staying with Ellie. Emily exited the lift and walked to the door of the wing. She unlocked the door and opened it up, she closed the door behind her “Ellie, I am home.” She said, she heard nothing as she took off her coat and hanged at the clothes hanger and remove her high heel shoes before going deeper into the wing, she stood in the living area to see the movies playlist open ‘odd the telly was on, that is not like anything Ellie did so far I can tell by the times we stayed in same suite or wing at the inn or the hotel.’ She thought that till she heard a whimper.

Emily was worried as she walked to the couch and looked to see Ellie on the couch as she has a flushed face, she looked at the coffee table and her heart sink ‘by Arceus name, those chocolates, she pinked one of them and took a small bite.’ Her eyes narrowed ‘those are not for Ellie to eat.’ She thought as she remembered that there was not any warning that chocolates made with mixed wine in them.

Emily came next to the sleeping girl and gently shook her “Ellie, sweetie woke up.” She said gently trying to wake up the girl “Ellie, sweetie get up please.” She said as she tried to wake up the girl.  
Ellie opened her sleeping eyes, she hiccupped “heya miss Emily.” She said as she giggled.  
Emily looked at Ellie’s condition “come, sweetie, I will get you to let you sleep it over.” She said as she picked Ellie up, she carried Ellie to Ellie’s room but before she opened the door.  
Ellie buried her face against Emily’s shoulder “don’t wanna sleep alone.” She said as she held on to Emily, she seemed to take Emily’s scent “you smell so good.” She said clearly, she was drunk “give me a kiss.” She added.  
Emily looked at Ellie for a moment “umm, Ellie you need to sleep this over.” She said, “tomorrow you will have a bad hangover.” She added.  
Ellie giggled “don’t care heeee,” She said as she hiccupped “wanna kiss.” She added.  
Emily sighed as she took Ellie to Emily’s room as she laid Ellie down on bed ‘good thing she wore comfortable clothes for her to sleep in them.’ She thought as she helped Ellie to bed and covered her.  
“too hot.” Ellie groaned as she tried to throw the blanket off.  
“Ellie you will get cold,” Emily said as she stroked Ellie’s hair and then fixed the blanket again on Ellie.  
“nnnnooo, too hot,” Ellie whined as she tugged the blanket off.

Emily sighed as she looked at the girl ‘damn I think that fool did it again, sending those two tricky chocolate boxes of his once again.’ She thought ‘but this time his victim was Ellie.’ She thought as she stood up “I will bring a light blanket; it will make you feel cool.” She said as she went to the bag and pulled out the light blanket and came back to bed.

Emily removed the blanket off and then covered Ellie with a light blanket, Ellie has fallen asleep few moments later; Emily sat on the chair next to bed as she watched Ellie sleeping ‘poor thing.’ She thought as she sighed ‘that fool he will pay for this.’ She stood up as she took her rotom phone, she went to the bathroom as she removed the makeup once she has done, she called the fool who sent the tricky chocolate boxes, she waited for him to pick up the call.  
“well hello Emily, did you like my gifts.” The man’s voice came from the phone.  
“you are really an asshole.” Emily said right away “your trick did find another victim.” She added “and for this, I will kick you out the branch you ran.” She added.  
“tsk tsk Emily, what a bad matter you have.” The man said as his voice was held smirking.  
Emily growled, “listen you bastard if you ever do that thing again, I will sue you and you will be behind the bars for good.” She said.  
“oh, come on Emily, it was a harmless trick.” The man said as he smiled.

“harmless?” Emily said in an angry tone “mixing chocolate with wine and pills to make anyone horny as a Pokémon in heat.” She hissed as she was not happy.  
“awa but you like it when you did have those.” The man said.  
“you are going to pay for it.” With that she hanged up the call then she called her lawyer once her lawyer picked up the call.  
“Mr. Roland this is Emily Silver I want to file a lawsuit against Tomas Wind for harassment and attempt of poisoning,” Emily said as she explained more for her lawyer who asked for more details as he was writing down what Emily said after he has done, he asked Emily to keep the chocolate that Tomas Wind sent so tests will be run on them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Emily came back to the bedroom as she was fully dressed in her nightgown, she looked at Ellie who slept on the bed and looked peaceful, Emily sat on edge of the bed as she stroked Ellie’s hair. She was thinking about what Ellie said earlier about wanting to stay with Emily as well kissing.  
‘is she really wanting me to….’ Emily thought as she looked at Ellie’s sleeping form ‘i… I think I will.’ She leaned down close to Ellie as she kissed the girl’s lips lightly before she pulled away, she blushed as she touched her lips.

“Miss Emily.” Ellie said in her sleep “your kiss is so good.” She said as she made a noise before she rolled to lay on her back ‘I want more.’ She said as she was sleep talking.

Emily blinked as she thought the girl was awake, she looked at Ellie’s face to see the girl was sleeping ‘she is dreaming about both of us kissing.’ She thought as she looked at Ellie’s face, she leaned down again as she claimed the girl’s lips again this time was a little longer than the first one ‘her lips are soft and delicious.’ She thought.

Emily pulled away as she blushed, she placed her hand over her heart feeling it beating so fast ‘what I am doing.’ she shook her head as she laid down on the bed next to Ellie, she covered her eyes ‘I did kiss her twice and my heart leaps up with joy for what I did this mean that I really do love her but not as a mother to child, it’s more than that, my heart beating so fast as I kissed her twice.’ She thought as she removed her hand from her eyes and looked at the girl sleeping next to her. Emily was thinking and didn’t notice when she has fallen asleep.

The next morning; Ellie woke up and having a bad headache, she groaned in pain, Ellie felt a move next to her “it’s ok Ellie, I will bring you something for a hangover.” Emily’s voice came to her, it was low and gentle, a few moments later; Emily helped Ellie to sit and gave her two pills and a bottle of water “here drink those, it will help for the headache.” She said.

Ellie nodded as she took the pills and swallowed them with water help, she then rubbed her forehead ‘my head hurts.” She said as she groaned as she felt a little sick, she groaned as she held her stomach “shhh its ok Ellie, I am here.” She said as she gently took Ellie in her arms, she let the girl leaning against her as she gently rubbing the girl’s belly.  
Ellie groaned as she leaned against Emily “miss Emily, what is going on?” she asked.  
Emily sighed “it’s ok Ellie, you just get drunk from chocolate yesterday.” She said, “it was not something for you to eat.” She added, “I am so sorry Ellie, you feel this pain because some fool plays a nasty trick.” She felt upset.  
Ellie moved a little as she leaned her head against Emily’s breasts “it’s not your fault miss Emily.” She said as she let out a whimper.  
Emily sighed as she stroked the sliver hair of Ellie “rest Ellie.” She said as she started to hum a tone.  
Ellie nodded as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, she looked relaxed as Emily hummed a tone for Ellie.

\------------------------------------------

A few hours later; Ellie was feeling well as she sat on the couch after she had a snack along with Emily since both missed breakfast. Ellie was watching some series on telly before a phone call came for Emily.  
Emily looked at the caller's address and then she looked at Ellie “I get this call Ellie; I will be back once I am done with it.” She said as she looked at the girl before she got off the couch.  
Ellie nodded as she looked at Emily after she chewed on the sandwich after she gave Aki a sweet treat, she looked at the screen.

Emily was in the study room as she was talking to her lawyer about the tests on chocolate and the results came back, it was found out that two drugs been put in the chocolate along with wine which was a dangerous thing to do, Emily did listen to a lawyer as she was not happy. Emily tells the lawyer to go with a lawsuit against Tomas Wind. The lawyer said he will do so then the call ended.

Emily sighed ‘that fool, the drugs are mean to boost the sexual activity high for a grown-up woman but what kind of effect it does on pre-teen girl.’ She thought as she wondered ‘I better check on Ellie to make sure she was fine and nothing wrong.’ She thought as she walked to the living area.  
Ellie was humming a tune as she brushed Aki’s fur, she looked at Emily and smiled “is something wrong Miss Emily?” she asked.  
Emily smiled “nothing wrong.” She said as she sat down “do you feel anything?” she asked.  
Ellie paused for a moment of brushing Aki “I am fine.” She answered as she resumed the brushing before she stopped and put the brush down “there you are done.” She said as she let Aki go, Aki jumped down from her lap to the floor and walked to Ellie’s room. Ellie giggled then she looked at Emily “he hates brushing.” She said.

Emily smiled and nodded “it seemed some Pokémon doesn’t like that.” She said as she looked at Ellie studying her to see if the girl was fine ‘she seemed to be fine and there no effect on drugs on her.’ She thought.  
Ellie looked at Emily and blinked “is something wrong?” she asked.  
Emily snapped out of her thoughts “not at all.” She smiled as she looked at Ellie “so what you like to do?” she asked.  
Ellie seemed to be thinking “I am not sure.” She said “there few days left before the gym challenge start.” She added.  
“Are you nervous?” Emily asked.  
“just a little but I know using grass type Pokémon will be a better option against Rock-type.” Ellie said, “Fluffy and Forest.” She added.  
“Fluffy and Forest?” Emily blinked.  
Ellie nodded “Fluffy is a female shiny Whimsicott and Forest is Skiddo.” She answered.  
“I see.” Emily said, “it’s good to use Grass-type against rock type.” She added.  
Ellie nodded “yep.” She said as she beamed.  
Emily smiled “now about what we do till the gym challenge starts, I have a perfect thing to do.” She said looking at the silver-haired girl.  
“What you have in mind?” Ellie asked as she looked at the woman.  
The woman smiled as she looked at the girl before she told her what she planned for both of them, the next few days Ellie and Emily were having fun around the town as well they did some shopping, battling some trainers who wanted to challenge Ellie and Emily as well Ellie and Emily were having a snowball fight, they were having fun as they hit each other with snowballs.

\------------------------------------------------

The next few days; Ellie spent the day preparing for the challenge since she needed to be ready, she did training with her Pokémon with Emily and her Pokémon help for few days only took few breaks to let her Pokémon rest before she resumed training once again.  
Later that night; Ellie went to bed early since she was tired, but the truth Ellie was feeling strange since yesterday, she never tells Emily about that and she kept it for herself. However, this strange feeling she got making her hot and bother and feeling odd between her legs, she was not aware that the effect of the drugged chocolate boxes did something to her. 

Ellie tried to ignore that strange feeling between her legs by trying to sleep but later she woke up and end up getting in the bathroom to have a cold shower just to help with the heat she was feeling.

Ellie didn’t sleep all night, she groaned as she was still awake, she looked very tired as she decided to stay in bed, she was still under the blanket as she wanted to go back to sleep. She pulled the blanket up covering all her head as she rolled to her side.  
‘what is happening to me, it never happens to me before.’ Ellie thought ‘odd is it because I am growing up? Maybe it is.’ She thought as she sighed ‘maybe I will read about it later once I get some sleep.’ She tried to relax so she could sleep.

A knock came against the door followed by Emily’s voice “Ellie, are you awake?” Emily’s voice from behind the closed door.  
Ellie lifted the blanket off her face “I am sorry miss Emily I won’t have breakfast with you, I didn’t sleep well last night.” She said.   
“oh, that’s ok.” Emily’s voice said, “I will get you something from the store for you to eat once you are awake.” She added.  
“ok,” Ellie said as she heard Emily walked away from the door, Ellie sighed as she covered her head, she stayed awake for an hour or so before she has fallen asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------

Emily sighed as she finished eating her breakfast, she took a sip of her coffee ‘odd I wonder what is wrong with Ellie?’ she thought ‘maybe she is tired, she was training really hard lately, I guess that normal if she prepares for the gym challenge.’ She thought before her rotom phone rang.  
Emily blinked her rotom phone and looked at the address ‘it’s my lawyer.’ She thought as she answered the call. Emily found out that she won the case as Tomas wind will be jailed as well paying a huge amount of poke money. Emily thanked the lawyer and ended the call, she looked at the rotom phone.  
‘The money will be giving to Ellie, she is the one who suffers from that trick, it is fair that money will be going for her bank account.’ Emily thought as she got up and left the dining room and then the hotel, she went to the Silver Book Publisher to finish some work that started to pile up. Emily needed to do those work before she heads back to the hotel.

It was a little after two when Emily was able to leave the office at Silver Book Publisher, she went to the store and brought snacks for both Ellie and herself. Emily was sitting with Ellie making sure that Ellie was fine seeing the girl was already up this made Emily relaxed as she enjoyed the rest of the day talking and having fun. Emily, however; Emily was not aware of Ellie having her own troubles with the nasty trick of the chocolate.

At night when Ellie was assumed to be sleeping; Emily was on her bed as she pleasured herself for nearly half an hour teasing herself as well imaging Ellie touching her, she came at that thought. Emily panted as she catches her breath.

Emily then got up and walked to the table and took out a poke ball and she let her Arcanine out of his poke ball, she laid on the fluffy carpet

Emily stroked her Arcanine cock for serval times, she watched as it got harder and bigger, she licked her lips as he was ready. Emily was on four as she looked at her Arcane “come on Arcanine give it to me.” She said as she lowered herself on carpet awhile her butt was in the air, it didn’t take long before Arcanine mounted her from the back and started to go in and out Emily’s pussy as he was on top of her, the Pokémon thrust in and out of Emily’s pussy going faster and harder as his cock head hit Emily’s womb entrance again and again.

Emily moaned and panted as she felt her Pokémon was big and hard, he let out rumbles and soft growls as he pounded into her womb, Emily cried out as she came feeling his knot slid inside her pussy. Her Arcanine didn’t slow down as he thrust faster and harder into Emily’s tight pussy before he let out a howl and came inside Emily. His hot seed flooded into Emily’s womb and over-filling it, Emily came several times as she felt the seed of her Pokémon overfilling her again, she stayed on the floor and tie to her Pokémon who was on top of her, she panted as she was smiling on her face. Emily was not aware of someone did see the whole thing; that someone was Ellie, Ellie blushed darkly as she went to her room without making any noise, once she was in the safety of her room, she felt her heart beating so fast and she felt wet between her legs just from seeing what Emily did on her own then with Emily’s Pokémon. she felt strange to watch what Emily as well she heard Emily calling her name.

Ellie went to her bed as she laid down, she laid on her back as she touched herself, she was touching her chest, she felt odd yet pleasure from touching her sensitive small nipples, her breasts were small. Ellie blushed as she moved on of her hand put stopped as she rested her hand on her stomach, she shook her head before she removed her hands off her body, she fixed her pajamas and pulled the blanket over her, she closed her eyes as she tried to sleep.

Next Chapter………….

\-----------------------------

Author Note: man that one long chapter that I wrote, I like how I wrote it very much, I hope you all enjoy reading it. if you have ideas for me to write don't be shy and share them with me in the comments. Stay safe and healthy everyone.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Rock Gym Leader’s Challenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie goes through the rock gym challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I will post two chapters; Chapter 18 and Chapter 19.
> 
> if you don't read the story previous chapters, please do.

Today was the day that Ellie will face the rock gym leader and his gym challenge, she did prepare herself and her Pokémon team as well she took the items that she will need for the challenge. Ellie sat in her room after she had breakfast with Emily. She looked at her poke balls “ok everyone, we will do our best today.” She said, “let us win this challenge as we did before that.” She added as she smiled.

Ellie stood up and took her bag that content her uniform challenge and badge ring as well as the potions she will need. Ellie walked out of her room as she looked to see Emily fully dressed and on the phone.   
Emily ended the call and looked at Ellie “Ellie are you ready?” she asked.  
Ellie nodded “I am ready.” She said.  
Emily nodded “very well.” She said as she went to the door followed by Ellie.

Ellie and Emily left the hotel and headed to the Circhester Stadium. Once they both there and they were in the lobby. Ellie went to the desk and talked to the man behind it, she also handed her ID. The man typed on the keyboard once he has done, he handed Ellie’s ID back as well the key of her locker that she will use.

Ellie took them and thanked the man; Ellie went to the changing room; she went to the locker she will use and unlocked it. Ellie opened her bag and took her uniform out, she changed into it after she was fully dressed in her uniform, she made sure she has everything she needed as she well her items pack that will be needed for the challenge. She closed the locker and locked it before she left the lockers room, she headed towards the door as the gym trainer let her through.  
“Here we go,” Ellie whispered to herself before she went through the door, once she entered there was a trainer gym there, he explained to Ellie how her mission will go and what parts of it then the gym trainer gave Ellie a device that helps her to navigate so she won’t fall into traps.

For Ellie’s gym mission in this gym, she will use newly acquired Trap Detector to navigate each area while avoiding hidden pitfalls. Ellie knew falling into one, she would be forced to restart from the last trainer pad that she stepped on, so avoid spots Ellie’s controller begins to vibrate. The stronger the vibration, the closer she got to the pit.  
Ellie started to move the first section; Ellie started to walk then she took a right, then turn left around the rock, and Gym Trainer named Abigail was waiting for her.  
“Well prepare for battle.” The gym trainer said as she sent out Boldore.  
Ellie smiled as she sent out her water Pokémon; her Pokémon was a female empoleon “Empress use hydro pump” She said as her Pokémon obeyed her. The match didn’t take long and Boldore was out cold. The gym trainer pulled her Pokémon back to poke ball, she let Ellie passed her.

From the trainer, Ellie went to the left and until she reached the wall. Ellie started to walk north, Ellie walked till she reached the northwest wall, but she stopped one tile before the wall, she then took a right until the rock. From here Ellie went upstairs.

‘ok, the first section is done now the second one.’ Ellie thought as she looked at the second section. Ellie walked north after passing two rocks, she then took a left turn then she started moving north towards the next trainer.   
The Gym Trainer Kiera smiled “let's battle.” She said as she sent her Crustle.  
Ellie knew that Crustle was both a Bug and Rock-type, she took out a ball and sent out her emboar “Ganon, come out.” She said as she called out her Pokémon.  
“Crustle use X scissor.” The gym trainer called out.  
“Ganon moved out of the way and use fire punch,” Ellie ordered as Ganon obeyed Ellie’s order.  
Ellie watched her Pokémon fire punched Crustle “Ganon use Hammerarm.” She told her Pokémon who used hammer arm move on Crustle which it knocked the Crustle out cold.

The gym trainer called her Pokémon back to its poke ball, she let Ellie passed her. After Ellie defeated two trainers; From the top right corner of the trainer platform, Ellie went slightly north, then right towards the next trainer.   
The Gym Trainer named Oliver was waiting for her, he looked at Ellie “let’s go, I am sure I can win.” He said as he sent his Carkol which was both Rock and Fire. 

Ellie grinned as she sent out her Water/steel type, after a quick match; Ellie defeated the gym trainer, she walked past him.   
After the third trainer, Ellie went all the way right and she reached the wall. She walked up towards the rock, then she took left until she reached another rock. Ellie walked up and then she has a clear path to the stairs. She climbed up to the next section which was the last section for the mission before she faced the gym leader.

Ellie walked to the last section of the mission and looked to see the last section was in the middle of a sandstorm, Ellie pulled down the goggles to protect her eyes ‘ok here I go.’ She thought as she started by walking north, then she took right and walk around the lined-up rocks. Ellie then went left but she didn’t go too far since there was a pitfall. Ellie then went up once she was able to see the trainer pad, she walked there. Ellie walked across the three trainer pads and a Gym Trainer named Wendy at the end of it. The gym trainer sent her Sudowoodo which was a pure Rock-type.  
Ellie got out her grass poke ball which was male chesnaught that Ellie named him Chip whom he defeated Sudowoodo.

With Ellie did defeat the gym trainer Wendy, Ellie went right and then up once she passed the rock, she walked along the rocks, then she moved to the left wall. Ellie walked forward and hit the next rock. Ellie went right one, up to two, right two, then up two. Ellie stepped on the pad to remove the sandstorm. Ellie walked beside the area in front of her between the two rocks to make it to the end of the section which she did.

After her gym mission ended, she entered the door to lead to the main challenge, she healed her Pokémon that needed to be healing before she walked the long hall towards the exit, she could hear the cheers of the audience. She walked out the long hall and entered the stadium.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ellie looked to see the gym leader stood in the middle of the stadium and waiting for her, she stood in middle with him as he looked at Ellie.  
“I see you manage to get through the mission fast.” Grodie said as he looked at Ellie “well then before we start the match.” He added, “I will use four Pokémon in the challenge once you defeat them, I will give you my gym badge, my card, money prize, and TM.” He told her.  
Ellie nodded “all right.” She said.  
“very well, let's start,” Grodie said as he went to his side.  
Ellie did the same and faced Grodie, she waited till the match started, Grodie sent his first Pokémon Barbaracle which was Rock/water type. Ellie used Chip who was grass/fighting type, Ellie ordered Chip to use a grass move which made quick work and Gordie's first pokemon fainted.  
“very good.” Grodie smiled “but I won't be easy on you.” He added as he took out poke ball and called out his next Pokémon which was Shuckle who was rock/bug type.  
‘Ganon is next.’ Ellie thought as she called back Chip and she pulled Ganon Poke ball out “come out Ganon.” She said.  
Her emboar was bigger and stronger than Grodie’s Pokémon who didn’t last long with Ellie’s Emboar attacks causing Grodie’s second Pokémon to faint.   
“very clever,” Gordie said as he smiled then he called back his fainted Shuckle.   
“thank you,” Ellie said as she looked at Grodie.  
Grodie held out a poke ball and called out his third Pokémon “come out Stonjourner.” He called out as his Pokémon appeared before him.  
Ellie looked at this third Pokémon ‘a pure rock type but will be useless.’ She thought as she called out Ganon. Ellie called out Chip back out. Chip able to defeat Gordie Stonjourner very easily since rock type is known for being slow Pokémon which Ellie took that as an advantage. Ellie then pulled Chip back to his poke ball.  
“I see you defeated my three Pokémon, but I won’t let you win the challenge that easily,” Grodie said as took out his fourth poke ball. Grodie dynamaxed his Poke ball and called out a dynamaxed Coalossal.  
Ellie did Dynamaxed her poke ball and called out her Pokémon “let's go Empress.” She called out.

Empress appeared behind Ellie as she was dynamaxed and face off Grodie and his dynamaxed Coalossal, Ellie called out water move which defeated Grodie’s Pokémon from the first move and his Pokémon fainted. Ellie did win the rock gym challenge as everyone cheered. 

Grodie sighed and walked to Ellie, he stopped few steps from her “good work miss Ellie.” He said, “I present you the rock gym badge.” He said as he handed her the badge as well his card, a good sum of poke money, and TM48 Rock Tomb.

Ellie left the stadium and headed to the ladies locker room, she entered it and headed to her locker, she unlocked it and opened it up, she changed into her casual clothes and put her challenger uniform in her bag after she tided it. Ellie then put the newest badge she earned in the badgering and put it back in her bag along with TM and Grodie card.

Ellie closed her pack bag and carried it, she closed the locker and locked it before she stepped out of the ladies locker room and headed to the front desk at the lobby giving the locker key back. The gym trainer gave Ellie a rock gym uniform as a gift before Ellie took it and thanked it. Ellie left the gym stadium and headed back to the hotel so she will rest for a day or two before she headed off to the next gym challenge.

At the hotel; Ellie went to the wing where she was staying with Emily, she went to her bedroom after she rested for a day; she was left to the next challenge. Emily made sure that Ellie has everything and was ready to take the next gym. Both Ellie and Emily parted away; Emily went to Wydon while Ellie headed to Spikemuth.

Next Chapter………


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Dark gym Challenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie goes through the dark gym challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 19, make sure you already read the chapters before this one.

Ellie did travel through route 9, the weather was still cold when Ellie left Circhester, she pulled her jacket hoodie close as she walked through the snow but the closer she got to Spikemuth, the warmer it gets and the snow started to get lighter and thinner.

Ellie faced a good number of trainers on the way to Spikemuth each one was defeated easily by Ellie whom she knew which Pokémon and moves should be used. she kept going on her way as she avoided wild Pokémon the best, she could sense she was not interested in any of them to catch.

Ellie stood and pulled her rotom phone to check and to see if she was heading the right way ‘mmm according to my rotom GPS, I am heading the right way.’ she thought ‘only a few meters away.’ She thought as she put her rotom phone away as she started to walk again.

An hour and a half later; Ellie was finally able to reach Spikemuth, she walked in as she went to the Pokémon center to heal her Pokémon. Ellie learned that Spikemuth itself is a stadium and as soon as Ellie left the Pokémon center, she will meet a gym trainer who told her about the rules before Ellie starts the challenge which some trainers who failed the challenge did talk about it before her.  
‘so, I need to have Pokémon for the challenge.’ Ellie thought as she went to PC and logged in to her poke bank, she switched her Pokémon team with Pokémon she will need for the challenge once she has done that, she logged out, she then went and brought some potions and Items she will need from the shop that was in the Pokémon center after she was done with her purchases. She left the Pokémon center. Ellie exited the Pokémon center and headed right, she found out a gym trainer was waiting there.

“are you here for gym challenge miss?” The gym trainer who was one of the Yell Team asked.  
Ellie looked at the young man “yes I am.” She said.  
“very well, go that door, it is a locker room, change to your challenge uniform.” The gym trainer said as he gave Ellie’s a key “your locker at the girl’s side.” He added.

Ellie nodded as she entered the room through the door and went to the girl’s side, she found her locker and changed her clothes once she dressed in her challenge uniform, she put her pack and her causal clothes inside the locker but took her items bag for the challenge along her poke balls belt that has her team hang on it.

The silver-haired girl left the locker building and stepped to the gym trainer who let her through and told her that her challenge started now.  
Not a few steps in and Ellie was ambushed by a Team Yell grunt who sent out his Galarian Linoone that was super weak to Fighting attacks. Ellie sent out Ganon to face the Team Yell grunt’s Galarian Linoone.

With two fighting moves from Ganon and the match ended with Ellie winning it. The grunt left as Ellie started to walk again, she stopped when she saw Mr. Mime, she stepped closer and lifted her hand feeling invisible wall ‘, oh this will be fun.’ She Ellie thought as she heard steps behind her, Ellie turned to see two grunts of team Yell.

Both grunts forced Ellie to battle them, they both let out two Thievul, Ellie pulled out two poke ball and let out her emboar, and her alcremie both Pokémon obeyed Ellie after she told them to dodge the two Thievul.  
”Cream, Ganon, dodge them both.” Ellie called out as she followed her order with two orders one for Cream and one for Ganon “Cream use Dazzling Gleam.” She called out “Ganon use Superpower.” She added.

Both Thievul got hit by Ellie’s Pokémon moves and they both fainted, the grunts both were not happy to be defeated and took off leaving Ellie alone, Ellie then turned to look at Mr. Mime who ran off as well, Ellie stepped where the invisible wall was to find there was none, she started to walk again only to be stopped once again by another team yell grunt who was at the window and battled Ellie. The grunt from the team yell sent out Scrafty, Ellie sent out Cream against the grunt’s Pokémon.

“Cream dodge then use draining Kiss then followed it by Dazzling Gleam,” Ellie called out as Cream obeyed Ellie’s order, Cream dodged Scrafty’s attack then she used a draining kiss and followed it with Dazzling Gleam which it ended up with the grunt’s Pokémon fainted. The grunt took off called the fainted Pokémon back to its poke ball and left in hurry.

Ellie noticed something inbox and went to it to find out it was a max revive, she found out it been there for a while, she can tell from the dust on it, she wiped the dust and took it, she put it inside the items bag. Ellie started to walk again and stopped when she saw once again Mr. Mime.  
‘another invisible wall.’ Ellie sighed as she turned around to find out another grunt there. The grunt challenge Ellie for a battle, Ellie looked at the grunt “let us go.” She said as she held out a poke ball which held Ganon then she sent Ganon out.

The grunt sent out Weavile “Weavile use ice shard.” the grunt called out.  
Ellie looked at her emboar “Ganon use Fire burst to melt it then use Hammerarm.” She said.

The emboar used Fire burst which caused the ice to melt and for the grunt’s pokemon to stepped back only to get hit by Ganon’s hammer arm after Ganon came out of the fire. The Weavile fainted and its trainer called it back to its poke ball and ran off leaving Ellie alone.

Ellie turned to look at Mr. Mime who took one look at Ellie and ran off and it will be the last time Ellie will see him, Ellie sighed as she started to walk again however a blockade prevented her from going on. Ellie looked at it seeing there was no way to get through it so she started to look around, she found a building where she can go through, she went to the building entrance and walked to see it has a tunnel that will get her through the other side.

A grunt was waiting for her there blocking her way from going through, the grunt forced Ellie into battle and sent out his two Pokemon; Drapion and Liepard.  
Ellie sent out her Gliscor Glider and her alcremie Cream against the grunt’s Drapion and Liepard, both the grunt’s Pokémon defeated by Ellie’s two Pokémon.

The grunt called their pokemon back and ran off which allow Ellie to go on her way, she walked till she reached an open area between the building which from the look of it, it looks like an arena. She also saw the dark gym leader.  
The dark gym leader welcome Ellie and told her they will start a battle soon but first, he told that in his gym there was no Dynamax for Pokémon as well he will use four Pokémon while Ellie can use her whole team if she wants that and once she won, she will take the dark gym badge, his card, a Tm and amount of poke money.

Piers the dark gym leader walked the side of the arena and stood there; Ellie has done the same. When the battle started.  
Piers threw his Poke ball and sent out Scafty and looked at Ellie “let's battle.” He told her.

Ellie smiled and took Cream’s poke ball out “Cream come out.” She said “Cream use draining kiss.” She called out.  
“Scarfty dodge it and use payback.” Piers said as his Pokémon did as he told.  
“dodge it Cream, move fast, and followed it by Dazzling Gleam,” Ellie called out for her Pokémon.  
Cream’s dazzling gleam hit Scarfty hard and the pokemon fainted, Piers called his fainted Pokemon back then he picked up another poke ball, he sent out Malamar.  
Piers’s Malamar attacked Cream and hurt her badly since the Pokémon was dark/physic type. Ellie called out Cream and sent out Glider instead.  
“Malamar use night Slash.  
“Glider use swift to move away from Malamar then use Bug bite,” Ellie called out as Glider used swift and then used bug bite.  
“Malamar use psycho cut,” Piers called out.  
Ellie looked at Gilder “move out the way and use X-Scissor.” She called out. Gilder obeyed Ellie’s order and able to dodge Malamar’s psycho cut. Then Glider’s bug moves hit Malamar hard which knocked Malamar out arena and it fainted.  
Piers called his Pokémon out “you really good.” He said, “but I won’t be easy on you.” He added as he got a poke ball and sent out his Skuntank however Ellie’s Pokémon Gilder did defeat Piers’s fast by Dig move.

Piers called back his fainted Pokémon “clever to use dig move but I won’t let you win.” He said, he took his last poke ball and sent out his Obstagoon. Ellie called out Gilder and then she sent out Ganon instead.

“Obstagoon use Shadow claw on Emboar.” Piers ordered as his Pokemon obeyed and attacked Ganon.  
“Ganon block him and use Hammerarm,” Ellie called out.  
Ganon did as he told but he winced a bit, Ellie saw it “hang on Ganon.” She told him “fire burst.” She called out as Ganon did as Ellie told.

The battle lasted for a bit but Ellie’s emboar superpower did knock out Piers’s Obstagoon out and cold. The battle ended with Ellie won the challenge. Ellie smiled “Ganon, we won.” She called out as she ran to her Pokémon and hugged him, the huge fiery Pokémon hugged Ellie and lifted her off the ground.

“Ganon put me down,” Ellie told her but seeing they both happy, she let him carry her off the ground.

Piers was stunned as Ellie won, he sighed as he called his fainted Pokémon back to his Poke ball. He then went to Ellie, Ganon put Ellie down seeing the other trainer approaching them. Ellie pets Ganon’s arm gently before she walked to Piers and stopped few steps from him as he did the same.  
“well done young gal, you able to defeat me fairly.” Piers said, “for that, I will present you with a dark gym badge.” He added as he handed his gym badge, his card, the prize money, and TM85 Snarl.

Ellie took the dark gym badge, Piers’s card, the prize money, and TM. She left and went back to where her locker so she could change into her casual clothes and put her new items she got after defeated the dark gym leader in her pack bag.

At the lockers room and on the girl's side; Ellie changed her normal clothes, she then put the dark gym badge in the badges ring before she put it back in its case then back into her pack bag, her challenge uniform back tide and back into her pack bag, she made sure she has everything in her pack bag before she left, one of the gym trainers/grunts were there, he handed her dark gym uniform as a gift. Ellie thanked him and handed him the locker key. Ellie went to the exit of Spikemuth.

Ellie took a deep breath and release it ‘next is Hammerlocke which is my final gym challenge before I face off Leon for the championship match.’ She thought, Ellie went through the headed tunnel that leads her back to Hammerlocke, she battled the trainers she found in the way before Ellie decided to take flight on her dragonite Draco’s back for the rest of the way to Hammerlocke.

Next Chapter……


	20. Chapter Twenty: Going back to Hammerlocke and Gym Challenge.

Ellie took a flight on Draco’s back which he flew across the way from Spikemuth to Hammerlocke city, Ellie arrived early to Hammerlocke city before her Pokémon landed on open empty space, Ellie climbed down her Dragonite's back and landed on her feet.  
Ellie looked at her Dragonite and smiled “thank you Draco.” She said as she petted her dragon’s side before, she called him back to his Poke ball “returned to your poke ball, Draco.” She added as she then put his poke ball on her belt before she walked to the Hammerlocke stadium to register for the gym challenge.

Ellie entered the stadium into the lobby, she walked to the front desk to where the gym trainer stood “hello, I would like to register for the gym challenge.” She said as she took out the bandages ring and her ID from her bag and handed them to the gym trainer at the desk.  
“Alright, I sign you up.” The gym trainer said as she took the ID from Ellie and started to type on the keyboard as well, she made sure that Ellie has seven badges “you can put the badges ring back in your bag.  
Ellie nodded as she put the clear case that has the badges ring inside back in her bag, she waited till the trainer gym handed Ellie’s ID back to Ellie. Ellie took it and put it back in her wallet and back to the pocket of her trousers.

“well, Ellie, when you want your challenge to be?” The female gym trainer asked.  
“tomorrow at 10 am,” Ellie answered as she looked at the trainer gym who nodded.  
“done.” The female gym trainer said.

Ellie thanked the gym trainer before she left the lobby and exited the stadium and went to the hotel to get room to stay. Ellie walked on the street as some fans gather around Ellie for signature and taking pictures with her. After an hour later; Ellie arrived at the hotel and went to the reception desk of the hotel and talked to the receptionist for her to take a room, Ellie then took the key and took the lift to the floor where her room will be.

Before she left for the Pokémon center so she will heal her Pokémon team as well as swapping some of her team members so they will for facing challenge and gym leader once she has done, she went back to the hotel where she will rest for the rest of the day.

Ellie took a shower before she laid on the bed, Aki padded to her before he jumped on the bed and snuggled against her, Ellie giggled “well seemed we all needed the rest.” She said as she stroked her Pokémon soft white fur.  
“vee evee.” Aki made a happy noise as he smiled.  
“well after we have done with the champion challenge, we will find a place we all make a home for ourselves here.” She said.  
“vee.” Aki nodded as he made a happy noise.  
Later after she had dinner, she went to sleep and made sure she was prepared to go for the challenge tomorrow at the stadium. Ellie went to sleep after she made sure that her Pokémon team was in top shape and healthy.

The next morning….

Ellie woke up early as she started to prepare herself and get ready, so she headed to the stadium when it was 9:30 and after she had breakfast. Ellie entered the lobby and walked to the front desk, she talked to the gym trainer and took the key for her locker. 

Ellie then went to the lady’s locker room and walked to her locker, she unlocked it and opened it up, Ellie started to undress and took off her jacket and then her shirt, she put on the challenger uniform shirt on. Ellie took off her boots and then unbutton her pants and took it off, she put on the shorts of uniform challenger then she put on the challenger uniform boots once she fully dressed in her challenger uniform, she hanged her shirt and jacket on a hanger and she hanged it in the locker, she then folded her pants and put her boots inside the locker, she put her items bag on and took her belt that has her team and put it on, she then closed the locker and locked it.

Ellie exited the ladies locker room to the lobby, she stepped to the door that separated her for the gym challenge after the two gym trainers let her through, she heard the people cheered for Ellie, she smiled then she took a deep breath, held it then released it ‘this is final gym challenge before I go and face Leon the champion of Galar.’ She thought she went through the door.  
Ellie stepped into the vault to see three gym trainers and the gym leader were there. Ellie founded out she will do double battles meaning she put out two Pokémon at once against two Pokémon of the gym trainer. After Raihan the gym leader explained, he called for the first match.  
“I see, well let’s get start it,” Ellie said as she looked to see the first gym trainer stepped closer to her.  
The young man smiled “I am Sebatian, I will be the first to battle you.” He said.  
Ellie nodded “very well, let us go.” She said.  
The young man nodded as he took out two poke balls and let his two Pokémon out; Sliggoo and Pelipper.  
Ellie smiled “well here I go.” She said as she took out two poke balls “come on Lightning and Cream” she called out both her Pikachu and her Alcremie.  
“Sliggoo use dragon breath on Pikachu.” The gym trainer said “Pelipper use water Pulse on Alcremie.” He added.

Ellie looked at her both Pokémon “Lightning, Cream, dodge it.” She ordered her Pokémon “then Lightning use Thunderbolt on Pelipper, Cream use Dazzling Gleam on Sliggoo.” She told both her Pokémon.

Ellie’s Pokémon obeyed Ellie order as they moved out way of the attack before their attacks hit their targets and both Pokémon fainted. The gym trainer pulled his both Pokémon back to their poke balls “you are really good.” He said before he returned to his place.  
Ellie smiled and thanked him, she held Lighting’s poke ball and Cream’s poke ball and returned them to their poke balls.  
“well done, Ellie.” Raihan smiled “now it’s time to face the second trainer… come on Camilla.” He added, “you are up next.” He told the female gym trainer.

The female gym trainer named Camilla stepped forward and looked at Ellie “let's start battling.” She said as she took out two poke balls and let her two Pokémon out; Ninetales and Turtonator.  
Ellie nodded “alright.” She said as she took out two poke balls “come out Rohan and Glider.” She called out her buizel and gliscor.  
“Ninetales use Flamethrower on gliscor.” The female gym trainer called out “Turtonator use Rock tomb on buizel.” She called out.  
“Rohan use swift to get away then use Brine on Ninetales.” Ellie told her buizel “Glider move out the way then use firefang on Turtonator then followed it on use dig” she called out.

Both Ellie’s Pokémon carried out Ellie’s order, Rohan moved out of the way and use water pulse and knocked out ninetales who did faint.  
Glider moved out of the attack and used fire fang on Turtonator who let out a sound of pain then Glider used dig and went underground.  
“Ninetales return.” the female gym trainer called her fainted Pokémon back it’s poke ball “Turtonator use dragon breath that buizel.” She called out.  
“Rohan use swift to move out of the way and then dig,” Ellie called out for her water Pokémon who escape turtonator’s dragon breath and dig underground as well, it didn’t take long before Glider and Rohan attacks caused Turtonator to faint.   
The gym trainer sighed and pulled her fainted Pokémon back to its poke ball before she stepped back to her place. Ellie has one last gym trainer before she faced off Raihan the gym leader. 

The third gym trainer named Aria was next and she sent out her two Pokémon “I will defeat you once and for all.” She said as her two Pokémon; Abomasnow and Hakamo-o. 

Ellie grinned as she sent out her two Pokémon; her emboar Ganon and her alcremie Cream, Ellie ordered her Pokemon to attack both the gym trainer Pokemon and battle ended up with Ganon used fire thrower on Abomasnow and Cream used draining kiss on Hakamo-o. And both the gym trainer’s Pokémon fainted, and Ellie won the third battle.

With that, the gym challenge ended for Ellie and it was time for Ellie to face Raihan the dragon gym leader. Ellie went to the door after the third gym trainer told her to go through it, Ellie looked at the long corridor that led to an open, Ellie healed her Pokémon before she started to walk toward then she exited to the stadium.

Ellie looked to see Raihan who stood in the middle of the area and waited for her, she walked to him and stood few steps away from the gym leader. Raihan was two rotom phones floating around him as he made poses and sounds of pictures being snapped by two rotom phones that been floating around him, he saw Ellie and smiled “well done Ellie, you finish my gym challenge now.” He raised his hand “the main event, the battle between me and you.” He said as everyone cheered in-stadium “now we will have duel battle.” He added.

Ellie stood next to him and looked at him “thank you.” She said, “let’s start then.” She added.  
The gym leader and challenger took their place opposite to each other. Raihan smiled “well Ellie today, you will lose and drop the challenge.” He said.  
Ellie was calm at him saying that ‘well let’s see what you can.’ She thought as she looked at him, she looked at him as she has her hand on her belt and ready to take two poke balls out.

Raihan the gym leader took two poke balls out and flashed a smile to the rotom phones around him “come out Gigalith and Flygon.” He called out as his two pokemon came out the poke balls.  
Ellie sent out her Pokémon; Fluffy and Rohan who stood before her and the battle started. Raihan ordered his Pokemon; Gigalith and Flygon to attack Ellie’s Pokémon.

“Gigalith use body press on buizel.” Raihan ordered, “Flygon use steel wing on whimsicott.” He ordered his other Pokémon.

Ellie looked at her Pokémon “Fluffy use swift to get away and then use Rozar leaf on Gigalith… Rohan use swift to move out of the way and ice beam on Flygon.” As soon as Ellie ordered her Pokémon.

Both Pokémon obeyed Ellie as moved out of the attacks of Raihan’s two Pokémon before they used their moves and attacked both Raihan’s Pokémon at once. Rohan’s ice beam hit the flygon at the same time Fluffy’s razor leaf hit Gigalith and flygon at once. 

Raihan’s gigalith and flygon were out and fainted, Raihan sighed as he called his fainted Pokémon out. Raihan “I won’t go easy on you, Ellie.” He said as he took out two poke balls and called out two new Pokémon; Sandaconda and Duraludon and he ordered them to attack Ellie’s Pokémon.  
Rohan managed to knock out Sandaconda with an ice beam while he got knocked out cold by Raihan’s Duraludon who also hurt Ellie’s grass/fairy Pokémon.

“hang on Fluffy and use swift to escape Duraludon Iron head,” Ellie called out as she called Rohan’s back to his poke ball and took out Ganon’s poke ball, Ellie called Ganon out in time as she ordered him to fire punch at which did a little damage to dragon/steel type. However, Raihan’s Duraludon knocked out Ellie’s grass/fairy Pokémon easily but not before Fluffy able to use Giga drain on steel/dragon Pokémon.

Ellie called out Cream who appeared next to Ganon “two against one.” You said, “you clearly at disadvantage.” She said.

“as if you can beat me.” Raihan said then he made a pose and flash a smile “this is it.” He said out loud “it’s time Dynamax.” Raihan said as he called his Pokémon back his poke ball then he used his dynamax his Duraludon’s poke ball and which big to handball size and he threw it behind him, and his Pokémon came behind him.  
“Duraludon use breaking swipe on alcremie.” Raihan called out as he looked look ahead, his Pokémon’s body press move hurt Cream.  
The audience went wild at this; Ellie called Cream in her poke ball using the dynamax bracelet, Ellie threw out Cream poke ball which was big as a handball and Cream came out “Cream use Draining kiss on Duraludon.” She called out “Ganon use superpower on Duraludon.” She called out as both her Pokémon obeyed her.  
Both Ellie’s Pokémon attacks hit Duraludon at the same time which caused the Duraludon to lose and exploded as it shrunk back to its normal height and he has fainted.   
Raihan was shocked as a young girl like Ellie able to defeat him that easily “it cannot be, I lost.” He said as then collected himself up and he called his poke ball out.

Cream returned to her normal height as she went to Ellie who picked her up and Ganon picked Ellie up “we won.” Ellie said as she giggled when Ganon hugged his trainer “we got the last badge.” She added as she smiled. The audience went alive and cheered for Ellie for winning her last badge.  
Rohan smiled as he shrugged and walked to Ellie who was celebrating her winning of the last gym with her Pokémon.   
Ellie looked to see Raihan walked to her and her team “Ganon put me down, please.” She requested it. Ganon put Ellie down on her feet before he watched his trainer talking to another trainer.  
“good work Ellie, you really best me.” The dragon gym leader said as he smiled “here I give you, the dragon gym badge with this last badge, you will go through the gym champion challenge before facing the champion of Galar.” He added as he handed his gym badge to Ellie.  
Ellie took it “thank you.” She said as she smiled.  
“here is also my card and TM99 Breaking Swipe.” Raihan said, “good luck also there will be a trainer ticket for you so you can go to Wyndon, come tomorrow to Hammerlocke train station.” He added.

Ellie nodded and thanked him again as she took the dragon gym badge, Raihan’s card, TM99 Breaking Swipe, amount of poke money.  
Ellie left the arena to the lobby, a gym trainer waited for Ellie and handed Ellie a dragon gym uniform as a gift, Ellie thanked the gym trainer and went to the ladies locker room to change her clothes.

\----------------------------------------------------

Ellie came out of the stadium after she changed to her normal clothes and gather the things she got today ‘well only step more to go.’ She thought as she went to the hotel, where she has the hotel to take her clothes for laundry and she said she wanted them tomorrow so she will leave after few hours.  
Ellie changed to another outfit as she went to heal her Pokémon team after she has done she swapped her team for route 10 knowing the Pokémon there was ice type.

Later; Ellie went back to the hotel and went to her room, she had dinner, she had a text message from Emily, Ellie smiled and read it before she typed back her reply and sent it to Emily. Ellie then went to sleep early so tomorrow she has lots of things to do.

The next morning; Ellie woke up to someone knocking on the door of her room, Ellie got out of the bed as she fixed her hair. Ellie called out “who is it?” she asked.

“A room service, I brought your clothes clean and ironed.” A female voice came from the other side of the door, Ellie opened the door and took her clean clothes from the lady, and thanked her. Ellie closed the door and then started to pack her things after she dressed in her clothes; hoodie blouse and black pants, knee black boots. Ellie made sure she has all her things pack and not lift anything behind.

Ellie had breakfast before she left the hotel after she paid for her stay, Ellie went to the train station and entered it, she took her train ticket from the clerk and waited for the train that will go to route 10 and from there she will head to Wyndon.

When her train arrived, she climbed to it and sat on her seat after she saw it to the man who dressed in uniform for people who work in train company. A few minutes later the train started to move and started speed up as it was heading to route 10 train station.

Next Chapter……..


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Rose the annoying Pedo and the sights seeing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie arrives at Wydon city...

After the train reached route 10 train station, it stopped there as the passengers came out of it, Ellie came out as she carried her pack bag and her bag. She wore a warm jacket before the train reached the station ‘it was cold, oh man I don’t like cold that much.’ Ellie pulled the hoodie down as she rubbed her arms; it was cold, and snow-covered everything on sight ‘well good thing I have Ganon and Aki with me along with my other Pokémon.’ She thought ‘well here we start.’ She thought as she took steps and exited the train station.

It was cold in route ten as Ellie could see the snow was covered, she could also saw few trainers who would challenge as soon as she was within the range as well wild Pokémon that were ice type. Ellie started to walk as she battled few wild ice Pokémon that was easily defeated since Ellie used her both Pokémon; Ganon and Aki both Pokémon defeated wild ice-type Pokémon before Ellie ended up facing several Pokémon trainers who challenge her as she was nearby them. Ellie defeated every single one of them.

An hour or so later; Ellie was near to gates of Wydon city, Ellie took a deep breath as she was running from the place where the last Pokémon trainer was defeated towards the gates of the city. She stood straight and looked to see the gates of the city ‘finally I arrive at Wydon.’ She smiled as she started to walk heading to the city as soon as she went through the gates of the city. Ellie looked around to see the city was bigger than any city she passed in the Galar region.

The silver-haired saw the Pokémon center and walked to it, she entered the lobby and headed to the desk “Hi nurse Joy, I would like to heal my Pokémon team.” She said as she smiled as she handed her Pokémon team to the pink-haired nurse.

Nurse Joy took them and put them on the healing bed machine so Ellie’s Pokémon started to heal, once Ellie’s team was fully healed, she took them out of the machine and gave them to Ellie who took them and put them back on her trainer’s belt.

“Thank you, Nurse Joy,” Ellie said as she smiled.

Nurse Joy nodded as she smiled “you are welcome, young trainer, come again when you need to heal your Pokémon” She said.

Ellie nodded as she went to the poke market corner and restock on items that she ran out of them, she paid the amount of the items before she walked to the doors of the Pokémon center.

Once Ellie exited the Pokémon center, she started to walk toward the hotel so she can get a room there, she arrived at the hotel and got inside, she walked to the front desk and talked to the receptionist there and getting a room, the reception gave Ellie a room which was at floor 3, she handed the card key and Ellie took the lift to the floor 3 once the lift stopped at the floor 3, Ellie exited the lift and walked to corridors, she found her room and unlocked the door using the card key.   
Ellie put her pack bag her but took her bag that content the badges ring, the items, her rotom phone, her wallet, and the hotel room key card. Ellie checked that she has what she needed before she left her room, she closed the door of her room and took the lift down to the hotel lobby, she left the hotel.

Ellie walked on Wydon streets, she asked some people passing where the stadium of championship battle will be held, the people gave her directions, and some pointed the way to where it will be. Ellie thanked them before she headed there. Ellie reached the championship stadium, she went walked inside, she was at lobby, she walked to gym trainer there who stood behind the desk “I am Ellie, I would like to sign up for the championship matches.” She said as she handed her ID and the badges ring that was full of the eight gym badges.

The gym trainer smiled and took Ellie’s ID and well the badges ring which she ran the badges ring through the scanner then the gym trainer typed on the keyboard to fill the form to sign Ellie up for championship matches once the gym trainer did that, she smiled and handed both the ID and gym badges ring to Ellie. Ellie took them back and put them in her bag then she waited till the gym trainer spoke again.

“well miss Ellie, congrats to finish off the eight gym challenges and gaining the 8 badges, you will wait for five days before the championship battles opening ceremony.” The female gym trainer said.  
“why is that?” Ellie asked.  
“you are the first trainer that finish the 8 gym challenges and got the 8 badges.” The gym trainer said, “as well our champion Leon is out in business and he won’t be back till the fourth day.” She added.  
“I see,” Ellie said as she sighed.

“we will send a text message to you to alert you about before the ceremony start.” The gym trainer said as she smiled.  
Ellie stroked her hair “Alright then, thank you.” She said as she smiled.  
The lady smiled “you are welcome.” She said as she looked at Ellie.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie left the lobby of the stadium as she stood outside on the sidewalk ‘well I guess I have few days off before the ceremony of championship battles start.’ She thought ‘well it’s a good thing to sightseeing, maybe I can meet up with Miss Emily.’ She thought as she started to walk around and looked around at sights that Wydon. Ellie took Aki’s Poke ball out and called him out, so he walked next to her as Ellie was looking around.

Ellie looked to see a huge tower ‘mmm according to the map.’ She thought as she looked at the map that was in her rotom phone ‘Rose Tower.’ She thought as she looked up at the tall tower before she looked at her rotom phone before she scrolled to see more sightseeing, Ellie didn’t hear nor know that someone stood behind her.

“Hello young Ellie,” Rose said as he caused Ellie to jump off her skin who turned around and faced the man and next to him a blonde woman.

Ellie calmed herself down “h-hello Mr. Rose.” She said.

“I am sorry for scare you like that,” Rose said as he smiled however something in his smile made Ellie feel uneasy and a little nervous.

Ellie shook her head “no, it’s ok.” She said, “I was busy looking on my phone, so I was not paying attention.” she added.

“interesting, what you were looking for?” Rose asked as he was planning something while his eyes were staring at Ellie in a strange way this made Ellie even feel more uneasy. It’s like he was a predator that looks for prey that was her.

“just some sightseeing,” Ellie answered as she looked at him.

“mmm well how about I give you a tour around and invite you for dinner.” Rose said, “also I would like to talk to you to sign a sponsorship so you will work for me.” He added, “I grant anything you want as long as you obey everything I tell, and you will do anything I want only.” He told her “what you say?” he asked as he was looming over her as if he wanted her to accept it “I will not take a no for your answer.” He added as he smiled.

“I am so sorry.” Ellie said, “I cannot accept it.” She added, “excuse me I have other things I do.” She excused herself.

“you won’t go anywhere young lady, you will accept my terms for sponsorship I offered you,” Rose said as his voice tune was odd as it made Ellie feel terrified.

Rose reached to grip Ellie’s arm hard but then a figure came closer, the figure was none other than Emily.

Emily came closer to the tiro as she stood next to Ellie “there you are Ellie, I was looking for you.” She said as she smiled and looked at young silver hair.  
“Ms. Emily,” Rose said in a cold tone as he looked coldly at Emily.  
Ellie looked at Emily and if she knew what Emily wanted her to say “i- I am so sorry Miss Emily.” She blushed as she felt Emily’s arm wrapped around her.  
“where you went, I did tell you to wait for me at the hotel lobby till I finish the business meeting,” Emily said as she looked at Ellie.  
“so sorry, I thought I can do some sightseeing till your meeting is over,” Ellie said as she looked down.  
Emily sighed then she smiled “that’s ok Ellie, sit on the bench over here till I have a word with Mister Rose.” She said.  
Ellie nodded “ok.” She said as she walked to the bench that was nearby and sat there.

Emily smiled as she watched Ellie then she turned to face Rose fully “I thought I told you to stay away from my charger.” She said, “Mr. Rose, I did tell that I am Ellie’s sponsor.” She added.  
“so what? I can take over sponsorship as soon as she signs documents.” Rose said, “she will move a nice addition to my team.” He added.  
Emily smiled coldly “well you can not do that.” She said, “Ellie already sign up a sponsorship contract.” She added.  
“you can not do that.” Rose said, “I want her to work for me only.” He added as he was not happy.  
“Sorry, but that won’t happen.” Emily said, “anyway I need to get to my charger, excuse me.” With that, she left and walked to Ellie who stood up. The two talked as Rose and the blonde woman with him watched before Ellie and Emily walked away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie and Emily walked in silence heading to the closet café so the two can sit down and relaxed a bit maybe have something to eat. Ellie said nothing as she thought Emily was upset or angry, she looked at the woman’s face, but she couldn’t tell what Emily was thinking.  
Ellie looked down as she looked upset “I am so sorry, miss Emily.” She said.  
Emily snapped out of her thought as she heard Ellie talking “what about Ellie?” she asked.  
“about causing troubles,” Ellie answered as she stopped walking.

Emily stopped and looked at Ellie “if you think about what happens in the talk between Mister Rose and I.” she said, “don’t worry about it, you have done nothing wrong at all.” She smiled gently as she placed a hand on Ellie’s shoulder “you don’t need to upset or cry.” She added, “alright Ellie.” She looked at Ellie in a motherly way.

Ellie looked up at her as she smiled back as she wiped her own tears “alright.” She nodded and smiled.  
“come let’s get you something to eat,” Emily said as she looked at Ellie and smiled.  
Ellie nodded “ok then.” She said as she walked with Emily as they both headed to the café.

\------------------------------------------

Rose was not happy being rejected by a merely little girl like Ellie, Rose was in his office in his tower, he had Oleana on his desk as he was on top of her having sex with her. The blonde woman was moaning like a true slut as Rose thrust his cock in and out of her pussy, she panted and moaned “Sir more.” She panted.

Rose picked up his phase as he was hammering Oleana’s pussy, his cock was hitting the opening of Oleana’s womb again and again. It didn’t take long before Oleana arched her back and came as her legs wrapped around Rose’s waist to burying his cock deeper in her. Rose grunted as he kept thrusting deeper, harder and faster before he came inside his blonde secretary filling her with his seed. They have been having sex for the last two hours before a phone rang.

Rose panted as he reached and took the phone up “hello, this is Rose.” He said as he spoke normally.  
“Hi Mr. Rose, it’s me, Leon.” The champion of Galar said.  
“oh Leon, how are you Lad,” Rose said as his hand reached and cupped the blonde’s woman’s breast.  
“I am fine, been busy with dealing with some issue,” Leon said.  
“so, where are you, you are aware the championship challenges will start in five days,” Rose told the champion of Galar.  
“I know I will be there in time,” Leon said as he talked about visiting his hometown to check on his family before coming back to Wydon city.

Meanwhile; at café….

Ellie was eating her sandwich as she listened to Emily before she swallowed and took a sip of her berries juice, Ellie looked at Emily “are you sure, you can give me a tour around?” she asked as she worried “I don’t want to be a trouble.” She added.  
Emily smiled “you won’t.” She said, “besides I need to take some days off before getting back to work, you have five days before championship battles started.” She added.  
“Alright.” Ellie nodded “but I don’t know what to do for five days?” she asked.  
“well, we can go to a theme park, sightseeing, training you so you will be ready for battles,” Emily suggested.  
“well, then we can do that,” Ellie said as she smiled.

The next five days; Ellie and Emily spend a day at the theme park and played games and got on rides, it was fun for Ellie to spend some time enjoying herself, she was a kiddo after alone and she needed fun things. Emily smiled as she saw Ellie playing a game as she hit the bottles and claimed a huge plushie for Arcanine. On the second day; they went sightseeing, she also had a lunch picnic, the day after it; Emily took Ellie was at the aquarium, so Ellie enjoyed the calm of Pokémon sea life.

On the next two days; Emily and Ellie did Pokémon matches on arena grounds that were in Emily’s manor grounds, they kept training for few hours before their Pokémon to rest after healing them. And on the fifth and last day before the championship battles started; Emily told Ellie to rest as she kept Ellie company till it was bedtime for Ellie, Emily wished Ellie a good sleep and kissed Ellie on the forehead before she left Ellie for the night so Ellie could take a good rest.

\-------------------------------------------

Ellie woke up early as she prepared herself for the day, she made sure she got what she needed before she left her room, she took the lift down to the lobby then she walked to the dining hall at the hotel and had breakfast along with her Pokémon team that will be going through the battle with Ellie.

Ellie left the hotel and headed to the championship challenges stadium and got in there, she has her bag with her, she went to the front desk and got her locker key and she stepped into the ladies locker room. Ellie walked to where her locker was, she unlocked it and opened it up, she started to move her clothes and dressed on Challenger uniform that has her sponsor logo on it as well Ellie’s name at back and the number. Ellie took her bag and closed the locker after tightly tided her clothes and put them in the locker. Ellie locked her locker and took the bag that she the item in, she has her belt that her poke balls team on it before she left the lady’s locker room.

As soon as Ellie stepped outside the locker rooms, her fans gathered around her, cheering with her, some shook hand with her, other high fived with and some took pictures with her before she walked to the door that led to the waiting room that connects to the stadium arenas where the battles will be held.

Ellie sat on the bench waiting as she saw few trainers with her as well the eight gym leaders who also will battle against trainers and each other’s, Ellie took a deep breath ‘you can do it, Ellie.’ She thought as she heard the spokesman spoke in the microphone as the trainers, Ellie, and gym leaders headed to the arena where everyone will be introduced by name, number, and title. When Ellie was called next and she stepped outside, the audience cheered for her before she stood next to the trainers who were only six of them and she is the seventh one.

The spokesman told the rules as well the first round of battles will be among the trainers who able to get all the 8 gym badges, they will battle each other before one remain then will be gym leaders battle each other before the ones that remain will be battle the winning trainer of the trainers battle. The last was the main event where the winner will be battling Leon the champion of Galar.

\-----------------------------------------------

Emily was watching Ellie from the VIP lounge ‘you can do it Ellie; I know you can.’ She thought as she saw Ellie going against the first trainer whom Ellie did easily defeated using only two of her Pokémon.

The next match; Ellie was in the waiting room as she watched the battle result and was going to be the next trainer will be in battle, Ellie was watching carefully and making plans for to defeat the next trainer as well she kept heading her Pokémon after each battle round.

The gym trainer looked at Ellie “you are next miss Ellie.” She said as she smiled “good luck.” She added.

Ellie stood up “thank you.” With that, she headed out to the arena where she defeated another trainer after another before she became the winner of the trainers’ battles. Ellie headed to the waiting room and healed her Pokémon before she sat on the bench and watched the gym leader's battles and result before she was up against the gym leader who will battle her.

‘This is it, Ellie.’ She thought ‘let’s go.’ She walked in a long corridor and stepped into the arena, she heard people cheered for her, she looked to see the gym trainer who will be facing her.

Emily watched from the VIP's lounge “you can do it, Ellie, be confident of yourself, your abilities, and your team.” She whispered cheering for Ellie “just like we train.” She said, she looked to see Ellie looked back at her and smiled before Ellie stepped to gym leader she will battle.

Next Chapter……


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Championship Matches.

Ellie walked to the middle of the arena and stepped few steps away from Nessa the water gym leader who looked at Ellie. Nessa smiled as she looked at Ellie “we meet again Ellie.” She said.  
Ellie nodded “indeed.” She said, “and today I will defeat you once again.” She added as she confidant.  
“very well if you think you can defeat me.” Nessa said, “let’s start.” She added.  
Ellie nodded as she walked back to her side of the corner where she stood while Nessa stood at her side of the arena. It took few moments before the battle started between Ellie and Nessa.

Nessa threw her poke ball and sent out her Pokémon “Golisopod, let’s go.” She said as her Pokémon appeared before her.  
Ellie sent out her Pikachu Lighting “Lighting, I know you can do it.” She said as she looked at her Pikachu, the battle started but it didn’t take long before Nessa defeated once again.

As Nessa’s final Pokémon fainted; the audience, Ellie smiled as she went to the waiting room and healed her Pokémon team awhile, she looked at the screen she saw who her next gym leader that she will be next to battle.  
Ellie saw it was the ghost-type gym leader, Ellie has Dark-type Pokémon within her team, Ellie smiled as this battle will end soon. Ellie sat there waited till her name was called so she will go to the arena to face the ghost-type gym leader Allister which Ellie defeated him easily.

As soon as Ellie won the battle and defeat Allister, she headed to the waiting room and healed her Pokémon, she looked to see the intense battle before one of the gym leaders lost to Raihan and it was decided to Ellie will face Raihan in the next battle. And the winner of that battle will be facing Leon the champion of Galar tomorrow.

Since Ellie knew the Pokémon that Raihan will use in battle, she prepared her team to which one will be used. Ellie sat there till she was called for the final of gym leaders battle, Ellie’s Pokémon did defeat each and every Pokémon that Raihan has and Raihan only has one Pokémon to fight and that Pokémon was Duraludon that Raihan dynmaxed it and Ellie did the same to Ganon and with the Fighting move from Ganon.   
Duraludon was fainted and shrunk back to its normal height before Raihan returned it to its poke ball. Raihan sighed as he was defeated by the young girl once again, he walked to the silver-haired girl. Ellie looked at him as Raihan stopped few steps from her.  
“you best me for good, it looks like you are best to challenge our champion.” Raihan grinned “well kid, best of luck in tomorrow's match.” With that, he shook hands with Ellie.  
Ellie shook Raihan’s hand “thank you, Sir.” She smiled.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Ellie did head to the ladies’ locker room and changed into her normal clothes before she packed her things in her bag, she took her bag and closed the locker, Ellie walked outside the locker room to the lobby. Once Ellie stepped into the lobby, and went to the front desk, the lady there took the key from Ellie and told her that the championship match will be at 10 am. Ellie thanked her, she turned to leave only to find out that people gathered around her as they cheered with her, she heard some told her she done great work and some said they were a fan of her and others took pictures of her as she waved to them. Ellie saw Emily and smiled, she excused herself before she walked to Emily.

Emily smiled at Ellie and looked at her “good work, Ellie.” She said.  
“thank you miss Emily.” Ellie said, “I was really nervous at the beginning but then I started to focus and calmed down to the battle.” She added.  
Emily smiled “I know you will be nervous at the beginning, but you were confident after that and battled the best way.” she said, “as it is expected from the alolan tidal wave.” She added.

Ellie smiled “sure did, but I know you were there backing me up, cheering, training, and support me.” She said, Emily, smiled and pulled Ellie into a hug “I will do everything, so you be happy.” She told her “now let’s get you to feed and rest for tomorrow it will be the fateful battle for you.” She added.  
Ellie nodded as she and Emily walked out of the stadium, they headed to a nearby restaurant which the best in the city, they took a table and sat down. A waitress came with two menus, she gave one for Emily and one for Ellie.

They checked the menu before they ordered; Ellie ordered her own meal which was a burger, fries, and a glass of soda. Ellie ordered a steak and a glass of wine. Ellie and Emily talked as they spoke of many things during the dinner once they have done; they both headed to the hotel once they arrived there, they walked into the lobby and sat at the lounge there, they talked some more before Emily’s phone rang.

Emily took the phone and answered it, she talked to someone before she nodded “alright I will be there.” She said before she ended the call. Emily sighed as she looked at the girl “sorry Ellie I will have to go.” She said.  
Ellie nodded in understanding “that’s ok miss Emily.” She smiled “I don’t want to keep you from your work.” She added.  
Emily smiled “you are so sweet girl, Ellie.” She said as she stood up “I will meet you tomorrow at the stadium, Ellie.” She added.  
“ok.” Ellie nodded as she stood up “oh miss Emily, I will be starting the match tomorrow at 10 am.” She added.

“Alright, then Ellie.” Emily smiled and hugged Ellie “rest tonight, I will call you in the evening before your bedtime.” She added, Ellie, nodded before she and Emily hugged one last time before Ellie left to attend some work.

Ellie went to the lift and went up to the 3rd floor where her room was, once the lift stopped at the third floor, Ellie exited the lift and walked on corridors till she reached her room, she unlocked the door with the card key, she opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her. Ellie put the card key on the table before she went to the couch and sat down, she switched the telly on and watched some program on the telly.  
Later; Ellie was on her bed reading a book, her rotom phone rang, Ellie picked up and looked at the caller to find it was Emily, Ellie answered the phone.  
Ellie smiled “hey miss Emily.” She said.

“hi sweet Ellie, are you relaxing?” Emily said as she smiled.  
“I am,” Ellie said as she smiled. “I did also watch the videos about Leon battles you sent me.” She added.  
“good and you did notice it,” Emily asked.  
Ellie nodded “yes, he keeps using the same Pokémon he used in battling.” She said.  
“that’s good.” Emily smiled “I guess you came up with the plan?” she asked.  
Ellie smiled “yep I did.” She said as she talked some more with Emily before Emily wished Ellie a good night and sweet dreams before she ended the call with Ellie. Ellie set up the alarm clock in her rotom phone before she went to bed after she kept only the lamp right on but dimming one.

The next morning; Ellie woke up from the sound of the alarm clock of her rotom phone, Ellie reached over and took her rotom phone from the charger and closed the alarm clock before she putting it on the bedstand, Ellie stretched up on the bed before she got off the bed and went to take a shower.   
After the shower; Ellie dried herself and her hair as she stepped into the room, she got her fresh clean clothes and wore her started putting on her underwear first then she put on her blouse, her pants, her socks, and boots on, she then took her belt that has her poke balls team on it and put on, Ellie took the bag that contains the items and challenger uniform that has her sponsor logo on it.

Ellie took her rotom phone, her wallet, and room key card before she left the room, she was waiting for the lift before she got in and pressed the button to the lobby. Once the lift stopped at the lobby floor, Ellie got out of the lift and walked to the dining hall. Ellie had a light breakfast before she left the hotel to the stadium, she entered the stadium and signed it then she took the key of the locker to changed it there and put her things inside.

After the silver-haired girl changed into her challenger uniform, she put all her things inside the locker, she put on the belt that has her team poke ball and the bag items before she closed the locker. Ellie stepped into the lobby and saw Emily there.  
Ellie and Emily talked for a bit before Ellie was called in and the battle against the champion will start soon. Emily looked at Ellie and placed her hands-on Ellie’s shoulders “relax Ellie, do your best.” She said as she smiled then she gently pushed Ellie towards the doors that lead to the arena “go on Ellie.” She told Ellie.

Ellie nodded as she stepped to the doors, she stopped for a moment 'don't worry Ellie, just does your best.’ She thought as she took a deep breath then she released it before she went through the doors that were closed behind her, she walked the long corridor and waited just before the end of it.  
Ellie could hear the audience cheered before the spokesman started to talk then he called Ellie’s name, Ellie stepped into the light as she looked around, she stepped to the middle of the arena.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I here to present you to Ellie, number 00 known as Alola tidal wave, the young trainer who came from Alola region.” The spokesman introduced Ellie. Ellie smiled as she made her famous pose and waved to audiences who went wild.  
The spokesman looked ahead “and now the champion of Galar region who capture both Pokémon and the hearts of his fans, he held the champion rule for years, I introduced our own champion, Leon.” As soon the man said that.  
Leon was on his Charizard back who landed on the arena, Leon jumped his Pokémon’s back as he made his pose and flashed his smile to his fans. Everyone in-stadium went lively cheering for Leon.

Leon waved and smiled, he then raised his hand up and the audiences went quiet before he walked to Ellie, he stopped few steps to Ellie, he looked at the girl “you are Ellie, the young trainer who came from Alola region and won every battle she faced from the first gym to the last one as well beating each trainer that battled you as well the gym leaders.” He smiled “well Ellie I am happy to finally meet an excellent trainer such yourself.” He added.

Ellie smiled “thank you, Mr. Leon.” She said as she looked up at the young man.  
Leon grinned “now the battle soon will start, may the best win,” he said as he looked at Ellie.  
Ellie nodded “indeed.” She said as she looked at him.  
“Alright let’s start,” Leon said as he looked at the silver-haired girl before he turned around and walked to where a trainer stood at the arena.  
Ellie nodded and did the same, she walked to where the trainer stood, she stood and turned around facing Leon.  
“ready?” Leon asked.  
Ellie nodded and smiled “I am ready.” She said.

Leon took out a poke ball “let's battle.” He said as he threw out his first Pokémon “let's go Aegislash.” He called out as his Pokémon appeared before him.  
Ellie looked at Leon’s Pokémon as she took out Ganon Poke ball “let's go Ganon.” She called out as she let her emboar out “use flame charger move.” She called out.  
“quick Aegislash use king’s shield move,” Leon said so his Pokémon protect itself which it worked.  
“Gano use sucker punch Aegislash.” Ellie said, “then move back.” She added as her Pokémon obeyed her and sucker-punched steel/ghost Pokémon which hurt it.  
“Aegislash use Scared sword move on the emboar,” Leon called out as Aegislash obeyed his trainer and attack Ellie’s emboar, his move hurts Ganon a bit.  
Ellie looked at her Pokémon “Ganon move out of the way then use flame thrower move on Aegislash.” Ellie called out called out. Ganon’s flame thrower covered Aegislash and burned it till the Pokémon fainted.  
Leon held his Pokémon poke ball “Aegislash returned.” He said as he put the poke ball away before he took another one out “come out Dragapult,” He called out as he ordered his Pokémon to attack Ellie’s emboar. Dragapult defeated Ellie’s emboar.  
Ellie sighed as she called Ganon back into his poke ball “you done well Ganon.” She told her fainted Pokémon “rest now.” She added as she put Ganon’s poke ball in its place, she picked another poke ball and sent out her Alolan ninetales “let's go Yuki.” She said as she smiled.

Leon looked at his Pokémon “Dragapult use Shadow Ball move on ninetales.” He ordered.  
“Yuki move out of the way then use bite.” Ellie told her Alola vulpix who obeyed Ellie’s order and bite Dragapult which made him flinch.  
“Dragapult.” Leon called out as he saw her Pokemon get hurt.  
Ellie smiled “Yuki use ice beam move on Dragapult.” She told her alolan ninetales that use ice beam and it hurt the dragon/ghost type and knocked it out and it fainted.  
“I won’t be easy on you,” Leon said after he called his fainted Pokémon then he sent Haxorus and again Ellie’s alolan ninetales knocked the dragon Pokémon out.  
“you are good, but I am not going to let you win,” Leon said as sent out Rhyperior against Ellie’s alolan ninetales, the battle was intense as both trainers watched their Pokémon attacking and dodging each other’s out before Leon’s Rhyperior hit Ellie’s alolan ninetales hard knocked it out and it fainted.  
Ellie called Yuki back to its poke ball before she sent Fluffy next, Ellie’s shiny Pokémon’s move caused Leon’s Rhyperior after got hit by Rozar leaf several times.  
The battle kept going as Ellie’s Pokémon managed to take Leon’s Pokémon putting the champion in a tight spot. Finally, the battle became more intense as Leon and Ellie both have one Pokémon each.  
Ellie had Rohan in the arena while Leon has his Charizard out both trainers looked ahead, both focused on the battle before they ordered their Pokémon to attack each other.  
“Rohan use water pulse on Charizard,” Ellie called out as her water-type Pokémon used water pulse on Charizard.  
“Charizard fly and use fire burst move on buizel.” Leon said as he ordered his fire/flying Pokémon.  
Ellie saw it “Rohan use swift to get away from the flame thrower then jumped and use the aqua jet.” She called out as Rohan obeyed his master.  
The water jet hit Charizard on the best causing Charizard to roared in pain, Leon looked at his Charizard before he called it back to his poke ball to dynmaxed him. Ellie has done the same with Rohan.   
Now both Pokemon are dynmax and stood behind their trainer before they both attacked each other, Ellie used a hyper potion on Rohan to heal him and Leon did the same with Charizard.  
After three turns, the Dynamax effect worn off from both Ellie’s Buizel and Leon’s Charizard both returned to their normal height. After several uses of potion and moves both Pokémon were at their limits.  
‘it’s now or never.’ Leon thought.  
‘it’s time to risk it all.’ Ellie thought as she looked at her buizel and Leon’s Charizard.

Then together both trainers ordered their pokemon to attack at the same time “Rohan go.” She told her Pokémon who nodded “use Brine.”  
“let's go Charizard.” Leon ordered as Charizard roared in agreement with his trainer “use Air slash move.” he ordered.  
Both Buizel and Charizard attacked each other; Rohan’s Brine move hit Charizard directly at the same time, Charizard’s air slash hit Rohan directly both Pokémon knocked down and fall.  
“Rohan get up,” Ellie called out as she watched her Pokémon, she was worry about it as well.

Leon watched as both his Pokémon and Ellie’s Pokémon were on the ground both unmoving “come on Charizard, get up.” He called out.  
Everyone in-stadium watched unsure which one will win, the man who held the flags watched, he was out to call out a drew but then he saw like everyone that Leon’s Charizard moved as he started to get up finally Leon’s Charizard stood up and roared.  
“Buizel unable to fight.” The man held the flag up “the winner is champion Leon and his Pokémon Charizard.” He called out.  
The audiences went wild and cheered for Leon as they were happy for the champion winning and kept his title for another year.  
‘I lost.’ Ellie closed her eyes as she lowered her head and she grounded her teeth, her fist tightened, Ellie called Rohan back to his poke ball as she put it on her belt. She didn’t notice Leon was standing few steps from her.  
“Ellie,” Leon called out.  
Ellie rubbed her eyes a bit before she looked at Leon to find him smiling gently, he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
“you are an amazing trainer who able to stand against me on equal foot.” Leon said, “this battle was very tense and interesting, it kept me on my feet and no one able to do that.” He added.  
Ellie looked at him “really?” she asked.  
Leon nodded “really.” He smiled “not even Raihan can stand this far and long as you did.” He added as he smiled then he lifted his hand off her shoulder then he held out “shall we shake on it.” He looked at Ellie.  
Ellie smiled and nodded, she held her out and shook hands with Leon the champion of Galar as the audiences went wild and cheered for both their champion and Ellie.  
Leon looked at Ellie then smiled as an idea appearing “well I have something to stay.” He said, “I would like to hear it yourself like anyone else.” He added.  
“what you want to say?” Ellie asked as she looked at Leon.

Leon smiled “you will see.” He said as he took the microphone after he mentioned it to the man to bring it for him, Leon looked around as he saw the audience calmed down.

Next Chapter…..


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Ellie the Junior Champion of Galar & Ellie’s Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie becomes the Junior Champion of Galar and she finds her own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post two chapters today; chapter 23 and chapter 24.

Leon looked at Ellie then smiled as an idea appearing “well I have something to stay.” He said, “I would like to hear it yourself like anyone else.” He added.  
“What you want to say?” Ellie asked as she looked at Leon.

Leon smiled “you will see.” He said as he took the microphone after he mentioned it to the man to bring it for him, Leon looked around as he saw the audience calmed down.  
“ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I thank you for coming to battle, the battle that was intense and blood bumping match.” Leon said as he looked around “today for the first time this young trainer was able to equal foot, she was stood with the Pokémon team against my Pokémon team and I.” he spoke “she battle with everything she has, she was a strong challenger one that able to put me in tight spot…. And for this, I made the decision to make a title ” He paced and looked at the audiences “with the power that I have as a champion of Galar, I gave Ellie the alolan tidal wave the title of junior champion of Galar region.” He finished that up as he took Ellie’s hand and lifted it up.  
The audiences went wild and cheered loudly for both their champion and newly appointed junior champion.  
Ellie looked at Leon “Mr. Leon is it ok to give that the title?” she asked.  
Leon smiled and nodded “yes Ellie, even Mr. Rose agreed to that.” He said as he looked down at Ellie “now Ellie as you are newly appointed junior champion, let's we both do our poses to give the fans something to talk about and take pictures of both of us.” He told Ellie.  
Ellie smiled “all right.” She nodded.  
“ok, on three, we do the pose.” Leon told Ellie “1… 2….3 now.” He told Ellie as Leon did his pose while Ellie done her own pose. The audience was cheering both Leon and Ellie, flashes of camera appeared as their pictures together as they did their poses.

\-----------------------------------

Later on, and after Ellie changed to her normal clothes, she sat on a bench in ladies' locker room after she healed her team, she looked at her poke balls team “thank you, everyone, you were the best.” She said as she kissed each poke ball that contents her Pokémon team before she stood up as she put her team on trainer belt before she took her things and left the lockers room as soon as she was stepped at lobby everyone gathered around her as well news people who asked few questions to her and taking pictures of her. Ellie looked to see Emily waiting for her, she excused herself saying she will have a talk with her sponsor during the challenges.

Ellie looked away as she didn’t look directly at Emily “Hi.” She said in shying tone.  
Emily looked at Ellie then she smiled “you don’t need to be shying away, Ellie.” She said, “you done your best as she stood on equal footing with the champion as well you have the most amazing and intense battle of history of nearly defeating Leon which was the first time anyone did that.” She said as she placed a hand on Ellie’s shoulder.

Ellie looked at her “you are not upset that I lost the battle?” she asked.

Emily smiled “not at all Ellie.” She said as she held Ellie “the most important from losing any battle is getting up again and train more, also found out what was your weaknesses and what is your strengths so the next time you go for the challenge.” She added.  
Ellie smiled and looked at her “I will do my best, next time I will defeat Leon.” She said as she beamed.  
“that’s the spirit,” Emily said as she ruffled Ellie’s silver hair.  
Ellie giggled “Miss Emily, you are messing up my hair.” She said as she smiled.  
Emily giggled “sure I do.” She said as she and Ellie talked some more as they went to the bench and sat down.  
They sat there relaxing before Emily broke the silent “Ellie since your championship challenges are over, what you are going to do? Where you will stay?” she asked.

Ellie looked at her “I did think about it before.” She said, “but I decide I will stay here in the Galar region, I cannot stay in a hotel forever so I will look for a house to buy it.” She added.  
“your house?” Emily asked as she looked at Ellie.  
Ellie nodded “yes, my house.” She said, “I like to have my own place and my privacy.” She told Emily.  
“have you decided which place you will buy your house?” Emily asked.  
“I like Hulbury but I know there isn’t any house for me to buy.” Ellie said as she sighed “Circhester I found it beautiful, but I don’t like cold weather much.” She added.  
“I can guess you don’t want to stay in a place that it was always cold and snow all year-round,” Emily said as she looked at Ellie.  
Ellie nodded “yep, so it can be Postwick or Wedgehurst or Wyndon.” She said.  
Emily looked at her “I am not sure there are house sales at Postwick or Wedgehurst.” She said, “but Wydon I think we can find a house.” She added.  
Leon was passing by as he heard them both, he cleared his throat “I am sorry for ears dropping but I could help it hearing that the kiddo needed her own place.” He said.  
Emily nodded “yes that what we were talking about.” She said as she looked at Ellie who nodded.  
“true but I don’t know where I can find a house in Postwick or Wedgehurst or Wyndon.” Ellie said as she looked at the champion of the galar.

The Champion of Galar seemed to be thinking before he looked at junior champion “I am sure that both Postwick and Wedgehurst don’t have any houses for sales.” He said, “but I know Wyndon have houses that are on sales.” He added.  
“really?” Ellie asked as she looked relieved.  
“yes really.” Leon answered as he smiled “but before you decide to buy one, you need to see them one by one.” He added, “I am sure Ms. Emily here will help you too.” He told Ellie.  
“Leon is right.” Emily agreed as she looked at the two and smiled “well what you think Ellie would like to see those houses?” she asked.  
Ellie nodded “I would like to see them.” She said.  
Leon nodded as he took off his rotom phone and dialed someone on the phone “Mark, could meet me in front of the stadium.” He said, “yes… yes, I will be waiting with the buyer, yes bring the keys of the houses.” He said, “she will want to see the house before she decides which one that she will buy… yes the buyer is the junior champion of Galar.” He added as he then listened to the person on the phone before he looked at Ellie and Emily giving the sliver-haired a thump up “ok, we will meet in half an hour.” He told the man on the phone.

Half an hour later; a man wearing formal clothe and carrying a suitcase as well, he has his own Pokémon that was herdier was walking with him. The man smiled as he saw Leon and talked with him then he looked at Ellie “Hello young miss, my name is Mark, I have a real estate office, I will be showing you the four houses that are on sale.” He smiled.  
“I am Ellie, alright.” Ellie said as she looked at Emily “let’s go Miss Emily.” She added.  
Mark looked “are you coming Leon?” he asked.  
Leon smiled “well I wish I can, but I am busy, I will leave the ladies with you.” He added before he walked away.  
Mark sighed before he looked at Ellie and Emily. “well follow me then.” The man named Mark said as he walked leading the way to show Ellie and Emily the first house.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ellie and Emily viewed each of the four houses and even Emily checked everything in the house to make sure nothing was broken or have damaged parts that been hidden. Ellie was looking around and she loved the fourth house she saw, it was fit for her liking as she found out that the house was in excellent condition as well it was a spacious house, the house was two stories up, the upper floor has three rooms and three bathrooms, down there was two guest rooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, and two bathrooms, closet and hidden room under the staircase and a basement.  
Outside the house has a swimming pool, a small battle arena, and a yard for Pokémon to relax on it. The walls were around the house to keep the privacy of the house.  
After Ellie found out the house was her liking and she felt peaceful in it, she came to Emily, she whispered to her, Emily listened to Ellie then she smiled “I see.” She said, “let me handle it also you will be coming, it’s your house.” She added to Ellie.  
“is something wrong?” Mark asked.  
“everything well.” Emily said, “shall we head your office?” she asked.

The man nodded as he held the way to his office where they will finish the paperwork for Ellie’s ownership of the house. Once they reached the office of the man. Ellie started to sign the papers after Emily read them herself and explained to Ellie the rules of the ownership of the house.  
It took several hours for the paper works to be done and Ellie finally owned her own house as her own as well send the full amount of the poke money for the house extra amount of the poke money to finish up the transfection of house ownership to Ellie.   
Ellie kept the original owner of the house inside an envelope which was in her bag, she walked with Emily as they both talked; Ellie looked at Emily “I need to furnish the whole house.” She said.  
“well I will help you with that tomorrow and I will say till you fully moved into your new house,” Emily said.  
“really?” Ellie asked.  
Emily smiled and nodded “really.” She answered, “you will need a full rest before you get your duties as Junior champion of Galar.” She added, “but also you will have days off so you won't overwork yourself.” She told Ellie and pulled her into a hug.

Ellie beamed as she hugged Emily back “thank you miss Emily.” She said as she looked at Emily.  
“you are welcome, Ellie.” Emily said as she looked at Ellie “well as soon as your house ready, I will have the things that you ask me to keep send to you.” She added.  
Ellie nodded as she smiled feeling she finally has her own place to live which was here in the Galar region.

The next few weeks; Emily took Ellie shopping for everything to furniture Ellie’s new home as well the furniture was set at Ellie’s new home, Emily stood with Ellie as the movers' Pokémon picked the things and put them as Ellie saw them fit. When all furniture was set and up, right places in each room; Emily called the Pokémon Cleaning company service, so Ellie’s house was clean. Ellie also requested for the PC of Pokémon and the healing bed machine to be installed in the house so Ellie can swap her team Pokémon and healed the Pokémon who got hurt.

Two months and a half passed and after Ellie fully settled in her new home; Ellie came back from her duties as the junior champion of Galar, she sat on the couch and put her shopping bags on the floor ‘man today was a busy day but I was lucky to get a time off to buy new clothes for me.’ She thought, she then stood up “time to get those up in dresser and take a bath before I get the dinner ready.” She said as she took the shopping bags and went upstairs.

Ellie put her new clothes in the dresser, she then got her Pokémon out so they can move into the house freely, but they knew not to trash the place to destroy anything. Ganon took the shopping bags that Ellie brought them in and went downstairs with the other Pokémon. Later on; Ellie cooked dinner and had her Pokémon ate dinner with her.

Next Chapter………


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Duties of Junior Champion of Galar and Familiar Face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24, make sure you read the previous chapters before this one.

Ellie was sitting on the couch at the lawyer’s office with Emily and Leon as well as a lawyer, so everything was legal that been sign on those paper works; Ellie then gave a list of her duties as Junior Champion of Galar. Ellie read them carefully to find out what her duties as Junior champion. Leon and Emily looked at Ellie who was reading it.

Emily looked at her lawyer “are you sure those are suitable duties for Ellie?” she asked her lawyer.

The woman who has black hair and grey eyes looked at Emily “yes Ms. Emily.” She answered, “I double-checked documents twice before I gave it to Miss Ellie to sign.” She added.

“I see.” Emily said, “I trust your judgment on that Ms. Leah.” She said as she looked at her.

The lawyer looked at the businesswoman “you don’t need to worry that much but since you are Miss Ellie’s sponsor, it’s the right thing to do, plus she still young.” she said, “anyone may trick her but I won’t worry about her that much, she is a clever girl.” She added, “also the documents were signed by you, Miss Ellie, Mr. Leon, and I.” she told Emily.

Emily nodded as she looked at Ellie who talked to Leon about something in the list and Leon nodded.  
Once that meeting over; Ellie did meet with her fangs, she was smiling at her fans and waved as she did her winning pose, she then signed pictures of hers doing the winning pose for many of her fans, others asked for her to take pictures with them on it.

Some just wanted to talk to her or shook her hand. She smiled and done that as she was heading to the car that given to her by Emily along with a female driver whom she was signed up to drive Ellie for her work. After she did her works, she then went for duties as Junior champion as she overlooks the gym trainers were doing their jobs as well Ellie found out something interest that there were two championships happening; one was normal championship challenges and the other.

The silver-haired young girl was also overseeing the wild area as well helping the other trainers if they were in trouble as well as the Pokémon who got hurt if she found any Pokémon was hurt. Next Ellie has to check to Pokémon daycares to make sure everything was in order. Then she took her dragonite that she nicknamed him Draco and she went flying over the wild area as she checked if things were fine before she told her dragonite to head back to Wyndon to attend other work there.

Ellie was doing checking some paperwork as she was helping Leon on seeing the trainer who attends the Pokephilia next year, she saw looked at one of the profiles before she blinked as she didn’t say anything instead she was in deep thought.

Leon looked at Ellie “Ellie are you ok? Are you tired? Do you need any break?” he asked as he didn’t want to overwork the girl.

Ellie shook her head “I am fine, it just I know this trainer.” She said as she handed Leon the file Pokémon trainer.

Leon took it and opened it up “oh so you know this young woman named Amber?” he asked.

Ellie nodded “yes, I known her when I was a young girl.” She said.

“How so?” Leon asked.

“she used to be my babysitter and went with me who the island challenges at alola region however she never finishes it because she got hurt,” Ellie said.  
Leon looked at Ellie “what happened?” he asked.

“she has broken her ankle and ended up dropping the island challenges then she disappeared after that, I never know where she went.” Ellie said as she sighed “well it is a surprise to find her here in Galar, never thought I will meet her again.” She added.  
“well, that’s a good thing then.” Leon said as he looked at her “maybe you can find her and say hello to her.” He added.

Ellie nodded “also I want to be given her something that she has forgotten to take when she went on disappearing.” She said.

Leon looked at her “interesting, what it could be?” he asked.

Ellie grinned playfully “that’s a secret.” She said as she stood up “I need to go back home.” She added then she took her ex babysitter redhead before she said goodbye to Leon before she left the office.

\----------------------------------------

Ellie went home and went to her trophies room that Ellie made in her home as she has all badges and trophies that Ellie got so far, she went to the drawer next to the window and opened it up, she pulled out a case and opened it up to make sure the items in there were still there. Ellie nodded then she closed the case. Ellie left her home as she went to where Amber was staying, she knocked on the door and waited till she heard a familiar voice.   
“who is there?” a female voice asked.  
Ellie sighed “it’s me, Ellie.” She said.  
“Ellie?”  
“yes Ellie, you know me when I was at Alola region Amber, you used to be my babysitter when I was young even you attend the Alola island challenges,” Ellie answered.

As soon as Ellie answered that; the door of the small apartment opened up and the redhead woman stood before “Ellie, it is really you?” she asked as she touched the girl’s face and moved her hands since she can not see “you have grown.” She smiled.

Ellie nodded and smile “sure I did.” She said.

“come in.” Amber stepped aside and let Ellie in, Amber walked to sit next to her Pokémon Nona “sit next to me.” She added.

Ellie nodded as she sat down and placed the small suitcase on the coffee table and two did talk and did the catching up since the last time they saw each other’s and what happened afterward till today; Amber learned that Ellie lost her title as champion of Alola region but the worse that Ellie’s adopt parents sponsored the girl who did defeat Ellie and took the title from Ellie and then they disowned Ellie and kicked her out the house that Ellie was living on her own and threw Ellie to the street of Alola.

Amber was shocked when she heard that and how Ellie was dealing with living on her own after Ellie’s adopted parents kicked Ellie out and disowned “I see so you were living in a room at the inn and you were doing battles against trainers from the poke money prizes, you did live and pay everything.” She said.

Ellie nodded “yes that pretty much till I met Miss Emily and advice to have new life and a new beginning here at Galar.” She said “and once I arrived here and explored the region before I joined the championship challenge of Galar and the rest you know it from the telly” She added. 

"I see.” Amber said as she was wondering why Ellie came to see her “Ellie you did come to see me correct but that was not the only reason.” She told the silver-haired girl.

“correct, I did come to see you and talk as well I want to give you this.” She pushed the small suitcase towards Amber who touched it.  
Amber opened and touched what inside it, she looked at Ellie “how did you get it?” she asked.  
Ellie smiled “being Champion of Alola I able to take it back and I kept it with me.” She said.  
“I see, that is sweet of you.” Amber said as she smiled “and thank you.” She added.

Ellie smiled “you are welcome Amber.” She said then she looked at her watch “well it’s time for me to go now.” She added as she got up.  
Amber looked at her “oh let me walk you to the door.” She said.  
Ellie smiled as she stepped closer to Amber “no need, I know my way out.” She said as she kissed Amber on her cheek “bye Amber.” She added.  
“see you, Ellie,” Amber said as she lightly blushed.

Ellie left Amber’s apartment and closed the door of the apartment behind as she left the building where Amber was staying, Ellie was humming a tune as she walked on the street before her rotom phone rang, Ellie picked up the call after she saw the address of the caller.

“Hi Mr. Leon,” Ellie said as she smiled.  
“Hello, Ellie.” The champion of Galar said as a hint of a smile was in his voice “how are you?” he asked.  
“I am ok, so what’s up?” Ellie said through the line.  
“you need to come to Rose’s tower.” Leon said through the line “there is a champion of another region here and both of us will need to be there.” He added.  
“ok give me about 10 minutes or less I will be at Rose Tower.” Ellie before she ended the call with Leon then she let out Draco out of his poke ball, she got on his back “let's go Draco… to Rose Tower.” Ellie told her dragonite who nodded and took the flight towards Rose Tower.

As soon as she reached there, she saw Leon was waiting for her, Draco landed on his feet and let his master climbed down before she called him back on its Poke ball.  
Ellie looked at Leon “ok I am here.” She said.

“follow me.” Leon said as he and Ellie walked into Rose Tower, they entered the lobby before they took the lift up “so what do you know about Wolf from Sinnoh?” Leon asked.  
“That name is familiar.” Ellie said after a month “Wolf is the current champion of Sinnoh Region for six years.” Ellie said, “as well he is an excellent trainer as well he is a movie star, he has a twin sister and her name is Kat.” She added.  
“so, you are aware of them?” Leon asked the silver-haired teenager.

Ellie nodded “yes I am aware of them.” She answered.  
“well, that’s good then.” Leon said as he led Ellie to lounge “Chairman Rose will be here with Wolf.” He added as he left.

Ellie waited for an hour or so as she was checking on her rotom phone about the wild area broadcast till she heard Rose and a blonde-haired young man walking in, they both talked before Rose called for Ellie. Ellie put her rotom phone back in her pocket.

“Ellie could you come here for a second.” The chairman called for Ellie who stood up and walked to the two men, she stood few steps away from them. Ellie wore a black jacket over a blue t-shirt, black denim jeans, brown boots, and had black gloves on her hands. The young man named wolf looked at her.  
Rose cleared his throat “this is Ellie, our junior champion, I had a feeling you will two meet each other’s.” He said, “I'll just allow you all champions to get acquainted.” He added before he left the champion alone in the lounge.

Ellie smiled as she looked happy as she looked at Wolf “it’s nice to meet you, Wolf.” She said, “I am a big fan of you and your sister.” She beamed, her voice was young and excited as she met one of her idols “I was hoping to meet you both or one of you both the challenge started.” She added.

Wolf smiled at the young girl “it’s nice to meet you too Ellie and it’s nice to say that.” He said as he looked at the petite girl “but I didn’t see you at the opening ceremony.” He added, “so I take you are not going for the challenge.” He told Ellie.

Ellie smiled and nodded “indeed, I am too young to enter the challenge.” She said, “well I will be able to in four years or so.” She added.

Wolf looked at her in surprise “really, I thought you just look young.” He said as he stared at her “you look familiar.” He added “are you sure we don’t meet before?” he asked as he tried to remember where he saw her.

The silver-haired smiled “I used to be the champion of the Alola region before I came here.” She said, “and become the junior champion.” She added.

Wolf smiled “that is it.” He said, “it’s shame you lost your title, if you still in that position we could meet earlier than that.” He added before he turned to the closed door that Rose walked out of it.  
“true.” Ellie nodded and looked at Wolf and then the closed door ‘I guess he is worry that someone could be ears dropping.’ She thought, she noticed Wolf leaning closer to her “is something wrong?” she asked him.

Wolf looked at her and shook her head “I heard you have a rare Pokémon in your team, A Zeraora? is that correct?” he asked.  
Ellie nodded without hesitation “yes I do.” She picked up an ultra-poke ball from her belt and let out her Zeraora “this is Korra and please don’t think about stealing Korra from me or ask me to trade her.” She said, “because I never let that happen.” She added.  
“I Promise I won't do that nor ask you to trade her.” Wolf Promised as he looked at Ellie’s Zeraora “Korra is impressive Pokemon, you have a rarest Pokemon Ellie.” He added.

Ellie nodded and smiled “yes I do.” She said “seemed you know about Zeraora, have you seen one?” she asked.  
Wolf nodded “only once I only catch a grasp of it before it ran away.” He answered.  
Ellie looked at Wolf to see him looking at Korra but didn’t touch or come closer to the Pokémon, Wolf looked at Ellie “Korra? Is it.” he asked, “she is a sight to behold…may I?” he asked if he could touch Korra’s paw.  
Korra looked at Ellie who looked back at her and Wolf, Ellie nodded to Korra “sure.” She said.

Wolf reached and touched Korra’s paw “such a powerful paw, soft fur and shiny.” He said, “what I will give to have a Pokémon like you Korra.” He added, “it’s a shame that there aren’t more of your kind if only I had one, then maybe you two could meet, and then maybe if you were to hit it off then your species could no longer be so endangered.” He looked at thunderclap Pokémon.   
“that would be the dream .” the silver-haired said as she agreed with the blonde young man before then a range of message came, she took out her rotom phone looked at it for a moment before she typed something then put it back in the pocket “well I have to go now.” She said as she called Korra back to her poke ball and put it on her belt “it’s nice to meet you, Wolf, I wish you good luck in the challenge. From one champion to another.” She told Wolf as she held her hand out.

Wolf nodded “thank you.” He said as he walked to shake his hand with Ellie but the moment his hand grip Ellie’s hand a red-hot jolted spark appeared then it disappeared.  
“Ack.” Ellie let a cry as she like pins and needles hit her hand and then something run down her spine “what was that?” she asked as she was scared and worry. She looked at Wolf.

Wolf looked down at his hand “i.. I don’t know…” he said “it must be some leftover static I absorbed when touching Korra’s fur, sorry about that. I should get going, nice meeting you.” Wolf said before he turned and left before even Ellie could respond.   
Ellie blinked as she looked at her own hand and was thinking about what just happen, it couldn’t be from Korra. Ellie shook her head before she left also but instead she took the lift up to the roof before she took out her dragnite poke ball and called him out.   
“Dra.” Draco said as he looked at his trainer.  
Ellie smiled before she climbed up on her dragonite back “let’s go home.” She told her dragon/flying type Pokémon before they both taken off the sky. Ellie was thinking about what just happened, she looked down to see Wolf walking on the street 'it’s an odd encounter, why I did felt that when I touch his hand.’ She wondered ‘he said it was leftover from touching Korra but it can not be true, this never happen even after I touch Korra’s paw, I did that many times before.’ She thought.

Later that day; Emily came to visit Ellie at Ellie’s home, she brought some snacks and movies, she noticed Ellie was in deep thought.  
“Ellie is something wrong?” the woman asked.  
Ellie shook her head and smiled “nothing wrong.” She said, “it was a busy day plus I get to meet one of my idols.” She beamed.  
“oh really? Who is the idol you met?” Emily asked.

“Wolf the champion of Sinnoh region.” The teenager answered.  
“really that’s good,” Emily said as she looked at the teenager, but she could tell something was in Ellie’s mind.  
“let watch the movies,” Ellie said as she picked up the movies to check on which one to watch.  
“well pick one of them so we can watch first,” Emily told Ellie.  
Ellie picked one and put it on the DVD player and pressed play, she sat down next to the businesswoman and the movie started. Ellie and Emily were watching one movie after another while they had snacks and soda bottles. Ellie giggled at a part in the movie “this is a funny part.” She said.

Emily nodded as she smiled “indeed it is.” She said as she and Ellie watched the rest of the movies.

Ellie finally has a place where she belonged, she has her home here in Galar however Ellie was not aware of what will happen in the future and the changes that will change her life forever after meeting Wolf but for now she will enjoy the life she has. 

Next Chapter…..

\-----------------------------

AUTHOR NOTE: This is the end of Part one which covered up Ellie going to challenges of the Galar region. Chapter 25 is the beginning of Part Two of Ellie’s Story in which she will meet with Kassi and the others. However, Chapter 25 will not upload on Friday for while since I decide to take a break from Ellie’s Good and Bittersweets Times in Galar and there are reasons for it.

First; Vertigo is not an easy thing to deal with as well it leaves me with a feeling of not wanting to get out of the bed, second I need a break to rethink over many things as well I have a busy life, third and last thing I need to figure out what will be in those chapters where Ellie meet Kassi and the others once I have those chapters figure out and I write them, I will post them. 

Also, I want to thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the story so far.

Note: Wolf and Kat are owned ThatPachirisuGuy

**Author's Note:**

> Note one: English is the second language for me so I use Grammarly to fix the grammar mistakes I have. if you want to suggest any ideas let me know about it.
> 
> Note Two: all NPC in pokemon games and the Pokemon belong to the creator of Pokemon, I am just a fan of the pokemon games.
> 
> Note Three: Good & Bittersweet Times in Galar story has two parts; one is Ellie going for Championship of Galar region and the second part will be after it.
> 
> If you want to talk or have suggestions for Ellie's story or want your character in the story, you can comment on the story and you can join my discord group, feel free to join. Here is the link to it: https://discord.gg/UEJ6xeSNUv


End file.
